Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fic Yaoi, Lemon, incesto, mistério, drama. Kakashi, Gaara e cia x Sasuke. Muita pressão em cima do jovem Uchiha. Será que ele aguenta? Pra quem curte Sasuke. Aí está uma ótima fanfic! Sasuke está mais rodado que catraca de metrô!
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

Capítulo 1

Provocações

Não há jardins sem flores nem coração sem amor.

(Paulo Coelho)

O sol estava se pondo no oeste. O céu estava começando a ficar num azul mais escuro e o vento começava a ficar mais frio, uma brisa passava pelas folhas das árvores, fazendo um som característico. Alguns bichos noturnos começavam a sair da sua toca e outros corriam para suas casas, com medo do que pudesse aparecer na escuridão.

No alto de um penhasco rochoso, duas pessoas pareciam estar conversando, mas quem olhasse mais de perto poderia ver que era apenas um treinamento. Kakashi estava ensinando suas técnicas para seu pupilo, Sasuke.

- Você precisa controlar seu chakra – disse Kakashi, olhando para o corpo estirado de Sasuke no chão.

- "Ah, droga. Eu não consigo me controlar depois... depois..." – pensou entristecido, tocando na marca que havia no seu pescoço. Ele sentia que aquilo drenava sua força para depois liberar uma quantidade absurda de chakra. E sabia que não tinha o controle.

Kakashi encostou-se numa rocha e soltou sua respiração, ele estava cansado e com fome. O treinamento estava durando praticamente dezoito horas por dia, deixando as outras cinco horas restantes para suas necessidades, afinal, ainda eram humanos. O jovem moreno sentou-se com dificuldade, sentia muita dor muscular nesses últimos dias.

O olhar de Sasuke parou no semblante do seu mestre. Kakashi parecia perdido nos seus pensamentos, nem havia ouvido o chamado do seu pupilo. Seu olhar estava parado no rosto de Sasuke e seus pensamentos estavam indo para um local proibido, um lugar onde ele tentou se esquivar. O seu sentimento perante o mais jovem o estava deixando perturbado. Às vezes pensava se fez o correto, se deveria ter se isolado com Sasuke para treiná-lo, mesmo sabendo que poderia se descontrolar.

Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado com aquele olhar tão compenetrado e não era a primeira vez que Kakashi o olhava daquela maneira. Ele estava começando a se sentir mal perto de Kakashi, mas ainda assim não tinha certeza se Kakashi o estava olhando de uma forma especial.

- Kakashi?

- Ah! Diga – finalmente respondeu, saindo dos seus pensamentos. Agora ele encarava os olhos negros de Sasuke, que há pouco tempo estavam da cor vermelho sangue.

- Nada... É que você parecia tão... Perdido – disse finalmente.

- Não é nada. Estava apenas pensando – disse, o que não era uma mentira.

Sasuke começou a arrumar suas coisas. Ele estava cansado e finalmente o treinamento havia acabado mais cedo nesse dia, mas não tinha tempo para o lazer, pois seu corpo estava muito cansado e no momento só desejava dormir. Ele foi caminhando para ponta do penhasco, quando olhou para baixo, sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha.

- Eu te ajudo a descer – disse Kakashi – afinal, você está sem chakra algum.

Kakashi foi se aproximando lentamente, ele pegou sua mochila e então ficou parado ao lado de Sasuke, que o olhou de canto. Antes que Sasuke dissesse alguma coisa, ele sentiu seu corpo ser levantado por aqueles braços poderosos e numa velocidade assustadora, Sasuke se viu no bosque, sendo carregado por seu mestre. A posição era um pouco desconfortável, estava sendo carregado como se fosse uma donzela e aquilo o incomodava e fazia aumentar suas suspeitas.

Minutos mais tarde, Kakashi parou na frente de uma cabana de madeira. Ele colocou Sasuke no chão, meio hesitante, pois queria ficar segurando-o por mais um tempo. O jovem uchiha por outro lado, sentiu-se aliviado ao sentir seu pé tocar o chão.

- Obrigado – disse, caminhando para dentro da cabana, sendo acompanhado por Kakashi.

A cabana era simples e feita de troncos de árvores, por isso mesmo tinha muitas frestas por onde o vento passava, não era um local muito confortável, mas antes tê-lo do que ter que ficar dormindo ao relento. Havia apenas dois cômodos, no cômodo maior tinha dois colchões no chão, uma pia e um mini fogão e no outro cômodo, que era extremamente pequeno, havia uma privada, ou melhor um buraco no chão para fazer suas necessidades. Mas felizmente, havia tecnologia ali, portanto a descarga funcionava e não precisavam ir fazer no mato.

Sasuke entrou e jogou-se no colchão, ignorando a voz de Kakashi. Seus olhos foram fechando-se rapidamente, mas não dormiu, pois sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para fora do colchão.

- Eu... preciso descansar – disse Sasuke, dando longas piscadas, ele mesmo não agüentava o pesar das suas pálpebras.

- Primeiro tome um banho e troque de roupa. Você está com um cheiro horrível – disse, puxando o braço do garoto e o arrastando até o pequeno banheiro, jogando-o ali dentro.

Sasuke o olhou meio contrariado, mas ele mesmo tinha que admitir que não estava cheirando muito bem. Suas roupas foram jogadas embaixo do chuveiro, e Sasuke lavou-as enquanto tomava seu banho. Momentos mais tarde, ele saiu do banho com uma toalha de algodão enrolada na sua cintura, deixando seu peito musculoso a mostra. Ele foi até um varal improvisado e colocou suas roupas ali.

E sem mais demoras, ele jogou-se na sua cama, com os cabelos úmidos e com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura. Ele foi se remexendo na cama, fazendo a pequena toalha de algodão ir deslizando por sua pele, deixando aparecer um pequeno pedaço de sua nádega direita.

Kakashi não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena a sua frente. Ele estava tomando um chá verde, mas desistiu ao ver aquele rapaz se exibir daquela maneira para ele. O ninja copiador estava vestindo uma calça de algodão preta e sua habitual máscara, sem sua bandana. Era uma visão que poucos puderam contemplar do reservado Kakashi.

- "Kakashi ainda está me olhando..." – pensou Sasuke, não conseguindo deixar-se levar pelo sono. Ele respirava pesadamente. Tinha que admitir que estava se divertindo ao descobrir os sentimentos de seu mestre e não sabia o porquê de estar adorando provocá-lo.

- "Ele está me provocando. Só pode ser isso" – pensou Kakashi, puxando sua máscara para baixo e tomando um longo gole de chá, acabando com o líquido rapidamente. Depois de tomar seu chá, levantou-se e deitou-se no seu colchão que ficava dois metros de distância do colchão de Sasuke.

Kakashi olhou para cima, vendo o telhado de madeira, tentando concentrar-se no dia de amanhã, mas ele não conseguia e sabia que conseguiria ficar quieto naquela cabana. Sua mão tocou seu peito, sentindo sua respiração um pouco pesada demais, e seus dedos foram deslizando, passando pelas gotículas de suor que se formaram por ali. Sua mão parou em cima do seu pênis que estava um pouco acordado.

Sasuke se remexia na cama, fazendo a toalha escorregar cada vez mais, revelando seu corpo, mostrando sua pele branca, macia, lisa e seus músculos tão bem trabalhados. Seu tríceps estava muito a mostra pela sua definição, juntamente com seus bíceps que estavam ficando cada dia maiores. Seu abdômen estava duro feito uma pedra, sendo acompanhado pelo famoso "tanquinho". Suas coxas estavam mais torneadas e maiores que antes. Tudo isso em apenas algumas semanas, mas Kakashi havia notado a mudança desde o primeiro dia que o viu.

Num rápido lance, Sasuke vira-se de barriga para cima, fazendo a toalha cobrir apenas seu membro e sua perna esquerda, a outra parte estava totalmente a mostra para os olhos famintos de Kakashi. O mais velho não conseguia ignorar aquela provocação. Ele olhava para face de Sasuke, procurando encontrar algum sorriso brincalhão, mas apenas podia ouvir sua respiração pesada, constatando que ele estava realmente dormindo.

Kakashi sentou-se na sua cama e voltou seu corpo na direção da cama do outro, ficando a observá-lo durante um longo tempo. Ele ficou nessa posição até sentir seus músculos e ossos reclamarem de dor, então ele se levantou e com alguns passos ficou a olhar para o corpo estirado no colchão, desejando que aquela toalha de algodão sumisse dali.

- "Eu preciso sair daqui ou irei enlouquecer" – pensou, afastando-se rapidamente dali, saindo da cabana.

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir a porta batendo. Ele sentou-se no colchão, aos poucos foi se levantando, arrumando a toalha envolta de sua cintura. Ele caminhou até a pia de pedra e pegou a chaleira de metal, despejando o chá na mesma xícara que Kakashi estava tomando. E aos poucos, foi sorvendo aquele líquido amargo. Ele não estava conseguindo dormir, apesar de seu corpo estar suplicando por isso. A sua curiosidade estava além do cansaço.

- Sasuke?

A voz de Kakashi invadiu seus ouvidos, ele olhou para a porta vendo que seu mestre havia voltado. Ele apenas o encarou, segurando a xícara na altura da sua boca, terminando de tomar o chá.

- Hum?

- Não estava dormindo? – indagou, caminhando na sua direção, com um olhar que deixou Sasuke encabulado.

- Acordei quando você bateu a porta – disse, o que não era uma mentira, pois estava cochilando.

- Ah, desculpe-me – disse, parando na frente do garoto.

Sasuke olhou desesperado para seu colchão e num instante, colocou a xícara na pia e caminhou até seu colchão, jogando-se de barriga para baixo. Ele não queria ver aquele olhar devorador novamente, estava sentindo-se como um coelho prestes a ser caçado e não sabia se queria ser caçado no momento, ainda mais por Kakashi.

- "Droga, não devia ter provocado-o" – pensou, fechando os olhos com força.

- Sasuke... Gostaria de lhe perguntar algo – disse Kakashi, sentando-se no seu colchão.

Sasuke virou a sua cabeça na sua direção, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Enquanto isso, seu coração estava batendo cada vez mais forte, parecia que ia ter um infarto.

- Você já namorou ou gostaria de namorar alguém? – indagou, seriamente, sem deixar de lado aquele olhar devorador.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Era agora que poderia se livrar de Kakashi ou então aproximá-lo cada vez mais dele. O jovem uchiha ficou em silêncio, achando melhor não responder.

- Não vai me dizer? – indagou Kakashi, franzindo seu cenho numa leve irritação.

- Não – disse Sasuke, num sussurro, estava com medo de levantar a voz.

- Por que? – tornou a indagar.

- Porque eu não acho que isso seja relevante – disse, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

- Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você – disse, alterando seu tom de voz, coisa que Sasuke nunca havia presenciado anteriormente. E então, voltou a olhá-lo, vendo que os dois olhos estavam abertos dessa vez, assustando-o ao ver aquele sharingan encará-lo.

- Por que quer saber? – indagou Sasuke.

- Porque me interessa, não é óbvio. Apenas me responda – disse, enquanto estralava os seus dedos da mão direita.

- Não, com ninguém – disse finalmente.

Kakashi deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Não sente curiosidade de se relacionar com alguém?

- Ah... não! – disse, meio pensativo.

- Você não parece certo disso. Por que diz que não? – indagou em seguida, observando o semblante aflito de Sasuke.

- Porque sim! – respondeu nervoso – e... não tenho tempo para isso – completou em seguida.

- Mas acho que deveria dar um tempo para isso! – disse, levantando-se, fazendo Sasuke ajoelhar-se rapidamente na cama, ficando a olhar para os movimentos do seu mestre. Ele observou o caminhar de Kakashi na sua direção, sentindo medo e ansiedade ao mesmo tempo.

Kakashi sentou-se na beirada do colchão de Sasuke e ficou olhando por um tempo, e disse:

- É bom experimentar de tudo nessa vida. Assim poderá se tornar um verdadeiro shinobi.

O jovem uchiha não disse nada. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar sua respiração. Ele encarou Kakashi por um instante, vendo que este ainda continuava carregando aquele mesmo olhar de antes. Um predador!

- "Calma Sasuke, ele só está conversando normalmente comigo, não há nada de mal nisso. Apenas tenho que conversar e dizer que irei me relacionar com alguém no futuro, assim ele irá desistir e me deixar em paz" – pensou, tranqüilizando-se.

- Não gostaria de provar novas sensações? – indagou, com um sorriso malicioso por debaixo da máscara.

- Talvez no futuro, mas por hora estou concentrado no meu treinamento – disse – "Pronto, agora ele me deixa em paz"

- Então, isso é um sim?

- Sim – disse, suspirando aliviado.

- E se isso ajudar no seu treinamento?

- Como assim? – indagou o jovem uchiha, vendo que aquela conversa não ia acabar tão cedo.

- E se isso o fizer ser mais forte, mais confiante, mais determinado? – indagou, triunfante.

- Então acho que me relacionaria – disse, sentindo que estava ficando cada vez mais engaiolado, mas não havia muito sentido nesse diálogo. Como se relacionar com alguém poderia fazê-lo ficar mais forte?

- Era o que eu queria saber – disse.

- Só isso?

- Sim! Obrigado Sasuke – sorriu e logo em seguida retirou sua máscara, fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos. Ele sempre desejou saber como era o rosto de Kakashi, aliás, não apenas ele, pois Sakura e Naruto estavam loucos para ver também. E para a surpresa de Sasuke, não havia nada de misterioso ali, Kakashi era apenas um belo rapaz.

A mão de Kakashi fechou nos fios negros que ficavam atrás da cabeça de Sasuke, o moreno olhou assustado para o seu mestre, ele tentou se esquivar do toque inutilmente e antes que pudesse reclamar, seus lábios já se encontravam com os de Kakashi, num beijo voraz, que lhe arrancava o ar de tal maneira que seu corpo tremia.

A outra mão de Kakashi tratou de retirar aquela toalha que escondia o corpo do menor. O corpo de Sasuke arrepiou-se quando sentiu que estava totalmente nu sob aquele olhar devorador, mas não tinha forças para mover-se ou esconder-se naquele momento.

Os seus lábios finalmente foram soltos, Sasuke estava pálido e tremendo. Ele colocou a mão em cima do seu pênis, escondendo-o, sentindo vergonha por estar tão exposto. Kakashi apenas o observava, vendo como ele reagia tudo aquilo.

- Não vai dizer nada, Sasuke? – indagou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou após um tempo, olhando com certa raiva para seu mestre.

- Apenas estou lhe ensinando a lidar com relacionamentos. Vamos Sasuke, você não é tolo, sabe bem do que estou falando. Não tente fingir que não gostou de ser desejado por mim – disse, assustando o garoto que nunca havia ouvido Kakashi falar daquele jeito – você sabe o que acontece entre mestre e aluno, e essa não é uma situação diferente. Sem contar Sasuke, que você me provoca e acha que eu não percebo! – continuou dizendo, fazendo o jovem uchiha abaixar a cabeça, escondendo sua face avermelhada.

Kakashi tocou no queixo magro de Sasuke, levantando-o para encarar aquele par de olhos negros que no momento pareciam perdidos. Os dedos de Kakashi brincavam com a mecha castanho escuro de Sasuke, sentindo a maciez do seu cabelo. Após brincar com seu cabelo, os dedos de Kakashi deslizaram por sua face, indo até os lábios avermelhados de Sasuke, contornando-os com seu dedo indicador.

- Desculpe-me se te provoquei – disse Sasuke.

- Sim, te desculpo – disse Kakashi rapidamente.

- Então, por favor, deixe-me em paz – pediu suplicando, vendo que não teria controle algum sobre seu corpo caso Kakashi resolvesse agir.

Kakashi sorriu e disse:

- Não é tão fácil assim. Você acha que pode brincar desse jeito e depois tirar o corpo fora? Aja como um homem, Sasuke. Eu não vou aceitar esse pedido!

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que havia provocado Kakashi durante os treinamentos e durante o descanso na cabana, mas nunca pensou que isso surtiria algum efeito no mais velho, era apenas uma brincadeira.

O jovem uchiha tentou se afastar da cama, mas seus braços foram presos pelas mãos hábeis de Kakashi. Ele balbuciou alguma coisa inaudível e Kakashi nem se preocupou em saber o que era, ele apenas jogou o corpo de Sasuke no colchão e ficou a olhá-lo.

- Kakashi, por favor, eu não queria...

- Não? Que pena, agora já foi! – Kakashi o interrompeu, imediatamente.

Sasuke engoliu em seco ao ver Kakashi sentando-se no colchão para retirar sua calça, ficando completamente nu na frente de Sasuke que já previa o que ia acontecer ali.

O corpo de Sasuke foi virado de barriga para baixo, para a surpresa do garoto que tentou virar-se. Kakashi o segurou, mantendo seus braços presos lado-a-lado. A língua de Kakashi desceu pela nuca de Sasuke em movimento circulares, sentindo um gosto salgado que provinha do seu suor, ficou um tempo chupando aquele pedaço, vendo como o corpo de Sasuke reagia a tudo aquilo, vendo os incontáveis pelos arrepiados que surgiam a cada chupão. No entanto, sua língua não ficou ali por muito tempo, pois Kakashi sentia vontade de explorar outras partes do corpo do menor.

O coração de Sasuke estava batendo uma velocidade anormal, seu corpo estava quente demais e sentia muito medo do que ia acontecer. Estava arrependido de ter provocado seu mestre.

Sasuke tremeu ao sentir suas nádegas serem apertadas com força. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Kakashi olhava para suas nádegas com muita atenção, ele até havia soltado seus braços, assim Sasuke conseguiu se erguer nos cotovelos.

- Não saia daí ou eu terei que amarrar você – disse Kakashi, encarando os olhos arregalados de seu pupilo – eu não vou te machucar! – disse em seguida, tentando tranqüilizá-lo, como se isso fosse possível.

Sasuke resolveu deixar seu mestre fazer o que queria ou então ele seria amarrado. Ele voltou a deitar e cerrou seus olhos com força, tentando imaginar outras coisas, mas os toques de Kakashi o trouxeram de volta a realidade, agora podia sentir aquela língua deslizar por suas nádegas, indo nos pontos mais profundos.

Um braço fechou-se na cintura de Sasuke, puxando-a para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro naquele colchão. Com a outra mão, ele afastou as pernas do moreno, sentindo-as tremer. Kakashi sorriu ao ver todo aquele corpo a sua mercê. Sua mão deslizou pelas costas suadas de Sasuke e desceu por suas nádegas, parando na entrada do seu orifício, fazendo uma leve pressão com o dedo indicador, tentando penetrá-lo, mas não teve sucesso, pois Sasuke moveu-se para frente tentando fugir daquela invasão.

- Não! Isso não! – disse desesperado.

- O que pensou que faríamos? – indagou – pensou que iríamos apenas dormir? – riu em seguida.

O braço fechou com mais força em volta da cintura de Sasuke, e em seguida foi invadindo o corpo de Sasuke lentamente, ouvindo o garoto gemer de dor. O seu dedo estava sendo esmagado pelas paredes de seu ânus que estava contraído de dor.

- Calma, Sasuke. Relaxe ou então será doloroso demais, e eu não vou te machucar – disse Kakashi, retirando o seu dedo daquele lugar e indo até as costas do garoto, acariciando-o para acalmá-lo.

- Isso... dói! – disse baixinho, sentindo-se humilhado por estar sentindo seu corpo desejar mais daquele toque. No fundo estava adorando ser desejado por Kakashi, mas isso não queria dizer que estava contente com sua posição.

De repente Sasuke se viu livre dos braços de Kakashi, ele sentou-se na cama, vendo que o seu mestre havia se afastado. Ele respirou aliviado e voltou a enrolar sua toalha em volta de sua cintura, no momento queria sair dali, tomar um pouco de ar puro, mas antes de colocar seus pés no chão, ele ouviu a voz de Kakashi.

- Eu só vou pegar uma coisa para facilitar para você, não saia daí!

Sasuke olhou para a porta, vendo como estava perto da saída. Mas Kakashi estava há alguns passos dele e Sasuke sabia que não tinha velocidade suficiente para conseguir fugir.

Kakashi voltou com um frasco na mão, Sasuke olhou bem para objeto lendo o seu rótulo, constatando o que seria aquilo e antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Kakashi lhe disse:

- Isso irá facilitar!

Kakashi sentou-se na cama e tratou de jogar longe aquela toalha que se enrolava no corpo de Sasuke. Ele puxou o rosto do jovem uchiha e o beijou apaixonadamente, passando sua língua por todos os cantos da sua boca, enquanto sua mão descia pelo abdômen de Sasuke, indo para seu pênis, tocando-o para no final pegá-lo em uma das suas mãos. Sasuke soltou um leve gemido ao sentir seu membro ser massageado pelas mãos hábeis de Kakashi.

Sasuke jogou sua cabeça para trás, abrindo sua boca em busca de ar. Seus cabelos grudavam na sua testa suada, era uma cena linda para Kakashi, que continuava a dar prazer para o seu pupilo. Enquanto Sasuke estava distraído, Kakashi abriu o fraco, derramando um pouco de óleo em sua mão e depois jogou um pouco do líquido no membro de Sasuke, para conseguir manipulá-lo melhor. O frasco foi deixado de lado e Kakashi voltou a deslizar sua mão por aquele membro que crescia cada vez mais.

Sasuke estava apoiado com suas mãos atrás das costas, mas não estava agüentado ficar assim. Seu corpo foi caindo para trás, até que deitou naquele colchão. De repente, Kakashi parou de masturbá-lo, ganhando um gemido frustrado do menor.

- Estou vendo que está gostando. Calma, já, já te darei prazer – disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Finalmente Sasuke estava entrando no "clima".

As pernas de Sasuke foram separadas e colocadas nos ombros de Kakashi. Sasuke apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para ver o que ele ia fazer, apesar de já suspeitar. Ele sentia-se envergonhado por ser olhado daquele jeito e o olhar de Kakashi o intimidava.

Um pouco de óleo foi derramado nas nádegas de Sasuke. O moreno apenas sentiu aquele líquido frio correr para dentro de suas nádegas para depois sentir o dedo indicador de Kakashi voltar a pressionar a entrada do seu ânus. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se ao colchão. Kakashi achou aquela cena linda.

- "Como consegue ser tão sexy o tempo todo, Sasuke?" – pensou, enfiando mais o seu dedo naquela entrada virgem. Ele tirava e colocava o dedo lentamente, abrindo espaço até que finalmente conseguiu colocá-lo por inteiro, sentindo o corpo de Sasuke se contrair e por conseqüência esmagar o seu dedo.

Um alívio momentâneo invadiu o corpo de Sasuke ao sentir o dedo de Kakashi sair por inteiro do seu corpo. Ele soltou seu corpo e seus dedos largaram o colchão que estava quase sendo rasgado. Kakashi suspirou e começou a massagear seu próprio membro, que estava ficando bem duro. Ele pegou um pouco de óleo e passou por todo seu membro e depois largou o frasco vazio no chão.

- Acalme-se, vai doer um pouco – disse Kakashi.

Antes que Sasuke perguntasse o que ele ia fazer, o garoto gemeu alto, voltando-se se agarrar ao colchão ao sentir aquele membro grande e roliço forçar a entrada do seu ânus. Sasuke gritou alguma coisa ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Kakashi pedindo espaço dentro do seu corpo. Ele tentou se afastar, mas suas pernas estavam bem presas em cima dos ombros do seu mestre que continuava a invadi-lo sem parar.

O membro de Kakashi pedia passagem até que finalmente conseguiu entrar por inteiro dentro daquele corpo. Kakashi gemeu baixinho ao sentir como o corpo de Sasuke o esmagava e o aconchegava dentro dele. Era tão quente!

- Ahhh!! Tira... Por favor, Kakashi – pediu suplicante.

- Calma! – pediu Kakashi. Ele fechou sua mão no membro de Sasuke, voltando a massageá-lo para tentar dar algum prazer para o garoto. Quando a feição de Sasuke mudou, Kakashi deu uma leve saída de dentro daquele corpo para então voltar contra ele. Sasuke gritou com a investida e não parou de fazê-lo, pois Kakashi começou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás, agarrando as coxas de Sasuke, que tremiam violentamente.

O membro de Kakashi entrava em saia rapidamente daquele corpo. Kakashi apenas observava Sasuke que estava com os olhos cerrados e mordia seu lábio para conter os gemidos que mesmo assim continuavam a sair por sua garganta.

- Você é lindo, Sasuke. E você vai gostar disso! – disse Kakashi, voltou a masturbá-lo, percebendo que Sasuke estava se contraindo cada vez menos e por ventura sentindo menos dor e mais prazer naquele ato. Momento depois, Sasuke não estava mais sentindo tanta dor, seu corpo estava se acostumando com aquele membro e agora sentia uma pontada de prazer correr por seu corpo.

Ele sentia a mão de Kakashi no seu membro, e então resolveu ajudar-se, ele fechou sua mão na mão de Kakashi acelerando os movimentos da masturbação. Kakashi animou-se com aquela atitude começou a masturbá-lo mais rápido, como foi pedido. E não demorou muito para a mão de Kakashi ser lambuzada pelo sêmen de Sasuke.

- Ah... ah... ah! Kakashi... – Sasuke delirava, enquanto sentia as estocadas dentro do seu corpo. Agora sentia prazer cada vez que Kakashi o tocava fundo, mas isso só acontecia as vezes, pois Kakashi estava cauteloso e não queria machucá-lo.

- Eu... quero...

- Ahhh...! O que você quer, Sasuke? – indagou, vendo que ele havia se calado.

- Mais forte – pediu baixinho, sentindo-se envergonhado.

Kakashi riu baixinho e saiu de dentro daquele corpo. Sasuke abriu os olhos e o encarou sem entender o motivo de ter parado. Kakashi não disse nada, apenas virou seu pupilo de barriga para baixo e com uma mão na sua barriga o puxou para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. Sasuke abriu suas pernas e deitou-se no chão, ficando numa posição totalmente de entrega a Kakashi, que ficou excitadíssimo com aquilo.

- Assim que tem que ser Sasuke. Se entregue a mim e eu te darei prazer e proteção sempre – disse, segurando seu membro pela base e voltando a penetrá-lo – ah! Ah! Sasuke, agora você será meu e de mais ninguém!

As estocadas foram mais fortes dessa vez, Sasuke gemia alto e empurrava seu corpo de encontro a Kakashi, pedindo mais contato. Eles ficaram nesse movimento ritmado até que Kakashi gemeu um pouco mais alto que o normal, anunciando a aproximação do seu orgasmo que não demorou muito a chegar, fazendo um jato quente invadir o corpo de Sasuke. Kakashi continuou se movimentando até que seu membro foi murchando. Ele saiu de dentro de Sasuke caiu deitado em cima dele, que também desmoronou.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, tentando normalizar suas respirações até que Kakashi senta-se na cama e olha para o corpo de Sasuke que estava cheio de marcas de dedos e de dentes.

- Há quanto tempo queria fazer isso... – comentou Kakashi, passando sua mão pelas costas suadas de Sasuke e depois depositou um beijo em sua cabeça.

Sasuke virou de barriga para cima e ficou a olhá-lo. Ele estava com a respiração pesada e sua face estava avermelhada e suada.

- Muito tempo? – indagou Sasuke.

- Uhum! Há alguns meses para ser mais exato.

- Hum!

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos sentindo seu corpo suplicar por descanso. E não demorou em que o sono o levasse embora. Kakashi acariciou seu rosto e pegou um lençol e cobriu seu pupilo. Ele levantou-se e puxou seu colchão para ficar ao lado de Sasuke, e quando o fez, deitou-se e abraçou o corpo menor, e foi deixando que o sono o levasse também.

No dia seguinte. Kakashi levantou-se de manhã, ele vestiu-se com suas roupas habituais e colocou sua máscara. Ele olhou para Sasuke que dormir feito uma criança e resolveu deixá-lo descansar.

Kakashi saiu da cabana, vendo que o dia estava nublado e que uma fina garoa estava caindo.

- "Parece que irá chover o dia todo" – pensou, voltando para cabana.

Ele começou a esquentar água no pequeno forno portátil, juntamente com algumas ervas cidreiras. Um pano úmido foi passado na mesa, onde agora estava um saco de maças, bananas, um pedaço de queijo amarelado e um pedaço de goiabada.

Kakashi foi até Sasuke, tocando em seu rosto e logo em seguida dando um beijo nos seus lábios. As pálpebras de Sasuke foi se abrindo lentamente, ele encarou o rosto sorridente de Kakashi e então olhou para os lados, acordando lentamente.

- Bom dia! Vamos tomar café – disse.

- Hum... Depois – disse Sasuke, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- "Ele parece mais cansado que o normal. Acho que tenho culpa nisso!" – pensou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – vamos! Eu estou fazendo chá.

Sasuke foi chutado da cama literalmente. Ele olhou para Kakashi contrariado e começou a se levantar, pegando uma cueca e um short preto, colocando-o e depois se fechou no banheiro.

Sasuke abriu a torneira do chuveiro apenas para lavar seu rosto e molhar sua boca, fazendo um bochecho rápido. Ele encostou-se na parede de madeira e respirou fundo, lembrando-se da noite passada.

- "Como eu pude ter feito aquilo? E agora o que eu faço?" – pensava aflito. Mas não pôde ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, pois Kakashi o estava chamando e ameaçando-o a arrancá-lo do banheiro.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro e foi caminhando até a mesa de madeira, sentando-se numa das cadeiras e observando Kakashi coar o chá de erva. Kakashi sentou-se à mesa colocando o chá no centro dela, para que Sasuke pegasse. Sasuke cortou o queijo e a goiabada para os dois, enquanto Kakashi picava as maçãs e bananas dentro de uma tigela.

Os dois estavam em silêncio. Kakashi não sabia como ia tentar conversar com seu pupilo, ele admitia que havia se descontrolado na noite passada, mas não se arrependia, sem contar que Sasuke havia ficado empolgado no final.

- Ah... Sasuke, sobre ontem à noite – Kakashi começou a falar, chamando a atenção do garoto – eu queria saber o que você achou!

Sasuke ficou um tempo em silêncio. O que ele havia sentido no final? Não havia sido totalmente forçado e no fundo havia provocado aquela situação. No entanto, admitir ter gostado de ser tratado daquela maneira era humilhante.

- Eu não sei – disse, sinceramente. Não sabia o que dizer, tudo havia sido tão rápido.

- Entendo! – Kakashi disse, começando comer algumas frutas, olhando para o nada.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e limparam a mesa. Sasuke saiu da cabana, sentindo o ar gélido e as gotas de chuva que o atingiam. Ele começou a caminhar para longe dali, não estava agüentando ficar naquele silêncio com Kakashi. Ele envolveu seu próprio corpo com seus braços, tentando proteger-se do frio.

- "O que foi tudo aquilo... todas aquelas sensações?" – pensou, encostando-se numa árvore, sentando-se na grama úmida sem se importa com suas roupas – "Será que Kakashi gosta de mim ou então foi apenas por prazer? Eu não sei... será que ele vai querer algo comigo ou então só quando der vontade! Pensando bem, eu não o conheço... não sei nada sobre ele!" – concluiu desesperado.

O tempo foi passando e a chuva foi apertado, agora o som forte das árvores balançando e alguns galhos quebrando invadiam os ouvidos de Sasuke. Ele estava completamente molhado e seu nariz começava a escorrer, dando sinal a um possível resfriado.

A atenção de Sasuke estava totalmente voltada para o dia anterior, ele não havia percebido que estava sendo observado desde que se sentou naquele lugar. Aos poucos, a pessoa que o observava se aproximava, sorrateiro.

- "Eu estou tão perdido. Acho que eu irei embora, não irei mais treinar com Kakashi e... Ah! Tem alguém aqui!!!" – Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente, olhando ao seu redor. Uma cortina de água cobria todo bosque, mas ele ainda sentia que estava acompanhado.

A mão de Sasuke correu até suas kunais que estavam dentro de uma pequena bolsa, presa a sua coxa esquerda. Ele pegou uma delas e ficou olhando para os lados, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito, entretanto foi inútil, quando tentou se mover ele sentiu seus pés presos e quando olhou para baixo, viu que seus pés estavam cobertos por uma grossa camada de areia.

Sasuke olhou para os lados até que finalmente achou o responsável por aquilo. No alto de uma árvore há uns quinze metros dali estava Gaara, olhando-o como se ele fosse uma presa capturada.

- O que você quer? – vociferou.

Gaara não disse nada, ele desceu da árvore e se aproximou de Sasuke. Os olhos verdes de Gaara nada diziam, mas Sasuke sentia que ele não veio apenas para conversar, mas tinhas outras intenções.

- Eu disse que você era meu – disse Gaara, com uma voz rouca e baixa – parece que você não entendeu.

- O torneio chegará... até lá, não chegue perto de mim a não ser que você quer cavar sua própria cova tão cedo! – disse, livrando-se daquela areia e dando alguns passos para o lado.

Gaara moveu sua cabeça negativamente e ergueu sua mão, fazendo mais areia sair do grande jarro que carregava. Sasuke olhou atento para aquele jutsu, mas não foi rápido suficiente para fugir, pois logo seu corpo foi abraçado por aquela areia úmida. Sasuke começou a mover-se tentando livrar daquela prisão e estava conseguindo.

- Eu te vi ontem com seu mestre – disse Gaara, fazendo Sasuke parar de se mover. Ele arregalou os olhos e então sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha, sua coloração mudou do pálido para o vermelho.

- Como você é expressivo, Sasuke – disse Gaara, aproximando-se ainda mais, até que ele tocou no rosto do moreno e puxou uma mecha do seu cabelo – eu disse que você era meu. Então, por que se entregou tão fácil a ele? – indagou em seguida, fazendo Sasuke ficar abobado com aquelas palavras. Ele nunca havia imaginado que essa era a intenção do seu rival.

- Mas que asneira você está dizendo? – indagou gaguejando um pouco.

Gaara exibiu um olhar único e amedrontador. Sasuke sentiu-se como um coelho preste a ser devorado por um coiote, era a mesma sensação que sentia com Kakashi, mas a diferença era que sabia que Kakashi não o machucaria. Sasuke sentiu aquela areia apertar seu corpo com mais força, ele via que sua visão estava ficando cada vez mais embaçada, num piscar de olhos Gaara sumiu da sua frente e antes de piscar, sentiu uma pontada na nuca e desmaiou.

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia todo seu corpo doer. Ele deu umas fortes piscadas e olhou ao redor vendo que estava num quarto escuro e ao seu redor estava cheio de areia. Seus pensamentos estavam incertos e ele voltou a fechar os olhos por mais cinco minutos e quando os abriu novamente, deparou-se com o rosto de Gaara.

- Gaara?

- Até quem fim acordou – disse, tocando no peito desnudo de Sasuke – estava ficando impaciente.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao sentir aquele toque. Ele tentou se mover, mas seus braços estavam presos no alto de cama por uma grossa camada de areia que assumiu a forma de uma corrente, a mesma coisa acontecia com seus pés. E o pior, ele estava completamente nu!

- O que você vai fazer?! – indagou Sasuke, desesperado.

- Não adianta tentar se soltar – disse – apenas irá se machucar. E eu já disse que você é meu, então farei o que eu quiser.

- Kakashi irá me achar logo e...

- Ele não irá lhe achar – disse Gaara com tranqüilidade – não se preocupe, eu irei te soltar!

Sasuke tranqüilizou-se quando ouviu aquilo, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo como seu coração havia diminuído uma batida.

- Mas antes eu irei pegar o que eu tenho por direito. Não se preocupe, não te machucarei é só você colaborar, assim como fez com seu mestre – disse em seguida, fazendo a tranqüilidade de Sasuke sumir.

Gaara desceu sua mão pelo tórax de Sasuke, parando num de seus mamilos para apertá-lo com força, torcê-lo, fazendo Sasuke gemer de dor e aquilo o excitou ainda mais. Ele deu o mesmo tratamento no outro mamilo e continuou a descer sua mão pela pele macia do moreno até chegar no seu baixo ventre, fechando sua mão no pênis de Sasuke.

- Não, Gaara! – gritou, ao sentir seu membro começar a ser massageado por aquelas mãos fortes. Era diferente do toque carinhoso de Kakashi.

A mão de Gaara apertava todo aquele membro, escorregando sua mão pela base e indo até a cabeça, apertando-a com certa força. Ele ficou nesse ritmo até que sentiu que o pedaço de carne havia crescido e agora pulsava em sua mão. Gaara se afastou e começou a se despir, ficando completamente nu na frente de Sasuke.

O corpo de Gaara era maior que o seu e bem mais musculoso. Mas não era superior ao de Kakashi. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a atenção de Sasuke foi o membro ereto do ruivo,que o olhava com malícia e desejo.

Gaara subiu na cama e sentou-se nas coxas de Sasuke. Ele olhou bem nos olhos do moreno e sorriu de modo divertido. Gaara estava adorando aquela face desesperada.

- Você é mesmo... como posso dizer? Apaixonante – disse, inclinando-se para frente, colocando seus lábios na boca de Sasuke e forçando a entrada com sua língua, logo invadiu aquela cavidade úmida e quente, explorando-a como havia desejado há tempos.

Um filete de sangue escorreu pela bochecha de Sasuke. O beijo estava muito forte e seu próprio canino havia ferido seu lábio inferior. Gaara interrompeu o beijo e com a língua foi buscar o filete de sangue, limpando-o com sua saliva. Seus lábios beijaram toda região do rosto e foram descendo por seu pescoço, dando fortes mordidas, mas depois era recompensado com beijos cálidos, como se eles pedissem desculpa pela agressão.

As mãos de Gaara não ficavam paradas, elas apalpavam aquele corpo, fincando suas unhas na pele esbranquiçada de Sasuke. Sasuke por sua vez estava ficando louco com todos aqueles toques, ele olhava para face de Gaara, vendo como ele estava sentindo prazer em tudo aquilo.

- "Isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu preciso sair daqui. Kakashi, será que você não notou que eu sumi?" – pensou, tentando soltar seus braços.

- Não vai adiantar, isso está ligado ao meu chakra – disse Gaara, continuando a beijar o abdômen de Sasuke, descendo sua língua até seu umbigo, enfiando sua língua ali até deixar uma poça de saliva para continuar a descer. Ele chegou até o membro de Sasuke e sem demora o abocanhou, arrancando um longo gemido do jovem uchiha.

O corpo de Sasuke arrepiou-se ao sentir seu membro ser acomodado naquela boca tão quente e convidativa. Ele sentia uma onda de prazer invadir seu corpo e estava gemendo alto, com os olhos fechados.

- Sabia que ia gostar – disse Gaara por um instante, chamando a atenção de Sasuke – quer que eu te solte?

- Sim, por favor – pediu, suplicante.

- Não irá tentar fugir? – indagou, olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Não – disse sussurrante.

Gaara sorriu e liberou seu chakra fazendo a areia cair no chão, sem vida alguma. Ele ficou olhando para Sasuke, esperando algum movimento da parte dele, mas ele apenas segurou seus próprios braços, massageando-os.

A atenção de Gaara foi voltada para o membro de Sasuke. Ele sentiu o moreno abrir mais as pernas, deixando que o ruivo fizesse o que bem entendesse dele. Gaara sorriu animado e voltou a chupá-lo com sofreguidão, arrancando gemidos mais altos do moreno. E não demorou a um jato de esperma invadir a boca de Gaara, que engoliu tudo, sem deixar nenhuma gota vazar.

Sasuke sentia suas costas suar e grudar contra o lençol azul. Ele apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos e ficou encarando Gaara que estava ajoelhado na cama com os olhos fechados, Sasuke sentou-se na cama chamando a atenção do ruivo e agarrou sua cabeça e fechou sua boca na de Sasuke, devorando-a.

O beijo era esmagador. Sasuke queria sair dali o quanto antes, mas tinha que ficar esperto, pois o chão estava coberto de areia, caso pisasse ali, Gaara ia prendê-lo e maltratá-lo por ter tentado fugir.

Gaara sentou-se na cama e puxou o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo cair por cima do dele, e então foi empurrando a cabeça de Sasuke para baixo, na direção do seu próprio membro. Sasuke olhou para aquele grande pedaço de carne, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha.

- Vai! – Gaara mandou, com certa impaciência, fechando sua mão direta nos fios dos cabelos de Sasuke.

O moreno abriu a boca e colocou aquele membro na sua boca, sentindo ele crescer até sua garganta. Ele engasgou e sentiu vontade de se afastar, mas a mão de Gaara o prendia. Gaara começou a movimentar a cabeça de Sasuke para frente e para trás, num vai-e-vem ritmado.

- "Eu... não agüento...ah! Kakashi não me fez passar por isso" – pensou – "então talvez, ele goste mesmo de mim. Ah, o que eu estou pensando agora?!!"

Gaara havia gemido alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo seus fios ruivos grudarem na curva do seu pescoço por causa do suor que cobria seu corpo. Com dificuldade ele afastou a cabeça de Sasuke e voltou a beijá-lo com mais calma dessa vez, dando alguns beijos carinhosos pela curva de seu pescoço e o abraçou logo em seguida, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Gostaria de não ter que prendê-lo da próxima vez, Sasuke. Eu gosto de você.

- Então me solta! – pediu.

- Mas... meu desejo é mais forte – disse, dando uma leve risada.

Sasuke foi jogado no colchão de barriga para cima. Ele olhou para Gaara que estava separando suas pernas, o moreno sabia o que estava por vim e sentia-se ansioso, e amaldiçoava-se por estar sentindo prazer naquilo. E estava gostando de estar sendo desejado daquela maneira por alguém que ele viu apenas algumas vezes.

O chakra de Gaara estava comando a areia novamente, fazendo-a segurar os braços de Sasuke e sua cintura para que ele se mantivesse parado na cama. As pernas de Sasuke foram abertas e bem afastadas para que Gaara se ajeitasse no meio delas, segurando seu membro pela base e começando a empurrá-lo contra o ânus de Sasuke.

O grito de Sasuke invadiu os ouvidos de Gaara. O ruivo entrava com cuidado e saia lentamente, voltando a colocar seu membro naquela entrada apertada. Ficou assim por um tempo, vendo como estava conseguindo permissão para entrar naquele corpo tão fechado. Ele conseguiu colocar seu membro pela metade, e quando o fez, forçou seu quadril para frente, fazendo todo seu membro entrar naquele corpo.

Sasuke sentia-se fraco, não tinha mais forças para gritar. Seu corpo estava tremendo e seu ânus ardia. Estava sentindo a invasão de Gaara e de Kakashi ao mesmo tempo, ainda estava dolorido.

Gaara mordeu seu lábio inferior e começou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás, num movimento lento e ritmado. Sua mão esquerda fechou-se no membro de Sasuke, dando-lhe prazer também. Sasuke foi se acostumando aos movimentos e aos poucos gemia baixinho de prazer, virando sua cabeça ora para esquerda, ora para direta, ora afundava-se no colchão e ora a erguia para olhar para baixo.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam mudando de cor, ele começava a adquirir uma cor avermelhada. E Gaara percebeu, achando tudo aquilo maravilhoso. Ora os olhos de Sasuke eram cobertos por um manto negro como a noite e ora eram manchados com a cor de seus fios ruivos. De uma coisa ambos tinham certeza, Sasuke não tinha controle sobre mais nada.

Gaara gozou dentro de Sasuke, havia obtido seu prazer máximo ao ficar observando aquela mudança de coloração e ao ficar ouvindo os doces gemidos de Sasuke. Entretanto, o moreno ainda não havia gozado novamente. Mas Gaara tratou de cuidar disso, fechando sua boca no membro de Sasuke e não demorou a obter a resposta desejada, pois sua boca foi inundada pela segunda vez por seu sêmen.

Os dois caem exaustos na cama. Gaara caiu sobre o corpo de Sasuke, mas logo rolou para o lado, respirando tranqüilamente. Ele tocou nas mãos do moreno, sentindo seus dedos suados.

Sasuke sentiu o toque em sua mão e foi fechando seus olhos lentamente. Estava mais sonolento que antes, e acabou por cochilar ali mesmo, esquecendo-se com quem estava.

Sasuke estava jogado num sonho estranho. Ele observava um coelho negro correndo floresta adentro e atrás deles havia alguns animais o perseguindo. Ele viu que o primeiro bicho havia dado uma patada no coelho, mas ele conseguiu ficar de pé e voltar a correr, mas numa curva entre uma árvore mais grossa, ele deu de cara com outro bicho, que lhe deu uma mordida no pescoço, mas mesmo assim o coelho conseguiu correr, escondendo-se numa caverna.

O seu sonho não fazia sentido, mas sentia-se aflito nele, mesmo vendo as coisas ao longe. Sasuke sentia o medo daquele coelho e torcia para que ele conseguisse fugir.

- Fuja... – disse baixinho, remexendo-se na cama.

Os olhos de Sasuke foram se abrindo lentamente. Ele olhou ao redor vendo que estava na cabana. Ele sentou-se abruptamente ao lembrar-se de Gaara.

- Calma. Você está seguro!

Sasuke olhou para o lado, vendo Kakashi sentado na mesa da pequena cozinha. Ele estava bebendo alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, olhando para os lados, olhando para suas próprias mãos em seguida.

- Eu te encontrei dormindo embaixo de uma árvore. Não precisa fugir de mim, se quiser podemos conversar – disse Kakashi.

- Embaixo de uma árvore? Sozinho?

- Sim, por que? – indagou, sem entender – era para estar com alguém? – perguntou em seguida.

Sasuke olhou para o lençol que o cobria, agora que havia percebido que estava pelado. Suas roupas estavam estendidas num varal que Kakashi havia improvisado.

- "Aquilo... não foi minha imaginação. Eu... eu sinto meu corpo dolorido" – pensou. Sasuke olhou para suas mãos e sentiu alguns grãos finos de areia entre seus dedos, e então se lembrou do último toque de Gaara na sua mão.

- Não é bom você sair assim sem avisar – disse Kakashi, interrompendo seus pensamentos – Nem dormir na chuva. Você está com febre, foi difícil cuidar de você.

- Desculpe – pediu, ainda atordoado. Ele tocou na sua testa, sentindo como estava quente, apensar de sentir muito frio.

Kakashi deixou a xícara em cima da mesa e levantou-se, caminhando até Sasuke, sentando-se ao seu lado no colchão. O olho direito de Kakashi parou na face de Sasuke e sem nenhuma hesitação, ele tocou em seu rosto e no instante seguinte beijou sua bochecha.

Sasuke sentiu o toque carinhoso de seu mestre, fechando os olhos lentamente. Kakashi retirou sua máscara e desceu seus lábios até a boca de Sasuke, dando um beijo suave.

- "Você disse que me protegeria, Kakashi. Mas onde você estava quando eu precisei?" – pensou, entristecido, sentindo o toque de Kakashi na sua cintura.

Sasuke deixou-se ser deitado no colchão para receber as carícias de Kakashi.

_O amor é uma infinidade de ilusões que serve de analgésico para a alma.  
(Marlon Moraes)_

Continua...

Hello! Comentário são bem vindos.

A fanfiction está bem perva, eu sei!! Quem será o próximo coiote? E qual vai ser a participação de Naruto nessa história? Lalalala... Próximo capítulo está a caminho. Sou perva mesmo!

Não é mistério que Sasuke é o Coelho, Kakashi e Gaara são os coiotes! Mas falta mais um coiote e uma certa raposa darem as caras!! (banquete de Sasuke!!)

Os fatos estão diferentes com o anime! E obviamente está OOC, mas espero que não esteja muito! Ai ai ai...

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.


	2. O Rugido da Raposa

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

Capítulo 2

O Rugido da Raposa

_Faça com que as coisas mais belas de sua vida sejam atos e não apenas palavras;  
sejam fatos e não apenas desejos._

_(Harry Benjamin)_

Uma semana havia passado desde então. Sasuke voltou a treinar com Kakashi, mas tudo estava diferente agora. O modo como Kakashi o tratava estava deixando Sasuke abobado. Quem ia pensar que Kakashi era tão atencioso e gentil? Descobertas de Sasuke!

Era um final de tarde, Sasuke estava terminando sua série de flexões, enquanto Kakashi lia seu inseparável livro de bolso. Tudo estava calmo, mas toda essa calmaria acabou quando um grito cortou o silêncio dos dois.

Sasuke e Kakashi olharam para o garoto loiro e de grandes olhos azuis que se aproximava. Naruto estava correndo na direção dos dois, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, atrás dele estava Jiraya, que parecia constrangido com aqueles gritos histéricos.

- Naruto?

- Olá, Kakashi sensei! Olá Sasuke! – gritou, acenando.

- Não grita, seu idiota – disse Sasuke, sentando-se no chão.

Jiraya se aproximou, ficando ao lado de Kakashi. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura e disse:

- Eu prometi ao Naruto que o traria aqui caso ele me obedecesse – disse Jiraya – espero não estar atrapalhando!! – sorriu em seguida, coçando a cabeça.

Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke, com as mãos na cintura, olhando-o com certa desconfiança.

- Você não me parece mais forte – disse Naruto.

- Não? Quer ver? – Sasuke irritou-se, levantando-se.

- Hei, hei! Calma vocês dois – disse Kakashi, respirando fundo.

- Bom, eu vou indo! Até – disse Jiraya, saindo de fininho.

- Espera!! – Kakashi correu atrás de Jiraya, mas ele já se encontrava bem longe dali. Kakashi olhou para Naruto que estava implicando com Sasuke e então olhou para cima, pedindo paciência para os Deuses. Sua paz havia acabado!

Os três ficaram conversando durante um tempo, até que resolveram voltar para cabana. Kakashi andava atrás dos dois, que conversavam sobre alguns fatos que aconteceram no exame chunnin.

- "Minha diversão acabou" – pensou Kakashi, entristecido. Ele olhou para o corpo de Sasuke e depois pegou seu livrinho de bolso. O jeito era ler para desviar alguns pensamentos pervertidos da sua cabeça.

Quando chegaram na cabana, Naruto entrou correndo e foi direto para o banheiro, ficando ali por um bom tempo. Sasuke estava descalçando seus sapatos. Kakashi aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios, dizendo baixinho:

- Parece que não nos tocaremos por um bom tempo.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. A porta do banheiro foi aberta sendo acompanhada de um mau cheiro. Naruto olhou para os dois e então se jogou na cadeira da cozinha. Ele ficou um tempo quieto e depois voltou a "tagalerar" sobre um monte de coisas com Kakashi e Sasuke, que estavam loucos para fugir dali.

Após o interminável falatório, Kakashi ajudou Naruto a arrumar sua cama. Ele quis ficar no meio dos dois e assim o fez. Horas mais tarde, Naruto deu sinal de cansaço para a alegria de Kakashi e Sasuke. O loirinho colocou seu pijama e sua inseparável toquinha de dormir e jogou-se na cama, dando um longo bocejo.

Os três estavam tentando dormir agora. Kakashi e Sasuke sentiam um pouco de frio, pois estavam acostumados a dormirem juntos. Naruto começava a entrar no mundo dos sonhos, mas antes disso, um pensamento intrigante passou por sua cabeça.

- "Por que Kakashi sensei beijou o Sasuke e disse aquilo? Há quanto tempo existe isso? E por que justo com o Sasuke?"

O sol começou a nascer no horizonte, entretanto seus raios estavam fracos e mal conseguiam passar pelas densas nuvens acinzentadas. O vento estava forte e gélido; as folhas que estavam dormentes no chão, começaram a levantar vôo com a ventania que corria pela floresta.

O vento passava pelas frestas da cabana, chamando a atenção dos seus inquilinos que foram acordando de mal humor, diferentemente quando acordavam com calorosos raios solares. O primeiro a se levantar foi Kakashi que começou a se alongar enquanto observava seus pupilos cochilarem.

Kakashi foi se arrastando até sua mochila para pegar uma toalha de banho e sua roupa típica. Quando fechou a porta do banheiro, Naruto foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, sentando-se na cama, ele olhou para Sasuke e depois para o banheiro, onde ele já podia ouvir o som do chuveiro.

- Sasuke? – Naruto o chamou, enquanto bocejava.

- Hum?

- Já está acordado?

- Que pergunta idiota! – disse, sentando-se na cama, coçando seus olhos que estavam vermelhos de sono. Kakashi podia ter começado a tratá-lo de uma forma diferente, mas o treino continuava tão intenso como antes.

Um som cômico e ao mesmo tempo miserável corta o silêncio entre os dois. Naruto sorriu e coçou sua cabeça, sentindo seu estomago queimar de fome. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e foi se levantando, exibindo para Naruto seu tórax desnudo, mostrando seus músculos levemente definidos.

Naruto ficou observando o jovem Uchiha arrumar sua cama. O coração do loirinho começou a bater mais forte e seu corpo começou a desejar aquela carne tão macia e esbranquiçada que cobria o corpo de Sasuke, os olhos azulados de Naruto pararam no rosto do moreno, observando cada linha do seu rosto, notando como seus lábios eram finos e rosados e foi nesse momento que Naruto passou a língua por entre os lábios. Queria sentir aquele corpo!

Sasuke olhou para Naruto que apenas lhe sorriu e acenou com as mãos, o moreno nem sequer se importou com a atitude chamativa do outro, pois Naruto sempre foi um pouco maluquinho. Sempre estava esbanjando aquele olhar maroto e cheio de energia.

Minutos mais tarde, Naruto havia arrumado sua cama e agora estava pegando alguns suprimentos alimentícios na sua mochila. Ele pegou um pacote de macarrão e alguns legumes, que estavam dentro de um pote, devidamente lavados e sem casca.

- Você se precaveu muito bem – comentou Sasuke, sentando na cadeira. Ele estava colhendo algumas ervas cidreiras dentro de um saco plástico para fazer o chá.

- Hum! Eu não sei fazer um lamen tão bom quanto o do tio! Mas pelo menos eu não vou ficar tomando chazinho! – disse, orgulhoso.

Naruto pegou uma panela, encheu de água e jogou o macarrão. Ele sentou-se à mesa e ficou observando Sasuke.

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando? – indagou, imapaciente.

- Ah! Nada... Bem, como está sendo ficar tanto tempo sozinho com o Kakashi sensei? – indagou.

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas, chamando a atenção de Naruto e então respondeu:

- Normal.

- Mesmo? E Sasuke. Você conseguiu ver o rosto do Kakashi sensei? – indagou, exibindo um olhar divertido.

- Ah... bem! Eu... acho que vi de... relance – disse, gaguejando.

- E como ele é?

- Er... normal! – disse – "Muito bonito" – pensou em seguida.

Kakashi saiu do banho com uma coloração meio azulada. Estava muito frio no banheiro e o chuveiro não era muito quente, aliás, era uma água morna. Ele foi se aproximando dos seus pupilos.

- O que é isso? – indagou, apontando para a panela no fogo.

- Macarrão – Sasuke e Naruto disseram em uníssono.

- Hum! Muito bom! – sorriu animado. Naruto podia ser uma praga, mas finalmente ia mudar o cardápio. Kakashi não agüentava mais tomar chá e comer frutas.

Os três ficaram conversando por um tempo. Naruto cortava os vegetais e os acrescentava com algum tempero ao macarrão, quando terminou de cozinhar, ele dividiu a comida em três partes e os três comeram juntos à mesa.

Momentos mais tarde, Kakashi e Sasuke caminhavam para fora da cabana. Tinham que começar o treinamento apesar do dia acinzentado. Naruto obviamente os seguia, ele queria ver como era o treinamento.

As horas foram se passando e Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais entediado. Ele não entedia as explicações detalhadas de Kakashi e nem sequer tinha paciência para ficar ali olhando Sasuke tentar e falhar várias vezes.

- Ah! Hei, Kakashi sensei! – Naruto gritou – Você parece cansado!

- Cansado? Bem, eu não dormi direito ontem. Fiquei caminhando por aí – disse, coçando a cabeça.

- Por que não volta e prepara alguma coisa gostosa para nós comermos? Eu ajudo esse fracote! – disse em seguida, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Sasuke.

Kakashi ficou pensativo por um tempo e acabou acatando a idéia, não porque estava cansado, mas sim porque não agüentava ficar olhando para Sasuke sem poder tocá-lo como desejava.

- Ok! Eu vou indo! – disse, acenando para seus pupilos.

- E não é que ele foi mesmo! – exclamou Naruto, dando uma risada triunfante.

Sasuke começou a se alongar, ele estava cansado e não ia ficar treinando sozinho com Naruto. Ele estava caminhando para fora da área de treinamento, mas Naruto o deteve, pulando em sua frente, exibindo um olhar contrariado.

- Hei! Você vai embora?

- Sim, sai da frente! – disse, desviando-se de Naruto.

- Sasuke, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Sasuke virou seu rosto para trás, esperando a pergunta.

- Não acha que está um bom dia para tomarmos banho no rio? – indagou em seguida, abaixando sua cabeça para que Sasuke não visse a coloração avermelhada que tingiu suas bochechas.

Sasuke ficou um pouco pensativo, ele olhou para suas roupas que estavam um trapo e depois passou as mãos por seu rosto, sentindo como estavam sujos. Ele demorou um pouco a responder. Será que seria uma boa idéia tomar banho no rio com Naruto? Ainda não sabia a resposta, enquanto pensava o sol tratava de voltar a queimar seu couro cabeludo, pois finalmente as nuvens haviam sumido e sol resolveu dar as "caras" nesse dia que prometia ser acinzentado.

Naruto estava quase desistindo, aliás, seus pensamentos até estavam em outro lugar. Sasuke não respondia e ele mesmo não sabia como insistir para que o outro o fizesse. A perna de Naruto moveu-se, indo em direção a cabana, não tinha o que fazer ali, entretanto deteve-se quando ouviu Sasuke lhe dizer:

- Ah, está muito quente. Acho que é uma boa idéia. Preciso relaxar um pouco!

Naruto abriu a boca, mostrando como estava surpreso. Suas pálpebras abriram e fecharam rapidamente para ver se havia ouvido bem. Quando percebeu que aquilo não era ilusão, ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada forte atingiu sua barriga, fazendo aquele "friozinho" característico na sua barriga. Estava ansioso!

Os dois foram caminhando até uma lagoa que havia por ali. Quando chegaram, olharam para a água transparente e as pedras que estavam rodeando o lugar, como se escondessem àquela maravilha da natureza. Próximo ao lago havia alguns animais, mas logo se afastaram com a presença dos humanos.

Sasuke começou a se despir. Naruto estava atrás dele, o loirinho não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, ele acompanhava as mãos de Sasuke retirarem cada peça de roupa e aquilo o estava deixando louco. Seus hormônios estavam a "mil", seus olhos estavam ficando de uma coloração diferente, estavam ficando avermelhados e ele não entendia o calor que estava sentindo. Quanto a Sasuke, ele ficou completamente nu e olhou para Naruto que parecia estranho.

- "Os olhos dele..." – pensou Sasuke, vendo que os olhos de Naruto estava um pouco escuros demais, ficando até um pouco avermelhado. E as marcas de garras em suas bochechas estavam mais vivas que antes, parecia que estavam maiores. Mas Sasuke não ligou muito para isso, ele começou a adentrar no lago, sentindo seus pêlos se arrepiarem.

Naruto retirou suas roupas rapidamente, jogando-as de qualquer jeito no chão. E sem demoras, entrou no lago, jogando-se de uma pedra. O loirinho afundou e depois levantou rapidamente, trazendo todo seu cabelo no rosto.

O jovem Uchiha estava boiando na água, seus músculos estavam relaxando aos poucos. Ele estava olhando para o céu que havia poucas nuvens, as chuvas desses últimos dias haviam limpado todo o céu para que o majestoso sol aparecesse. Isso havia feito o dia ficar insuportavelmente quente, mas melhor assim do que ficar num bosque chuvoso.

Enquanto os músculos de Sasuke estavam relaxados, Naruto sentia seus músculos ficarem cada vez mais tensos. Seus pêlos estavam arrepiados e ele não estava sentindo nenhum pouco de frio, ao contrário, seu corpo estava muito quente. Ele nadava para mais perto de Sasuke, por debaixo d'água para poder olhar o corpo do moreno.

Sasuke afundou de repente, ele abriu os olhos embaixo d'água vendo que Naruto estava ali, olhando-o de um modo estranho. Seus olhos pareciam-se com os de um animal, e um chakra avermelhado estavam cobrindo seu corpo. O moreno tentou subiu a superfície, mas foi agarrado por mãos fortes que o impulsionaram para baixo.

- "O que?! Naruto?! O que ele está..." – pensou, desesperado. Ele tentava subir a superfície e seu ar estava começando a faltar.

- "O que eu estou fazendo?" – pensou Naruto – "Eu... não agüento mais segurar isso. Esse desejo. O que é isso? Por Sasuke mexe tanto comigo?" – pensou em seguida, soltando o corpo do moreno que subiu até a superfície, abrindo a boca para deixar o oxigênio entrar.

Naruto voltou à superfície também e ficou olhando Sasuke nadar até a beira da lagoa. O moreno tocou na borda da lagoa, sujando suas mãos com o barro e então olhou para Naruto que nadava em sua direção.

- Você ficou maluco!? – gritou Sasuke, mostrando um olhar enraivecido para o outro.

O loiro parou na frente de Sasuke, mostrando uma seriedade que não lhe pertencia. Sasuke ouvia seu sexto sentido pedir para que saísse dali, mas estava curioso demais para saber o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo para sair dali assim.

- "Eu... eu não sinto que deva ficar aqui. Ah! O que é isso? É o Naruto... O que ele quer?" – pensou.

- Por que Sasuke? – indagou Naruto – Por que... você escolheu Kakashi sensei?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Afinal, quem mais saberia desse segredo? Parecia que todo mundo sabia! Gaara havia descoberto. Naruto mal ficou um dia com eles e já sabia também. Será que estava tão na cara assim o que eles haviam feito?

O jovem Uchiha ficou vermelho de repente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, afinal não sabia o que dizer. Entretanto a voz de Naruto o trouxe novamente a realidade.

- Por que!?

- Eu não sei, apenas aconteceu – disse, sussurrante.

- E você gosta dele? – indagou, dando alguns passos na direção de Sasuke, fazendo a água se agitar.

- Eu acho que sim – disse.

- Você percebeu Sasuke que eu gosto de você? – revelou Naruto.

Os lábios de Sasuke abriram-se para dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele arregalou os olhos e então encarou a face de Naruto, prestando mais atenção nele, finalmente Sasuke olhou bem para Naruto vendo que não era mais aquele menino irresponsável e palhaço que sempre estava arrumando confusão para querer se mostrar forte. Agora na frente de Sasuke havia um homem, uma pessoa que ele havia ignorado todo esse tempo e que agora lhe exibia um olhar fulminante.

- Nunca olhou realmente para mim, não é? – indagou, exibindo uma face entristecida.

- Não, Naruto. No começo, eu só pensava em mim, na minha vingança, no meu ódio. Eu não tinha tempo para olhar as pessoas ao meu redor – disse, vendo que era preciso dizer aquilo ou então magoaria ainda mais Naruto, um Naruto que ele nunca havia visto.

- Mas notou Kakashi sensei – disse.

- Ah, sim. Bom, não foi bem assim – disse, lembrando-se dos fatos passados – aconteceu.

- E não pode acontecer entre nós? – indagou. Naruto aproximou-se mais de Sasuke, que deu um passo para trás, temendo aquela aproximação, entretanto suas costas bateram contra uma pedra.

- O que você quer, Naruto?

- Hum... – Naruto sorriu – Um pouco da sua atenção! Nada mais.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, ele sentiu as mãos de Naruto o empurrarem contra a rocha, ele tentou se afastar, mas o chakra de Naruto estava alto demais e o moreno ficou perplexo ao ver uma cauda avermelhada sendo formada pelo chakra de Naruto. Ele parecia um animal, e seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais avermelhados.

- "Eu... eu preciso reagir! Esse não é o Naruto!"- pensou. Sasuke levantou seu joelho, acertando o membro de Naruto com força, mas para a infelicidade do Uchiha, Naruto não se moveu, apenas fechou os olhos e soltou um leve gemido.

O corpo de Sasuke arrepiou-se, chamando a atenção de Naruto que se aproximou dos seus ouvidos e sussurrou:

- Viu como seu corpo reage ao meu!?

A língua de Naruto atacou o pescoço de Sasuke, dando longas lambidas naquela pele adocicada. Naruto acomodou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sasuke e ficou ali, explorando cada pedaço do seu pescoço, fazendo os pêlos de Sasuke continuarem arrepiados.

O jovem Uchiha parou de fazer força para tentar fugir, assim ele sentiu que as mãos de Naruto desceram por seu corpo, indo até sua cintura, abraçando-a carinhosamente. A língua de Naruto caminhou até o peito do moreno, indo até um dos mamilos, mordiscando-o e depois o lambendo, fazendo-os ficar durinhos e avermelhados. O mesmo tratamento foi dado ao outro mamilo.

- "Eu... estou traindo Kakashi. Ah... O que eu faço?" – pensou Sasuke, sentindo seu corpo começar a queimar por dentro.

A boca de Naruto foi apressada, logo abocanhou o membro de Sasuke, passando a língua por toda sua extensão. Ele chupava aquele pedaço de carne, sentindo que ele crescia rapidamente em sua boca. Ora ele o massageava com a sua mão direita, ora ele colocava na boca, ora ele mordiscava a glande e ora ele voltava chupá-lo com intensidade. Todos estes movimentos estavam deixando Sasuke mais enlouquecido. O moreno havia jogado sua cabeça para trás, deixando um gemido rouco sair por sua garganta. Suas pernas estavam tremendo levemente e seus joelhos foram perdendo a força, foram dobrando, até que se ajoelhou no chão.

Naruto sorriu de canto, sentindo algumas gotas de sêmen em seus lábios. Ele passou sua língua pelo queixo de Sasuke, subindo até seus lábios, passando por seu nariz e parando na sua testa, como se fosse um gato a dar banho em seu filhote.

Uma mão trêmula tocou o rosto de Naruto, passando pelas marcas em sua bochecha. Sasuke observava atentamente seu rosto, Naruto acompanhou os movimento e então fechou os olhos para receber aquela carícia. O moreno desceu sua mão até o ombro de Naruto, sentindo como ele estava tenso. E então voltou a olhar para a cauda que havia se formado com o chakra vermelho e para a surpresa de Sasuke, havia mais uma cauda, somando duas.

- "Kakashi..." – pensou uma última vez no seu mestre.

Naruto abraçou o corpo de Sasuke e então o puxou para dentro da lagoa, fazendo a água se agitar. Eles pararam num canto, a água estava batendo um pouco a cima dos joelhos dos dois.

A mão de Naruto fechou-se nos cabelos de Sasuke, fazendo-o gemer baixinho com o puxão. E então ele empurrou a cabeça do moreno na direção do seu membro. Sasuke abriu os lábios, deixando aquele pedaço de carne que pulsava adentrar na sua boca. Naruto moveu seu corpo para frente e para trás, enquanto Sasuke o acompanhava. Eles ficaram nesse ritmo até Sasuke sentir seus cabelos serem puxados com mais força.

Um longo e rouco gemido deixou a garganta de Naruto, ele tremia levemente sentindo o orgasmo começar a chegar. Sasuke acelerou a masturbação, vendo como Naruto enlouquecia e no instante seguinte, um líquido morno inundou sua boca. O moreno deixou vazar para fora, quase havia engasgado. E o membro de Naruto ainda continuava ereto!

O loirinho olhou para baixo, vendo o sêmen que escorria para fora. Ele ajoelhou-se na água e então fechou sua boca na de Sasuke, explorando-a, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Aquilo o excitava. Sasuke tinha seu gosto e queria deixar seu gosto nele também!

As mãos de Naruto desceram até as nádegas de Sasuke, apertando-as e depois subiu até suas costas, marcando o corpo do moreno com as suas unhas, fazendo um fio avermelhado de sangue pisado. Sasuke gemeu baixinho, imaginando o estrago que Naruto estava fazendo em seu corpo.

Naruto desceu sua mão até o membro de Sasuke, vendo que ele ainda não havia se aliviado. Ele começou a massageá-lo, fazendo a água ficar cada vez mais agitada, algumas bolhas de ar haviam se formado em volta deles. Sasuke deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto enquanto sentia aquele toque tão íntimo. Ele ficou ali, quieto, apenas ouvindo o barulho que Naruto estava fazendo com a água, alguns gemidos tímidos saíam por seus lábios. Um choque correu pelo corpo de Sasuke, fazendo gozar na mão de Naruto.

O loirinho lambeu seus dedos, mas não sentiu muito o gosto de Sasuke, pois a água havia lavado sua mão. Aquilo o frustrou. Ele olhou para o rapaz que estava encostado ao seu corpo, desejando-o ainda mais.

Naruto sentou-se, e puxou o corpo de Sasuke na sua direção, fazendo-o ficar sentado no seu colo. O moreno respirou fundo ao sentir a mão de Naruto passar por entre suas nádegas, pedindo espaço para então tocar na entrada do seu ânus, pressionando-o com seus dois dedos maiores. Sasuke abraçou o pescoço de Naruto ao sentir aquele toque que lhe invadia por inteiro.

Os dedos de Naruto estavam dentro de Sasuke, sentindo como aquele corpo era quente e como o esmagava. Ele foi abrindo espaço naquele buraco apertando, sentindo a parede de veludo que o envolvia, e ficou ali por um tempo até que resolveu retirar seus dedos e quando o fez, o abraço de Sasuke em seu pescoço relaxou. Naruto sorriu de canto e voltou a colocar seus dois dedos, tirando-os e colocando lentamente, vendo como Sasuke movia seu quadril para baixo, pedindo mais profundidade e pressão.

As presas de Naruto fecharam-se na marca do selo de Orochimaru, mordendo-o com certa ferocidade, sentindo ciúme por Sasuke ter sido tocado por aquela cobra asquerosa. O moreno gritou de dor e um filete de sangue escorreu por seu pescoço, descendo pelas suas costas e misturando-se com a água. Naruto desceu suas presas até o mamilo de Sasuke, mordendo-o com força, mas com menos ferocidade que antes, fazendo Sasuke gritar mais alto, tentando se afastar.

Naruto o abraçou e depois beijou seus lábios com delicadeza. Depois que Sasuke relaxou, o loirinho afrouxou o abraçou e desceu sua mão até o seu próprio membro que estava bem duro.

- Senta aqui – disse Naruto, ofegante.

Sasuke obedeceu, ele afundou seu pescoço na curva do pescoço de Naruto e foi descendo lentamente, sentindo a cabeça do membro de Naruto pedir passagem para adentrar em seu corpo. O moreno respirava rapidamente, não conseguindo controlar sua respiração. Naruto estava ficando impaciente com a demora, então ele ajudou Sasuke a descer com sua outra mão. Quando metade do pênis de Naruto já se encontrava dentro do moreno, Sasuke resolveu soltar seu corpo, sentindo aquele grande volume invadi-lo de uma vez só.

Um grito doloroso invadiu os ouvidos de Naruto. O loirinho apenas gemeu ao sentir todo seu membro ser empalado daquele jeito. Ele ficou abraçado ao corpo de Sasuke, sentindo como ele estava trêmulo e então fechou suas mãos na cintura do moreno, movimentando-o para cima e pra baixo, no começo o movimento foi mais lento, mas aos poucos, Naruto foi intensificando Ele sacudia o corpo de Sasuke para cima e para baixo, os cabelos negros de Sasuke moviam-se para cima e para baixo, alguns grudavam em seu rosto, outros estavam dançando conforme a música.

- "Ah... ah... Kakashi... Como poderei olhá-lo novamente?" – pensou.

Naruto mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou para a face de Sasuke. O moreno estava com os olhos vermelhos dessa vez, mas voltaram a serem negros para então voltarem a ficarem avermelhados. O loirinho achou aquilo divertido, Sasuke era uma caixinha de surpresa. Queria enlouquecê-lo cada vez mais!

Os dois ficaram se movendo naquele ritmo acelerado até que Naruto gozou novamente, só que dessa vez dentro do corpo do moreno. Sasuke respirou fundo ao sentir aquele grande membro sair de dentro dele. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. As duas caudas de Naruto aproximaram-se do corpo de Sasuke, tocando-o, fazendo o moreno se assustar. Elas alisavam sua pele delicadamente, era um carinho gostoso, leve e sem nenhuma malícia. Sasuke podia até dormir ali.

Sasuke tentou se afastar de Naruto após um tempo, mas este foi mais rápido e o virou de barriga para baixo naquela lagoa. O moreno olhou para trás, assustado e constatou que o membro de Naruto ainda continuava ereto, para o seu terror, pois já estava esgotado. A mão de Naruto empurrou as costas de Sasuke, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. O moreno olhou para a água que estava quase encostando em seu nariz.

- Naruto eu... ahhh!!! – tentou falar alguma coisa, mas gritou em seguida quando sentiu o membro de Naruto invadi-lo novamente.

Naruto segurava o quadril de Sasuke com as duas mãos. Ele retirava seu membro lentamente e depois investia com força, balançando violentamente o corpo de Sasuke para frente. Ele não acelerava os movimentos e ficou nesse ritmo, ouvindo os roucos gemidos de Sasuke. Este por sua vez, queria desmoronar, mas sempre que abaixava sua cabeça sentia a água lhe cobrir, aos poucos estava engolindo bastante água.

Vendo a dificuldade do moreno, Naruto fechou sua mão esquerda nos cabelos do moreno, puxando sua cabeça para cima. Agora Sasuke estava imóvel, ele não conseguia mover sua cabeça para nenhuma direção, estava à mercê de Naruto que o invadia sem nenhuma cerimônia. Sasuke já sentia seu ânus arder e queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

O chakra de Naruto foi ficando cada vez mais forte, ele estava sentindo que agora poderia aliviar-se finalmente. Ele acelerou os movimentos, parecia uma besta em cima de Sasuke, estava numa velocidade anormal e seus olhos haviam perdido totalmente sua racionalidade. Era uma raposa! Pensava e agia como uma.

De repente, tudo pára. Naruto num último esforço investe com mais ferocidade contra o corpo do moreno e depois cai em cima do mesmo. Havia gozado e seu membro estava murchando dentro de Sasuke. O moreno por sua vez desabou, caindo naquela água fria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Após um tempo, sasuke foi engatinhando até a beira da lagoa, sentindo todos seus músculos suplicarem por descanso, ele deitou no barro e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo arder. Naruto foi andando até Sasuke, caindo ao lado e perdendo a consciência logo em seguida, fazendo as caudas sumirem juntamente com aquele chakra.

Sasuke queria dormir ali mesmo. Sentia que o chakra de Naruto de alguma forma havia sugado toda sua força. Entretanto, ele engoliu em seco, ao sentir a presença de Kakashi. ele olhou para o lado vendo os pés do seu mestre e então olhou para cima, vendo que Kakashi o olhava seriamente.

- Kakashi... – sussurrou seu nome.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou, abaixando-se.

- Naruto, ele enlouqueceu! – disse, o que não era uma mentira.

- Como assim? Está dando uma desculpa por ter me traído? – indagou, tocando nos cabelos de Sasuke, olhando para suas costas que sangravam.

- Tem razão! – disse, fechando os olhos – não fui totalmente forçado.

Kakashi fechou as mãos com força e então olhou com certa raiva para Naruto. Ele puxou Sasuke pelo braço, vendo que ele estava quase dormindo e então o jogou na direção da rocha. O moreno gemeu baixinho e foi escorregando, até sentar-se no chão.

- O que aconteceu com o Naruto? – indagou, olhando para o loirinho.

- Eu não sei. Ele ficou estranho de repente, e surgiram duas caudas e seu chakra estava anormal... ele parecia uma raposa – disse.

O olho direito de Kakashi arregalou-se e então ele prestou mais atenção no corpo de Sasuke, vendo como estava todo arranhado e com sangue pisado, ele viu que o pescoço estava mordido e que seus lábios estavam vermelhos e rachados. Kakashi abaixou-se na frente de Sasuke e tocou em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto, olhando para as marcas de unhas de Naruto. Ele tocou nos fios negros, dando um leve puxão, vendo como o moreno tremeu, sentindo seu couro cabeludo arder. Naruto havia puxado seus cabelos de modo selvagem.

- "O selo foi quebrado. Foi uma sorte ele ter voltado ao normal desse jeito. Jiraya havia me contado o que estava acontecendo com Naruto, mas não pensei que ele ia despertar aqui para... para ... hum... por que de repente ele resolveu ir atrás de Sasuke?" – pensava, enquanto olhava para Sasuke, vendo o estrago que o loirinho havia feito em seu corpo.

- Hei, Kakashi. Por que você sempre não está por perto? – indagou, irritado – Você disse que ia me proteger sempre!

- Ah! Não me diga que você não quis! – disse, contrariado.

- Não, não queria mesmo. Mas ele foi me atiçando e eu... – disse, o que não era uma mentira. No começo não queria que Naruto o tocasse e estava sentindo medo de toda aquela ferocidade.

- E você cedeu! – completou Kakashi.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os três, Naruto roncava baixinho, Sasuke ainda sentia-se envergonhado e Kakashi estava preocupado com Naruto ao mesmo tempo que estava desejando que os dois desaparecessem da sua frente.

Sasuke começou a se levantar, sentindo seu corpo dolorido. Ele foi andando com dificuldade até suas roupas e começou a vestir-se. Quando terminou, ele foi caminhando para dentro do bosque. Ele tocou no seu pescoço, vendo a ferida que Naruto lhe causou.

Kakashi pegou as roupas de Naruto e em seguida pegou o garoto no colo, caminhando logo atrás de Sasuke que parecia que ia cambalear para trás a qualquer momento. Quando chegaram na cabana, Sasuke foi até sua mochila, pegando-a. Kakashi colocou Naruto em sua cama e então o cobriu com o lençol.

- Aonde vai? – indagou Kakashi, vendo Sasuke andar em direção a porta com sua mochila nas costas.

- Acho que nos envolvemos demais – disse o moreno, sem olhar para trás e sem diminuir seus passos – Vai ser melhor para nós dois, você sabe disso.

Kakashi correu até o moreno, puxando-o pelo ombro. Sasuke apenas deixou-se ser virado por aquelas mãos hábeis. Quando os seus olhares de cruzaram, Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. O olhar que Kakashi lhe transmitia era assustador, ele estava furioso.

- Kakashi, eu sei que você está bravo. Mas acho que isso é o melhor, eu não agi certo e...

- Você acha que sabe alguma coisa aqui? Vou te dizer Sasuke, você não sabe nada e não tem controle de nada! Não tem controle sobre suas vontades, não sabe o que quer, não se preocupa com os meus sentimentos! – disse Kakashi, interrompendo-o – Eu estou cansado do seu egoísmo. O que você realmente quer Sasuke? Quer que eu deixe você partir ou quer que eu lhe segure aqui?

- "O que eu quero?" – pensou – Se eu tenho dúvida, Kakashi. Então, creio que eu devo partir – disse em seguida, com uma voz fraca e insegura.

- Você não soa confiante – comentou Kakashi.

- Mas você me deu uma escolha. Agora me deixe ir!

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. A mão de Kakashi soltou o ombro de Sasuke, permitindo que ele partisse. O moreno ficou parado, olhando, desejando que aquele medo e insegurança sumissem de dentro do seu peito, mas não conseguia afastá-los. No momento queria abraçar Kakashi, mas não podia iludi-lo, não podia traí-lo. Sentia-se um canalha.

- Onde estou!?

Kakashi e Sasuke olharam para Naruto que estava sentado na cama. O loirinho estava coçando os seus olhos, enquanto soltava um longo bocejo. Ele olhou para as duas figuras que estavam em pé, e voltou a indagar:

- Ah... onde estou?

- Naruto! O que você fez? – indagou Kakashi, caminhando até ele.

- Ah!? Como assim, sensei? – indagou sem entender.

- Naruto, qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – indagou Kakashi.

- Ah... bom, eu e o Sasuke estávamos tomando banho no rio! – disse, convicto.

- E depois, Naruto? – quem indagou agora foi Sasuke.

O loirinho cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos ficando um pouco pensativo. Então ele olhou para os dois e disse:

- Não lembro!

- Não lembra?? – Sasuke indaga, exasperado, aproximando-se dele – como assim não lembra? – Sasuke começou a chacoalhar Naruto, fazendo a cabeça do loirinho ir para frente e para trás.

- "Ah, é como Jiraya me disse, ele não faz a mínima idéia do que acontece com ele" – pensou – "Sorte ou azar dele? Vai saber. Nesse caso eu acho que é sorte".

- Ahhh!!! Larga-me seu maluco! – Naruto gritou, conseguindo se afastar de Sasuke.

- Deixa, Sasuke. Ele não vai se lembrar – disse Kakashi, tocando no ombro do moreno.

Sasuke continuou a exibir um olhar raivoso para Naruto que não estava entendendo nada. Então ele olhou para Kakashi, suplicando para que ele lhe explicasse e então Kakashi levantou a mão, fazendo Naruto parar de falar e Sasuke parar de ficar xingando-o.

- Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu, Naruto – começou – Vocês estavam nadando no rio! Então você resolveu dar um mergulho do alto de uma pedra, aí você bateu a cabeça e desmaiou! – concluiu, recebendo um olhar abobado de Sasuke e um sorriso de satisfação de Naruto.

- E por que esse idiota está tão bravo? – indagou, apontando para Sasuke.

- Porque ele ficou muito preocupado com você – disse.

- Eu não preciso da sua preocupação!! – disse Naruto, apontando seu dedo indicador na direção de Sasuke, que revirou seus olhos.

Kakashi soltou um longo suspiro, um problema havia sido resolvido. Ele olhou para Sasuke que ouvia todo o falatório de Naruto e então fechou os olhos, tentando pensar no que ia fazer a partir de agora.

- Er... Naruto, eu preciso que você faça-me um favor – disse Kakashi.

- O que é, Kakashi sensei?

- Preciso que você vá até a vila e entregue uma coisa para um ninja!

- Ah! Por que eu? – indagou, fechando a cara – Manda o metidinho aí!

Kakashi aproximou-se de Naruto, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- É uma missão super secreta. Sasuke não vai ter capacidade de completá-la, pois está muito acabado por causa er... dos treinamentos. Eu preciso que você entregue um pergaminho super secreto a um ninja chamado Otá-Rio, mas você não pode revelar isso para ninguém.

Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam a cada palavra de Kakashi. Sasuke tentava ouvir a conversa, mas Kakashi estava falando muito baixo e sempre que tentava se aproximar, Naruto lhe lançava um olhar raivoso.

- (...) entendeu? Pode fazer isso por mim? É uma missão rank A – disse.

- "Ah, esse Sasuke perdedor. Vai se morder de inveja ao ver que não foi escolhido" – pensou animado. Naruto levantou-se cheio de energia e depois voltou a se sentar, sentindo-se fraco.

Kakashi notou como o corpo de Naruto estava debilitado e não era só Naruto, pois Sasuke mal se agüentava em pé também. Era um milagre Sasuke ainda estar vivo após ter visto a segunda cauda da raposa.

- Primeiro descanse. À noite você partirá! – disse Kakashi.

Naruto ia dizer alguma coisa, mas sentiu um cansaço anormal se arrastar por seu corpo. Ele deitou-se no colchão e cobriu-se com o lençol.

- E você... durma também – disse Kakashi, olhando para Sasuke.

- Não, eu já tomei minha decisão – disse.

- Ah! Não me irrite... apenas faça o que eu digo. Eu estou realmente sem paciência.

Sasuke não ligou para o que Kakashi disse, ele virou-se de costas e postou-se a caminhar para fora da cabana. Kakashi já havia previsto essa atitude, afinal conhecia muito bem o rapaz por quem se apaixonou. Kakashi puxou Sasuke e o jogou contra a parede de madeira, fazendo a cabana estremecer.

- Vai me agredir agora? – indagou Sasuke.

- Eu sinto vontade! – disse Kakashi, assustando o menor. Ele se aproximou de Sasuke, ficando com seu corpo colado ao dele, prendendo-o – Vamos conversar depois que Naruto for embora!

Sasuke abaixou sua cabeça e ficou quieto naquele canto. Algum tempo depois, ele sentia-se cansado de ficar naquela posição. Suas pernas tremiam levemente e o sono ameaçava chegar a qualquer instante. Os olhos de Sasuke foram se fechando vagarosamente até que seu corpo amoleceu, caindo nos braços de Kakashi que tratou de tirar aquela mochila e colocá-lo na sua cama.

Horas mais tarde. A lua já havia chegado há um bom tempo juntamente com suas estrelas. Kakashi estava sentado na beirada da cama de Sasuke, contemplando o jovem Uchiha. Ele olhou para Naruto que estava começando a acordar.

- Kakashi sensei... – Disse, ao ver seu mestre sentado na cama ao lado.

- Naruto, está pronto?

- Sim! – disse animado – não se preocupe Kakashi, eu irei achar esse cara e lhe entregar o pergaminho!

- Obrigado – disse Kakashi com um sorriso maroto – O pergaminho está em cima da mesa!

Naruto correu até a mesa e pegou a sacola de pano, ele a apalpou sentindo alguma coisa mole e pequena dentro. Ele ia indagar o que estava ali dentro, mas parou a ver que estava completamente nu. Então ele correu até suas roupas que estavam estendidas no varal e vestiu-se rapidamente.

Kakashi foi até a porta se despedir de Naruto que já estava com a mochila nas costas. O loirinho acenou e então partiu.

- "Ele é tão fácil de se enganar. E pensar que eu lhe dei um rolo de papel higiênico!" – pensou, vendo seu pupilo de afastar.

Kakashi voltou para dentro da cabana, vendo que Sasuke ainda dormia. Ele voltou a sentar ao seu lado e então tocou em seu ombro, dando um leve empurrão para acordá-lo e conseguiu, as pálpebras de Sasuke foram se abrindo vagarosamente.

- Enfim podemos conversar em paz! – disse Kakashi.

Sasuke foi se levantando, sentando-se na cama. Kakashi retirou sua máscara e então deu um beijo molhado nos lábios de Sasuke, vendo como o moreno derretia com aquele toque tão carinhoso.

- Eu... eu estou um pouco perdido – revelou Sasuke.

- Hum, percebi. Você sente alguma coisa por Naruto? – indagou.

- Não!! – disse rapidamente, aquilo estava fora de hipótese, apenas havia "acontecido", nada mais.

- Bom, então me explique por que deixou ser tomado daquela forma – pediu, pacientemente.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, ele baixou sua cabeça e olhou para suas mãos. Ainda pensava no motivo de ter deixado ser levado daquela forma. Não tinha uma resposta plausível ou então não queria dizer que apenas "foi no embalo da dança", aquilo com certeza ia ferir os sentimentos de Kakashi e não queria fazê-lo. No final, acabou ficando sem resposta.

O moreno sentiu um toque em sua cabeça, ele olhou para cima vendo o olhar atencioso de Kakashi e então sentiu um remorso atingi-lo. Seu corpo parecia que se despedaçaria, sentia-se um covarde, um mentiroso, um traidor. E não era mentira! Havia traído, havia tentado fugir do problema, agora era apenas um garotinho assustado. No entanto, Kakashi lhe exibia um olhar carinhoso e atencioso, fazendo Sasuke sentir-se pior que a escória.

- Eu não consigo olhar para você – disse, sinceramente.

- Então isso quer dizer que...

- Eu não tenho motivo para ter aceitado Naruto. Eu apenas o aceitei, sem hesitar – disse – me perdoe, eu acho que eu não sou digno.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Kakashi suspirou e então disse:

- Quem tem que achar você digno ou não para mim... sou eu! Eu te a...

- Não diga isso! – interrompeu Sasuke. Não queria ouvir palavras tão carinhosas se ele havia sido um canalha. Não merecia e sabia disso.

- Sasuke. Por favor, vá refrescar sua cabeça. Eu sei que você não se jogou em cima de Naruto, eu quero acreditar nisso e eu te conheço. Mas também sei que poderia ter evitado se realmente quisesse, mas talvez você morresse se tentasse – disse, soltando um logo suspiro – eu quero você vivo ao meu lado, mas não te quero infeliz, por favor, pense um pouco. Nem tudo se resume e dizer que errou e então partir. Isso não me faria bem, mas não tem quero confuso.

- Eu... eu... Perdoe-me – pediu novamente, abraçando o corpo do mais velho que retribuiu a carícia. Os dois ficaram quietos, sentindo a respiração do outro, juntamente com o cheiro e as leves carícias que ambos faziam com as mãos.

- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa em Konoha. Demorarei um dia, eu quero que fique aqui e pense no que eu te disse – disse Kakashi.

Sasuke apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça. Não queria levantar sua cabeça, não queria exibir as tímidas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Kakashi por sua vez se afastou pegando sua mochila e então olhou para trás. Sasuke parecia um órfão perdido, um garoto triste e solitário, Kakashi sentiu vontade de correr e abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Tinha que sair para que Sasuke pudesse pensar com calma.

O moreno olhou para a porta, mas Kakashi não estava mais lá e já podia sentir que a presença do seu mestre estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Ele levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro a fim de tomar um banho. Precisava limpar-se primeiro, pois Naruto havia deixado marcas.

No alto de um pequeno barranco, próximo a cabana, um par de olhos azuis observavam com atenção os movimentos do jovem Uchiha. Ele era furtivo, e seus lábios estavam encurvados num sorriso sádico e malicioso. Parecia um coiote observado sua presa!

"_Nunca devemos envergonharmo-nos das nossas próprias lágrimas".  
(Charles Dickens) _

Continua...

Comentário são bem vindos!

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Quem será o próximo e último coiote? Hum...


	3. Sintomas do Coração Partido

A ausência de kakashi estava deixando sasuke cada vez mais cabisbaixo, o garoto olhava para a cabana procurando alguma coisa p

Por Leona-EBM

Três Coiotes, Uma raposa e Um Coelho

Capítulo 3

_Sintomas do Coração Partido:_

_1. Remorso_

_2. Dor emocional_

_3. Insônia e neurose_

_4. Histeria_

_5. Loucuras_

_6. Mudança de hábito_

_7. Depressão_

_8. Esquizofrenia_

_9. Aceitar a loucura_

_10. Tentar se Curar_

_-_

_O amor é o sentimento mais contraditório que existe:  
ele machuca mas faz você sentir que está vivo._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

_-_

A ausência de Kakashi estava deixando Sasuke cada vez mais cabisbaixo, o garoto olhava para a cabana procurando alguma coisa para distrair-se, mas nada chamava sua atenção, era a mesma coisa sempre. Quando Sasuke fechava seus olhos, lembrava do sorriso amável de Kakashi e da sua voz doce.

Sasuke estava jogado no canto da sala, sentado no chão frio e úmido. Estava chovendo muito lá fora e não estava com ânimo para fazer mais nada. Seus olhos miravam a janela, vendo as inúmeras gotas caírem do lado de fora. Momentos mais tarde, a chuva estava cessando e Sasuke não agüentava mais ficar quieto naquela cabana, sem pensar duas vezes ele se levantou e saiu da cabana, recebendo a fina garoa.

O jovem Uchiha caminhava pelo bosque com as mãos no bolso do seu short branco e com a cabeça baixa, olhando apenas para as folhas caídas no chão. Ele avistou uma pedra logo à frente, ele se aproximou e sentou-se, ficando a olhar para o nada.

Um tempo se passou, a chuva havia parado finalmente, mas Sasuke ainda continuava a olhar para o nada, ele passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos fazendo algumas gotículas de água se desprenderem dali. Ele se levantou e voltou a caminhar na direção do lago e quando chegou, sentou-se na borda e ficou a olhar para água agitada.

Estava tudo muito calmo, Sasuke podia até dormir ali ao som da lagoa e dos pássaros que cantavam alegremente, entretanto, um chakra forte e misterioso surgiu fazendo o moreno ficar alerta. Sasuke levantou-se de repente e olhou ao seu redor com seu Sharingan.

- "Droga, será um inimigo? Ou... Não, Gaara tem outro chakra e Naruto é mais intenso" – pensou aflito.

O moreno respirou fundo e foi caminhando pelo bosque, indo de encontro ao grande chakra que sentia. Ele não queria mais ser pego desprevenido, não deixaria ninguém maltratá-lo novamente. Ele estava se afastando cada vez mais do lago e quando percebeu estava na frente da cabana.

Sasuke entrou na cabana e olhou para a figura que estava em pé no meio do quarto, ele olhou bem para o rapaz reconhecendo-o.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou Sasuke, mantendo-se na porta.

O jovem rapaz virou-se revelando um par de olhos azuis claríssimos. Ele tinha uma bandana na testa com o símbolo da aldeia da folha e seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros. Era Neji que estava ali, encarando Sasuke sem nenhuma expressão.

- Estava passando por aqui e não consegui deixar de observar a movimentação nessa cabana – disse.

- Movimentação? E então achou que tinha o direito de entrar aqui sem permissão? – vociferou.

- Hum, foi mais gentil com Gaara, com Naruto e com Kakashi do que comigo – disse, exibindo um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Sasuke arregalou seus olhos avermelhados, sua boca abriu ligeiramente. Ele estava surpreso, ele deu algumas piscadas rápidas e então se encostou à porta da cabana, olhando para o chão, não conseguindo encarar Neji.

- "Quem... quem mais sabe disso? E por que... e por que ele está aqui?" – pensou exasperado.

- Deve estar pensando como eu sei, certo? – a voz de Neji trouxe Sasuke de volta a realidade. O moreno ergue seu rosto e o encarou, esperando alguma explicação.

- Então me diga...

- Não é nada demais, eu apenas vi você brincando com Gaara, Naruto e com Kakashi – disse, sorridente.

- Isso não é verdade. Você não estava presente, não estava – disse, elevando o tom de voz.

- Ah, Sasuke. Você por acaso conhece o byakugan? – indagou. E nesse instante Neji ativou seu byakugan, fazendo seus olhos ficarem maiores e algumas veias saltarem, ficando a mostra.

Sasuke olhou para os olhos de Neji, estranhando aquela forma tão atípica. O moreno sentiu como se estivesse nu perante aquele olhar que parecia ver tudo a sua volta. Ficou hipnotizado.

- Eu posso ver o que eu quiser, através de paredes... através disso! – revelou.

Sasuke ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando assimilar toda aquela informação. Seus olhos abriram e fecharam diversas vezes, tentando buscar pensamentos e palavras para descrever aquela situação constrangedora. Ele parecia que ia se afogar em seus pensamentos, quando lembrou das palavras de Kakashi numa noite qualquer, enquanto estavam se amando.

"_Ninguém pode nos dizer que estamos errados se nos amamos. Ninguém pode se intrometer. Só acho isso, Sasuke"._

- Está tão impressionado assim? – indagou Neji, dando um passo a frente.

- Hum, e o que isso tem a ver com você? Caia fora, otário! – disse, exibindo um olhar irritado.

Neji parou de repente, sorriu e disse:

- Bem típico de você, pelo que pude observar. Língua afiada, além dela servir para outras coisas também!

Sasuke sentiu uma eletricidade correr por seu corpo. Estava cansado de ficar discutindo o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer com um qualquer. Ele fechou os punhos e avançou de encontro a Neji a fim de lhe socar a boca para parar de falar asneiras. No entanto, Neji segurou o punho de Sasuke com sua mão esquerda e com a sua outra mão, ele tocou no tórax de Sasuke, atingindo seus pontos de chakra, ferindo-o por dentro.

Sasuke sentiu seu peito estourar com um simples toque do outro, ele se afastou e caiu ajoelhado no chão, passando sua mão por seu peito. Neji se aproximou e puxou-o pelos cabelos, erguendo o rosto de Sasuke.

- Fraco – disse em seguida.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, então ele lembrou-se das palavras do seu irmão mais velho, lembrou-se de como fugiu ao ver a morte de seus adoráveis pais. O olhar de desprezo de Neji era idêntico ao do seu irmão e aquilo o estava matando.

- EU NÃO SOU FRACO! – gritou. E numa explosão de raiva, Sasuke ativou seu sharingan, avançando contra Neji, lhe desferindo um soco no seu rosto, atingindo-o perto da boca.

Neji sentiu o gosto amargo do seu sangue correr garganta abaixo, ele olhou para o par de olhos avermelhados de Sasuke, vendo uma fúria inexplicável desenhada naquele olhar. Ele desviou-se a tempo do segundo golpe do Uchiha e quando teve uma abertura, atingiu dois pontos do corpo de Sasuke, para imobilizá-lo. E conseguiu, fazendo Sasuke cair sentado.

Os dois se olhavam em silêncio, a respiração de Sasuke estava alta e agitada. O moreno estava analisando os movimentos de Neji e tentava decifrar o segredo daquele jutsu, mas não conseguia. Ele estava começando a sentir os golpes que recebeu com mais sensibilidade.

- Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você – disse Neji – mas se for isso o que você quer. Esteja preparado para perder.

- Para o que veio aqui? – indagou.

Neji sorriu e disse:

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo de Gaara.

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Estava perplexo com a revelação do outro. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para seus braços que estavam com alguns pontos vermelhos por causa do ataque do ataque anterior, sentia-se debilitado e ainda por cima não conseguia pensar em nada racional.

- O que você está pensando? – indagou Sasuke.

- Hum, apenas... Senti-me atraído. Nada a mais. Acha isso errado? – disse, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria.

- E o que você quer aqui?

- Não é óbvio?

- O que você acha que irá conseguir? O que está pensando, hein?! – Sasuke ergueu seu olhar, mostrando sua indignação.

- O que eu irei conseguir? Hum... Talvez mais do que pensei – disse – agora me deixe perguntar. Por que Kakashi foi embora?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Ah, é sim! Mas eu respondo, ele foi embora porque ele sabe que você não gosta dele – disse, abaixando-se, ficando com o olhar na altura de Sasuke, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Isso não lhe interessa, já disse. Agora vá embora!

- Não, você sabe que é verdade. Você mesmo não sabe o que sente... se soubesse, não teria lhe traído tantas vezes. Você está na dúvida, por que não se desfaz logo dessa dúvida cruel?

- Me livrar da dúvida? Como acha que eu posso fazer isso tão facilmente? – indagou o óbvio, pois desde quando se podia definir um sentimento tão rápido? Não era fácil saber se sentia admiração, amizade ou atração por Kakashi, ou então se sentia amor fraternal.

- Talvez você tenha medo que Kakashi não fale mais com você caso o rejeite, então você ainda continua com ele. Seu amor é fraternal, não carnal. Admita. Apenas está com medo de perdê-lo – disse triunfante, vendo o olhar confuso do outro.

- "Será que é isso? Será que não passa de um sentimento fraternal? Não, não pode ser... aqueles beijos, toques... tudo aquilo mexia muito comigo" – pensou.

- Por que não testa se gosta ou não do seu mestre? – Neji indagou, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. O moreno estava ansioso pora ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Queria saber se tinha um jeito de descobrir qual sentimento nutria por seu sensei.

- E desde quando você é um psicólogo ou meu amigo? – indagou Sasuke, levantando-se, sentindo seu corpo estremecer de dor.

Neji ergueu-se também colocando suas mãos em volta da cintura, exibindo um olhar maroto para Sasuke.

- Hum, desde que eu entrei aqui. Então Sasuke, por que você não vê se apenas gosta de sexo ou... Se você gosta de fazer com uma única só pessoa. Pois tanto com Naruto e Gaara você se mostrou bem animado! – disse e logo em seguida esquivou-se do outro soco que Sasuke tentou lhe desferir.

- E por acaso quer que eu faça isso com você? – indagou.

- Sim, ao menos que queira alguém em especial. Se quiser eu posso até trazer aqui – disse provocante.

- Eu não irei fazer nada com você, agora saia daqui antes que eu te mate!

Neji riu alto, achava tudo aquilo uma piada. E no fundo, ele mesmo estava se divertindo com aquela situação atípica, nunca havia imaginado que ia sentir tanta atração por alguém a fim de fazê-lo se rebaixar a ponto de pedir por sexo.

Hyuuga se aproximou de Sasuke e fechou sua mão no seu maxilar, apertando-o e trazendo para perto de si, fechando sua boca nos lábios de Sasuke, iniciando um beijo que estava sendo muito dificultoso, pois enquanto tentava capturar a língua do moreno ele também tinha que resistir aos empurrões e chutes de Sasuke. Após uma longa batalha, Neji começou a andar para frente, levando o corpo de Sasuke de encontro à parede da cabana, prendendo-o. Neji segurou os dois braços de Sasuke e continuou a correr sua língua por dentro daquela boca tão quente e úmida.

- Por que não, Sasuke? – indagou Neji, meio ofegante.

- Porque eu não quero, agora saia de perto de mim seu depravado! – gritou.

- Se realmente quisesse, teria me afastado – disse – não estou fazendo quase nenhuma força para segurá-lo. Por que não decide se gosta ou não do seu sensei aqui e agora. Caso sinta o que ele lhe proporciona... Então, você já sabe o que decidir.

- "Droga, o que eu estou pensando? Não posso deixar esse idiota fazer o que quiser. Mas... eu, eu... ah!" – pensava aflito, sem saber o que queria realmente. Enquanto pensava, Neji observava seu olhar caótico e confuso. Aquela era a brecha que precisava.

Neji pressionou seu corpo contra o de Sasuke e fechou sua boca na curva do seu pescoço, chupando aquela região, passando a língua com força para logo em seguida dar algumas mordidas. Ele ficou lambendo a região, sentindo que Sasuke estava começando a ficar mais relaxado.

O byakugan foi desativado, Neji dava mais atenção aos toques e aos suspiros de Sasuke. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, talvez Sasuke pudesse desviar dos seus toques caso caísse em si.

- "Por que eu estou deixando ele fazer isso? Ah, será mesmo que o que eu sinto é apenas desejo por sexo? Será que eu não sinto nada por Kakashi?" – pensou aflito, sentindo a língua habilidosa de Neji correr por seu pescoço.

Neji pegou uma kunai em seu bolso, isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke. O moreno tentou se afastar, mas Neji o segurou e disse:

- Eu não vou te machucar!

Num lance rápido, a blusa de Sasuke foi partida no meio para logo em seguida ser despedaçada pela kunai de Neji, o mesmo aconteceu com a bermuda branca de Sasuke que foi parar no chão, como se fosse um pano de chão qualquer. O jovem Uchiha olhou indignado para Neji, que prendeu a kunai na parede e voltou a beijar a boca de Sasuke, abafando qualquer reclamação.

Sasuke suava, um calor perturbador corria por seu corpo juntamente com um friozinho na sua barriga. Pois sabia que não estava fazendo o certo. Kakashi poderia aparecer a qualquer momento ou ele poderia estar olhando de algum lugar, tudo isso fazia a situação ficar mais tensa e mais excitante.

As mãos de Neji desciam pelo corpo de Sasuke, apertando a parte interna das suas coxas tocando na sua virilha, apertando-a para logo depois correr sua mão pelo seu abdômen, seu tórax e terminar apertando novamente o maxilar de Sasuke para lhe beijar. Mas agora não havia mais resistência, Sasuke estava se entregando as carícias de Neji.

- "Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei" – pensou Neji, enquanto explorava aquela boca que tanto desejou.

Neji se afastou por um instante, sem tirar os olhos da sua presa e retirou sua camiseta e seu short. Ele percebeu que Sasuke desviou seu olhar para outro lugar, aquilo não era um bom sinal, não era conveniente que ele pensasse com racionalidade no momento. Neji voltou a colar seu corpo contra o dele, voltando a tomar seus lábios como se pudesse retirar qualquer pensamento sensato do jovem Uchiha.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, Sasuke passou sua mão pelos cabelos castanhos de Neji, sentindo sua maciez. Ele se perdeu naquele amontoado de fios, fazendo seus dedos se enroscarem em alguns deles. Enquanto isso, Neji tratava de lamber e morder os mamilos do moreno.

Num impulso, Neji puxou Sasuke e o levou até um colchão, ele o jogou e se ajoelhou na sua frente, tratando de retirar as sandálias de Sasuke, deixando-o apenas com as faixas brancas que se enrolavam por seu tornozelo e pulsos. Logo em seguida, retirou suas próprias sandálias e deitou por cima do corpo de Sasuke, mas algo não estava certo, Sasuke ainda estava com sua roupa de baixo. Mas não durou muito, Neji logo tratou de arrancá-la e jogá-la bem longe deles.

Sasuke apenas deixava-se levar, ele gostava das atitudes de Neji. Ele era confiante e forte, sem contar que fazia tudo com muita autoridade, ele era uma pessoa incontestável. O moreno fechou os olhos e pensou em Kakashi, no olhar magoado que receberia se visse essa cena. Mas voltou a realidade quando sentiu a mão de Neji fechar-se em seu membro.

Neji segurou firme o membro de Sasuke, que ainda estava meio adormecido. Ele começou a escorregar sua mão pela sua extensão, dando uma leve apertada perto da cabeça para voltar a deslizar a mão até sua base. Sasuke abriu um pouco mais suas pernas e as dobrou, dando passagem para Neji. E entendendo o que o outro queria, Hyuuga aproximou sua boca daquele volumoso pedaço de carne e o abocanhou. A mão de Sasuke fechou-se nos fios castanhos de Neji e começou a comandá-lo, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos.

A pressão que Neji fazia com a língua estava enlouquecendo Sasuke, que soltava alguns gemidos tímidos. Neji sorriu internamente ao ver que estava conseguindo fazer Sasuke entrar no "clima".

Neji afastou-se por um instante e foi até seu short, trazendo-o consigo. Ele voltou a se ajoelhar no colchão e então retirou uma fita lilás que Ten Ten havia lhe dado de dentro do bolso do short. Sasuke apenas olhou para aquela longa fita, e quando caiu em si, disse:

- Não mesmo!

- Por que não? Já estamos aqui! – disse Neji, voltando a cair por cima do corpo de Sasuke. Desceu seus lábios pelo seu corpo, deixando um rastro de saliva por toda a região. Enquanto distraia Sasuke com a língua, sua mão tratou de pegar um braço e levá-lo até o alto da cabeça de Sasuke, passando a fita pelo seu pulso, dando um nó ali, mas deixando espaço para prender o outro pulso. Sasuke tentou evitar que o outro braço fosse pego, mas não conseguiu, Neji o segurou com rapidez e juntou ao outro braço, amarrando e logo em seguida concentrando seu chakra naquela fita para fazê-la ficar impossível de se quebrar.

Agora os braços de Sasuke estavam amarrados por aquela delicada fita lilás que continha o chakra de Neji. Sasuke se remexeu na cama e tentou se soltar, mas foi inútil e antes de tentar protestar, Neji encostou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Sasuke e pediu silêncio.

Neji sentou-se na cama e puxou Sasuke com toda sua força, contraindo seus bíceps e tríceps, chamando a atenção de Sasuke para seus braços. O jovem Uchiha engoliu em seco ao sentir uma pontada de prazer correr por seu corpo. Ele sentia-se bem ao saber que estava entre braços tão fortes quanto os de Kakashi. Sasuke sentou-se nas coxas de Neji e deixou que os lábios ferozes dele atacassem seus ombros e seu jugular.

Sasuke estava com os braços presos na frente do seu corpo, impedindo que seu peito batesse contra o de Neji. No entanto, não era essa a posição que Neji queria. Ele tratou de virar Sasuke de costas, fazendo seu peito colar nas costas do moreno, que olhou para trás com certo receio.

- Calma, você irá gostar – disse Neji, num sussurro. Ele mesmo não agüentava mais esperar.

Sasuke sentia o sexo de Neji contra suas nádegas, aquilo arrepiou todo seu corpo.

- "Desde quando eu virei tão... puto?" – pensou Sasuke.

Neji levantou um pouco o corpo de Sasuke e segurou seu próprio membro deixando apontando para as nádegas de Sasuke, e sem mais agüentar segurar soltou lentamente o corpo, deixando seu membro atravessar a barreira e invadir o corpo de Sasuke, que gemia cada vez mais alto. O jovem Uchiha não tinha aonde se segurar e não conseguia se mover. Estava desesperado!

Um sorriso de satisfação desenhou-se na face de Neji ao sentir seu membro ser esmagado por aquele corpo tão quente e atraente. Ele mordeu o ombro de Sasuke e esperou ele parar de tremer. Quando Sasuke se acalmou, Neji colocou suas mãos na cintura do Uchiha e começou a movê-lo para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que movia seu tronco, para dar mais impulso na penetração.

Sasuke abriu seus olhos que estavam avermelhados, seus cabelos moviam-se para cima e para baixo e outros fios ficaram colados no seu rosto suado. Ele tocou no seu próprio membro, começando a fazer alguns leves movimentos, mas não conseguia movimentar-se livremente por causa da fita lilás que lhe prendia.

Os joelhos de Sasuke ajudavam na penetração, ele dobrava e desdobrava, indo para cima e para baixo, ajudando Neji que pôde soltar a cintura de Sasuke e apoiar suas mãos para trás e apenas observar a cena a sua frente.

Neji jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, abrindo seus lábios para deixar um leve gemido escapar por sua garganta. Ele mesmo não sabia que tudo ia acabar daquele jeito. Estava tão louco quanto Sasuke. Neji segurou a cintura de Sasuke, fazendo-o parar de movimentar-se e sem dizer nada, empurrou o moreno para frente, fazendo-o cair de quadro, batendo o rosto contra o colchão, pois não tinha como se segurar por causa da fita que prendia seus braços.

Os braços de Sasuke estavam para baixo, ele não tinha como se movimentar ou impedir que seu rosto ficasse pressionado contra o colchão. Neji procurava penetrá-lo novamente, balançando o corpo de Sasuke de um lado para o outro, vendo como ele rebolava ao mesmo tempo em que investia contra seu corpo.

O coração de Sasuke estava beirando a loucura, seu ar estava escasso e no momento o que mais queria era aliviar-se. E não demorou a acontecer, numa estocada seguinte, Sasuke gemeu mais intensamente. Havia gozado finalmente, sentindo uma forte onda de espasmos atingir-lhe.

Neji segurou-o com mais força ao ver que seu corpo ficou mais mole e continuou com as estocadas, procurando seu próprio prazer. Quando viu que já estava preste a gozar, saiu de dentro de Sasuke e o virou rapidamente, colocando seu pênis na boca de Sasuke.

- Chupa... – disse Neji, ofegante.

Sasuke olhou para aquele grande membro e não se sentiu muito feliz em fazer o que o outro pedia. Mas não teve muita escolha, uma mão fechou-se nos cabelos da nunca de Sasuke e o empurrou de encontro ao membro a sua frente. Sasuke abriu sua boca e começou a chupá-lo, passando sua língua por toda a extensão.

O moreno fechou os olhos e começou a chupar aquele membro que lhe preenchia toda a boca. Seus pensamentos voavam e estava se desconcentrando, mas foi por pouco tempo, Neji logo gozou em sua boca, trazendo um rouco gemido que invadiu aquele quarto, chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

Os dois se separaram. Sasuke sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o nada, sentia seu corpo tremer levemente de fraqueza. Estava cansado e ainda suava.

Neji abriu um largo sorriso, ele levantou-se e tratou de tirar a fita que prendia os pulsos de Sasuke.

- E então, o que você sente por Kakashi? – indagou Neji.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir o nome do seu atual namorado, isso é, se podia chamar seu mestre Kakashi de namorado. Ele fechou os olhos com força, como se pudesse apagar tudo que havia feito, mas não podia ser tão hipócrita, ele havia gostado de tudo que haviam feito, não tinha como dizer que foi obrigado.

- Não sei! – respondeu, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- Hum... Acho que te deixei confuso – comentou Neji, sentando-se na cama, começando a se vestir.

- Um pouco – revelou com uma voz fraca e insegura, mostrando sua fragilidade.

Neji ficou um tempo pensativo, tratou de vestir-se rapidamente e antes de partir disse:

- Eu acho que sentir amor e prazer... É bastante diferente. Você tem que ver se sente vontade de apenas deitar ao lado da pessoa que você gosta, se gosta de abraçá-lo ou apenas ficar sentado ao seu lado... sem dizer nada.

Sasuke ouviu com atenção e então observou Hyuuga se afastando, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Neji... você gosta de alguém? – indagou.

Neji olhou para trás exibindo um olhar indescritível e então saiu, fechando a porta com certa força. Saiu apressado, com passos pesados e largos, pensando no que Sasuke lhe perguntou.

_- "Acho que você não percebeu... que eu gosto de você. Apesar do que eu fiz". – pensou._

OoO

Fazia um tempo que Sasuke se encontrava deitado na cama. O quarto tinha um cheiro forte de sexo e não conseguia tirar o perfume de Neji do seu corpo.

- "Kakashi, mesmo que eu saiba o que eu sinto, creio que não poderei ficar com você. Você não me aceitaria" – pensou.

Sasuke levantou-se lentamente, arrastando-se até o cubículo chamado "banheiro". Ele girou a torneira e deixou a água fria cair por seu corpo, como se aquilo pudesse lavar todas as impurezas e pensamentos tristes que o invadiam.

Ele ficou por um longo tempo naquela ducha, apenas pensando em como confrontaria Kakashi. Quando olhou para suas mãos, viu que estavam muito enrugadas. Não podia ficar ali para sempre, apesar de ser seguro e aconchegante, não podia fugir. Ou será que podia?

Sasuke saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e tratou de pegar roupa limpa na sua mochila. Colocou um short preto e uma camiseta da mesma cor. Calçou suas sandálias e enrolou em cada perna faixas brancas, que chegavam até os joelhos. Fez o mesmo trabalho nos braços, cobrindo todo seu antebraço.

Sasuke arrumou suas coisas e antes de partir, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

"_Perdoe-me por ser tão fraco, tão canalha e mentiroso. Acho que você sabe que eu fiz e o pior, eu não me perdôo. Não sou fiel. Adeus"._

OoO

"_Pagai o mal com o bem, porque o amor é vitorioso no ataque e invulnerável na defesa".  
(Lao-Tse)_

OoO

Sasuke olhou para a grande casa que se erguia a sua frente. Ele não via um lugar melhor para ficar, aliás, não existia nenhum lugar nesse mundo que pudesse abraçá-lo naquele momento. Ele foi entrando naquela casa velha e empoeirada. Era uma casa de campo que pertencia sua falecida família.

Ele foi entrando com cautela, sentindo que o assoalho estava podre e frágil, qualquer passo em falso poderia quebrar o piso. Ele passou por um corredor, seguindo a luz que provinha dos fundos, foi caminhando até chegar numa sala. As janelas estavam fechadas e os móveis estavam cobertos com um grande lençol empoeirado.

As janelas foram abertas e os lençóis foram jogados num canto, levantando muita poeira, fazendo o jovem Uchiha começar a espirrar e tossir. Ele caminhou até a janela procurando um pouco de ar fresco e depois voltou a olhar para a sala.

O tempo começou a passar rapidamente, não demorou que chegasse a madrugada, e Sasuke acabou caindo em cima do sofá, descansando seu corpo junto com as traças. E dormiu.

A velha casa fazia muito barulho, parecia que aprendera a falar. O vento adentrava pelas frestas da madeira e empurrava alguns objetos jogados no chão, fazendo-os correr pelo assoalho. As folhas das árvores faziam barulho quando o vento passava. Era um lugar barulhento e o céu anunciava que choveria logo.

O som de alguns latidos de cachorro chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Ele sentou-se no sofá e olhou para os lados, encontrando-se no vazio. Ele pegou um kunai e voltou a se deitar, não sabia se existiam animais perigosos na região.

As pálpebras de Sasuke fecharam-se com força e caiu em sono profundo. Acabou acostumando-se com o barulho da casa. No entanto, um som novo e atípico invadiu o local. Do nado de fora da casa, havia um pastor alemão com os olhos enfaixados, latindo alto, como se estivesse chamando por seu dono e não demorou, para que Kakashi estivesse ao seu lado, olhando a região, com um olhar frio e irritado.

Kakashi agradeceu ao seu cão e o liberou. Ele entrou na casa, tomando o mesmo cuidado de Sasuke tomou ao perceber que tudo estava muito podre e mal cuidado.

Ele sentiu um vento frio vindo de um cômodo e resolveu segui-lo, entrando na sala, encontro seu pupilo deitado no sofá. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Sasuke, olhando-o com atenção. Kakashi sentou-se no sofá e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente e então se deparou com a presença de Kakashi. Ele abriu a boca, como se fosse gritar de susto, mas conteve. Apenas o olhou assustado.

- Por que está assustado?

- Por que está aqui? – indagou, exasperado.

- Porque você não estava onde deixei.

- Não queria que viesse atrás de mim – disse.

Kakashi ficou um tempo em silêncio e perguntou:

- Por que?

- Eu disse adeus! – disse, entristecido.

- Disse? Eu não ouvi.

Sasuke fez a menção de sentar-se no sofá, mas uma mão forte e pesada empurrou-o para trás, mantendo-o deitado no sofá.

- Não sei como olhar para você – disse, fechando os olhos.

- Realmente. Acho que você pensou que eu fosse um palhaço – comentou.

Kakashi retirou sua máscara e deixou um sorriso frio e sem emoção desenhar-se no seu rosto.

- Então por que não vai embora? – indagou Sasuke, sentindo seu coração se apertar.

- Porque você me fez perder algo quando te conheci e eu quero de volta.

Sasuke fez uma cara de quem não entendeu absolutamente nada e ficou em silêncio esperando uma explicação que não veio.

- O que você quer de volta? – indagou.

- Meu orgulho – respondeu.

- Perdão – disse, engolindo em seco – eu o feri.

- Sim. Feriu, mas eu sabia no que estava me metendo – disse, passando seu dedo polegar pelos lábios de Sasuke.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas de tristeza escorrerem por seu rosto, ele ficou com os olhos fechados, não podia encarar Kakashi, não conseguia sair dali, sentia-se envergonhado por tudo que havia feito e estava arrependido, mas não tinha como dizer que não foi culpado. Ele havia deixado ser caçado e havia gostado de ser o banquete daqueles três coiotes.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou Sasuke, num leve sussurro.

Kakashi suspirou e ficou pensativo, ele mesmo não sabia se o perdoava, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, tinha que proteger Sasuke e levá-lo de volta a Konoha, pois sabia que Orochimaru estava interessado nele.

- Eu não posso te forçar a nada e não posso mandar nos seus sentimentos, nem você mesmo pode. Vamos voltar a Konoha! – disse, soltando um longo suspiro, parecia que havia falado o que lhe perturbava.

- E... Nós? – indagou, meio incerto se deveria realmente perguntar.

- Não existe nós! Não enquanto você não entender seus sentimentos. Vamos voltar! Eu ficarei esperando por você, por uma resposta, mas... Se aparecer uma pessoa que possa me oferecer o que eu quero, o que eu mereço... eu não poderei mais esperá-lo – disse Kakashi, levantando-se em seguia, observando a face pálida e surpresa de Sasuke.

- É justo – disse Sasuke, sentindo-se derrotado. Havia traído aquela pessoa maravilhosa, que nem sequer brigou com ele, apenas disse que esperaria sua decisão, aquilo estava esmagando o peito de Sasuke, o remorso estava corroendo seus ossos, queimando suas juntas e enlouquecendo seu cérebro. Talvez seja isso o que chamam de "coração partido".

OoO

-

"_Amor é um sonho eterno cheio de ilusões, em volta um mistério e venturas mil..."._

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

-

Dez dias passou desde aquele fatídico dia na abandonada cabana da família Uchiha. O torneio estava cada vez mais próximo, no entanto, o ânimo de Sasuke não estava dos melhores. Ele havia perdido o interesse de participar.

O jovem Uchiha estava deitado no alto de uma árvore, olhando toda a cidade, observando as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas estreitas de terra, ao longe pareciam pequenas formigas.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, Sasuke fechou seus olhos lembrando das últimas palavras de Kakashi. Só de imaginar que alguém pudesse pegar Kakashi, deixava-o inquieto. Ele estava virando um zumbi, não conseguia dormir direito e sempre que podia, observava se Kakashi estava interagindo com uma pessoa desconhecida. Talvez encontrasse um rival!

Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou da noite passada...

Flash Back

_Sasuke estava caminhando pela noite, com uma máscara de coelho como se desejasse não ser reconhecido. Ele seguia Kakashi que caminhava tranqüilamente pela rua, lendo seu livro._

_O moreno se afastou e escondeu-se ao ver Iruka sensei se aproximar de Kakashi. Ele fechou seus olhos e tentou ler os lábios de Iruka para saber o que ele estava falando com Kakashi. _

_- "Será que ele está dando em cima de Kakashi? Afinal, ele sempre procura conversar com Kakashi" – pensou, cismado – "será ele o meu rival?"._

_Sasuke mordeu o seu lábio inferior, sentindo um ciúme incontrolável. Ele estava tão entretido na sua espionagem que não percebeu um homem atrás dele. Quando olhou para trás, Sasuke se afastou e ficou encarando aquele homem barrigudo que carregava um saco branco e um facão na mão._

_- "Quem será?" – indagou, pensando ser algum inimigo._

_O homem olhou para Sasuke, não o reconhecendo por causa daquela máscara ridícula de coelho e então abriu uma grande lata e jogou seu saco de lixo._

_- Saia dessa vida, filho! – disse o homem – Pobres crianças que são obrigadas a caçar o pão de cada dia. Quando esse mundo vai melhorar? – resmungou o homem, enquanto se afastava para dentro do restaurante._

_Sasuke olhou para a rua e viu que Kakashi e Iruka não estavam mais lá e foi nesse momento que notou que estava ficando completamente louco. Estava neurótico! E precisava parar com isso, pois fazia tempo que não conseguia dormir._

_Cansado e sem esperanças, Sasuke se afastou dali, procurando não ser visto por ninguém._

_E assim encerrou o seu sétimo dia de perseguição por Kakashi!_

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke olhou para suas mãos, tentando reconhecer-se. Ele mesmo estava achando-se maluco. E não tinha coragem de conversar com Kakashi.

- Hei! Sasuke!!

Sasuke olhou para baixo e viu os olhos marotos de seu colega de equipe. O moreno sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, mas estava se acostumando com isso, pois não conseguia esquecer do episódio em que Naruto o tomou em seus bravos.

- O que foi?

- Por que você não está mais treinando com o Kakashi sensei? – indagou.

- "Seu impertinente" – pensou Sasuke, franzindo seu cenho, contrariado com a pergunta.

- Hein!? A Sakura está procurando por você. Vamos comer Lamen! – gritou.

- "Eu não quero sair daqui!" – pensou consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos, ignorando Naruto.

- Qual o problema? – indagou Naruto. Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu que o loirinho estava na sua frente, com o rosto bem próximo ao seu. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, assustando-se com o modo furtivo de Naruto. O corpo de Sasuke se arrepiou todinho ao sentir o hálito fresco de Naruto, seu corpo tremeu e acabou se desequilibrando, caindo do alto daquela árvore.

- Sasuke!! – Naruto gritou, ao ver o amigo se espatifar contra o chão. Ele correu até o moreno, que estava começando a se erguer, soltando um longo gemido de dor.

- Não me assuste daquele jeito de novo, idiota! – disse, enfurecido.

- Ah? Quem está chamando de idiota, seu idiota? Quem você pensa que é? Hum?

- Não enche! – disse Sasuke. Colocou suas mãos no bolso de seu short branco e começou a caminhar na direção contrária de Naruto. Mas como previsto Naruto o seguiu, enchendo-lhe de perguntas impertinentes e o xingando sempre que podia.

- "Pelo menos ele voltou ao normal. Aqueles olhos vermelhos... não os quero ver novamente" – pensou Sasuke, ignorando tudo que Naruto lhe dizia.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar até que encontraram Sakura que veio correndo atrás de Sasuke com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve.

- Vamos comer então! – disse animada.

Os três caminharam até a barraquinha de lamen, Sakura não parava de falar e Naruto sempre tentava puxar conversa com a garota, mas ela não lhe dava atenção e só se preocupava em agradar Sasuke.

Quando chegaram no local, os três sentaram-se e fizeram seus pedidos. Nesse instante, Kakashi aparece, chamando a atenção dos três.

- Estão fazendo uma reuniãozinha e nem me convidaram! – disse, fingindo-se magoado.

- Eu o avisei! – gritou Sakura, indignada.

- Sim, sim eu estou brincando! – disse. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e fez um pedido também.

- Vamos poder ver o rosto de Kakashi sensei – sussurrou Sakura para o resto do grupo.

- Sim, sim! Dessa vez definitivamente veremos! – disse Naruto, entusiasmado.

Os dois olharam para Sasuke que não conseguiu conter um sorriso divertido no rosto, e então, sem explicação Sasuke começou a rir como não fazia há muito tempo, ele deitou sua cabeça no balcão e continuou a rir fazendo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas por pensamentos atrevidos que invadiram sua cabeça.

- O que deu nele? – indagou Sakura, surpresa com aquele acesso. Nunca havia visto Sasuke rir daquele jeito.

Kakashi olhou de canto para o seu pupilo com a mesma surpresa que os demais. Ele não entendia o porquê dele se divertir tanto, pensou em perguntar, mas preferiu ficar quieto e ouvir aquela risada gostosa.

- "Ah, céus. Por que eu estou tão histérico a ponto de não conseguir mais parar de rir? Eu preciso me tratar" – pensou, enquanto ria, mas seu acesso foi acabando ao longo dos segundos, até que voltou ao normal, deixando apenas um leve sorriso no rosto.

Os pratos chegaram e todos começaram a comer. Infelizmente Naruto e Sakura não conseguiram ver o rosto de Kakashi, pois nesse momento Chouji havia entrado correndo na barraca de lamen, fazendo muito barulho e bagunça, pois Ino queria que ele não comesse lamen por causa do novo regime que a loira havia imposto na vida do seu colega de equipe.

- Ahhh!! Não acredito! – gritou Naruto, olhando para o prato vazio de Kakashi. Ele ficou tão distraído com a briga de Chouji e Ino que havia esquecido de Kakashi.

Sasuke havia sido o único que voltou a ver o rosto de Kakashi, seu coração estava acelerado e ainda por cima recebeu um sorriso de Kakashi, como se quisesse seduzi-lo.

O quarteto continuou a comer. Entretanto Kakashi não ficou por muito tempo, ele se afastou dando alguma desculpa esfarrapada, Naruto e Sakura até tentaram dizer que era mentira, mas Kakashi já havia ido.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro chamando a atenção de todos, mas ele não se importou, apenas se debruçou no balcão de madeira e ficou a olhar a moça fritar alguns bolinhos de peixe, ficou compenetrado nas ações da moça. E mais um suspiro deixou o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo Sakura e Naruto se levantarem e correrem até o companheiro de equipe, colocando suas mãos na sua testa para ver se ele estava se sentindo bem.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – indagou Sasuke, voltou ao seu humor habitual, exibindo um olhar raivoso para os dois companheiros.

- Er... Nada! – disse Sakura, retirando sua mão da testa de Sasuke.

Naruto e se Sakura se olharam por alguns instantes com medo das reações de Sasuke. Então, eles correram para um canto e começaram a cochichar.

- O que será que ele tem? – indagou Naruto.

- Eu acho que isso parece com... Suspiro de amor – disse, intrigada – mas por quem?

- Não sei... Quem poderia ser? – indagou Naruto, pensativo.

- "Será que Sasuke finalmente me notou?" – pensou animada, exibindo um brilho atípico no olhar.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos levantando algumas hipóteses que não viram Sasuke pagando a conta e saindo da barraquinha com as mãos no bolso, assobiando uma canção antiga.

oOo

Alguns dias passaram-se e Sasuke encontrava-se no parque de Konoha, ele observava os casais que aproveitavam o fim da tarde para namorarem nos banquinhos de madeira. Seu olhar era triste e cabisbaixo.

- Posso me sentar? – indagou um rapaz atrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, ele olhou para trás e constatou que era Neji que estava ali. Sasuke não respondeu, mas Neji não se importou, ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do jovem Uchiha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando para o nada, Neji estava começando a ficar incomodado com o silêncio de Sasuke, então começou a falar.

- Percebi que vocês não estão mais juntos.

- É.

- Não pretendem voltar?

- Talvez.

- Ele soube de nós dois?

- Provavelmente.

Neji suspirou, ele estava começando a se irritar com aquela conversa e Sasuke nem lhe dava atenção.

- Você falou com Kakashi?

- Sim.

- E ele?

- Nada.

- Sasuke, fale comigo. Eu quero saber dessa situação.

- Para querer estragá-la? Não estou com saco para falar com um idiota como você, cai fora – disse, exibindo um olhar raivoso.

Sasuke esperou alguns segundos, mas Neji não havia movido um centímetro do seu corpo, então Sasuke levantou-se e se afastou numa velocidade fenomenal, não deixando rastros para Neji.

Sasuke pulava de galho em galho procurando um lugar para ficar em paz. Seu corpo pedia descanso, mas não queria ficar perto da cidade, não queria que ninguém ficasse olhando-o como se tivesse uma melancia na cabeça. Ele sabia que estava agindo de uma forma atípica, mas não queria que o ficassem interrogando toda hora.

Sasuke correu por horas até que encontrou um buraco dentro de uma montanha de pedras, ele sorriu e enfiou-se naquele lugar escuro e seco, abraçando seus joelhos com os braços, abaixando a cabeça.

- "Sinto vontade de ficar aqui para sempre" – pensou – "assim não encaro aquele olhar magoado e desapontado de Kakashi, não encaro Neji, Naruto e nem as preocupações de sakura e dos outros. Aqui eu posso ser o que quiser, afinal... as paredes não falam".

E com o passar do tempo Sasuke caiu no sono, deixando seu corpo cair na pedra fria, sem perceber que a noite começou a esfriar cada vez mais rápido.

Sasuke tinha sonhos agitados e todos tinham Kakashi no meio. Ora o seu mestre o beijava, ora ele brigava, ora ele partia, ora ele voltava... Tudo estava sendo um grande pesadelo para Sasuke, mas não ficou muito tempo se torturando, pois os raios quentes de sol iluminaram a floresta, fazendo a claridade irritar seus olhos, acordando-o.

O jovem Uchiha foi se arrastando para fora daquele buraco que mal o suportava de pé. Ele sentiu sua garganta seca e deu falta d'água, Sasuke voltou para a vila correndo, mas de vez em quando tropeçava e caia, pois ainda estava com sono e sua sede parecia consumi-lo.

Quando chegou em Konoha, correu para sua casa, entrando pela janela que estava aberta, pois não sabia onde havia colocado sua chave e nem estava a fim de procurá-la. Ele correu até a cozinha e encheu um copo com água, bebendo-a em seguida.

Sasuke jogou-se na cadeira da cozinha e ficou olhando para sua casa vazia, ele sentiu vontade de ver Kakashi no meio da sala, olhando para ele, pedindo para beijá-lo, mas estava sozinho.

Algumas vozes invadiam a cabeça de Sasuke, parecia estar ficando louco. Precisava falar com o Kakashi o quanto antes, pois estava começando a ficar louco.

Sasuke saiu de casa a procura do seu mestre, e não foi difícil achá-lo. Kakashi estava conversando com Iruka sensei na academia. Sasuke foi se aproximando, mas não recebeu nenhuma atenção de Kakashi, e Iruka apenas o cumprimentou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ele ficou um tempo esperando que Kakashi largasse o seu ex-professor, mas isso não aconteceu, ele ficou alguns minutos em pé, com os braços cruzados esperando alguma atenção que não veio tão cedo.

- Kakashi, posso falar com você? – indagou, interrompendo a conversa.

- Agora não posso. Talvez mais tarde. Teremos uma missão rank D em grupo à tarde – disse, friamente.

As palavras de Kakashi pareciam frias lâminas que adentraram pelo corpo de Sasuke, cortando-o por inteiro, fazendo um dor alucinante envolvê-lo. Sentia-se sufocado, perdido e desprezado. Seu olhar perdeu o foco e meio cambaleante, saiu dali, correndo para sua casa.

- "Ele não quer mais me ver..." – pensou, entristecido – "eu mereço também. Eu sou um covarde, um traidor... por que meu irmão não me matou quando teve a chance? Por que?".

Entrando na sua casa, Sasuke correu até um quartinho pegando uma sacola de pano esverdeada e começou a colocar uma muda de roupas, comida, água, pergaminhos, remédio, lanterna e alguma louça. Ele saiu rapidamente dali, estava triste e não podia encarar aquele lugar.

Foi correndo para o mesmo lugar que havia ficado na noite passada, alojando-se naquele cubículo de pedra, sentando-se no chão frio. E lá ficou por dias, deixando todos de vila preocupados, mas pouco se importava, queria sumir.

"Por mais longe que vá o espírito, nunca irá tão longe quanto o coração". (Sócrates)

Certo dia Sasuke percebeu que estava começando a falar com as paredes e outro dia ficou resmungando com um pequeno esquilo, tudo estava passando dos limites e sabia que precisava se tratar. Ele tinha que ter auto-estima e não podia se deixar abalar por causa do desprezo de Kakashi, ele tinha que dar a volta por cima e mostrar que tinha outro objetivo na vida além de querer ter um namorado. Ele tinha uma vingança, tinha que ser forte e corajoso e não ia desistir.

As coisas de Sasuke foram jogadas dentro da grande sacola de pano, ele saiu dali com passos lentos, sentindo uma motivação lhe invadir o peito, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim. Estava ansioso e não ia mais se preocupar com os outros. Quando chegou na vila de Konoha, foi para sua casa, enfiando-se no banheiro para tomar um longo banho.

- "Eu não vou deixar isso me atingir" – pensou, enquanto esfregava seus pés com uma escova – "eu irei me concentrar apenas no meu treinamento..." – continuou a pensar positivo, apesar de ainda sentir um aperto no coração, mas o ignorava.

Sasuke passou um creme por seu corpo e penteou seus cabelos para frente, deixando uma longa franja cobrindo seu rosto. Uma toalha de algodão foi enrolada no seu tronco e saiu do banheiro, deixando todo o vapor quente correr pelo resto da casa juntamente com aquele cheiro de banho fresco.

- "Eu vou ter que comer fora... não tem nada em casa. Deve estar tudo estragado" – pensava distraído, sem perceber a presença de Kakashi na sala.

- Onde você estava? – indagou Kakashi, com uma voz irritada.

- Ka... Kakashi? – Sasuke se assustou, encostando-se à parede, como se tivesse sido empurrado para trás.

- Onde você estava?

- Er... Esfriando a cabeça – disse, depois de um longo suspiro. Estava surpreso com a presença dele.

Kakashi estava no meio da sala com os braços cruzados com uma expressão furiosa. Ele foi andando até Sasuke, que grudou seu corpo contra a parede, tentando passar por ela e sumir dali. Não queria receber nenhum sermão de Kakashi, poderia ser de qualquer outra pessoa, mas não dele, não naquele momento.

- Existem pessoas que se preocupam com você nessa vila. Ninjas saíram a sua procura. Pensamos que tivesse sido levado por algum inimigo – disse, evitando tomar no nome de Orochimaru.

- Não exagere. Não tenho que prestar contas a ninguém – disse irritando-se com a situação.

- Não seja egoísta e prepotente! Não tem como se proteger, ainda é fraco – disse friamente, sem levantar o tom de voz.

Sasuke arregalou seus olhos, lembrando do episódio passado da sua vida, onde correu como um covarde das garras do seu irmão. Kakashi percebeu a reação dele, mas era tarde demais para voltar com suas palavras.

Uma mão de Sasuke tratou de empurrar o corpo de Kakashi para longe para que pudesse desencostar da parede e voltar a caminhar pela sala. Sasuke foi andando até seu quarto, com Kakashi atrás dele.

- Você me deixa doente, vá embora – disse Sasuke, sem olhá-lo.

Kakashi estava encostado no batente da porta do quarto, ele apenas ficou em silêncio, sem mover-se um centímetro dali, ignorando o pedido do dono da casa.

- Vai! – gritou, sem paciência.

- Vai fugir de novo?

- E se for? – indagou, olhando para os seus pés, não tendo coragem de encarar Kakashi.

- Konoha não vai deixar, você sabe o que Orochimaru quer com você – disse abertamente.

- Ah, claro, o meu corpo. Talvez eu vá com ele, quem sabe não me torno mais forte – murmurou.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio, ele não levou em consideração a última frase, pois se a tivesse levado, teria que dar uma boa surra do seu querido aluno para ele parar de falar asneiras e ser mais realista.

- Por que ainda está aqui, Kakashi? O que você quer? – indagou, virando-se para encarar seu mestre. No entanto, Sasuke encontrava-se sozinho no seu quarto.

Ele olhou ao redor, sentindo aquele vazio novamente. Tratou de jogar-se na sua cama, agarrando seu travesseiro e afundando sua cabeça nele, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrem.

- "Só aquele que já teve um alguém próximo sabe o que é a verdadeira solidão... sinto falta da minha família, da proteção que eu tinha. Sinto falta do descaso que eu tinha pelos outros, sinto falta de não conseguir mais colocar aquela máscara fria por meu rosto, sinto falta de não conseguir mais fingir que sou feliz" – pensava, entristecido.

"As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio. Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar".  
(Voltaire)

Após algumas horas de sono o quarto começou a ficar cada vez mais escuro, sendo tingido pelas cores avermelhadas do pôr-do-sol, a toalha que cobria o corpo de Sasuke havia sido largada há muito tempo no chão e seu corpo desnudo estava arrepiado pela brisa fria que provinha da janela aberta.

Seu corpo remexia na cama, estava em um sono agitado, mas isso era bem típico. E agora Sasuke não estava mais sozinho naquele quarto, Kakashi estava sentado no batente da janela observando seu pupilo dormir.

A janela foi fechada e o vento que esfriava o corpo de Sasuke foi embora, fazendo o garoto parar de tremer tanto. Kakashi retirou seu colete, ficando apenas com uma regata preta e sua máscara, que rapidamente foi retirada e jogada num canto do quarto.

Kakashi deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke, tentando não acordá-lo, ele puxou um lençol cobrindo o corpo do menor e depois o puxou delicadamente, fazendo sua cabeça encostar-se ao peito de Kakashi. Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa, mas logo voltou a dormir, movendo sua mão até a cabeça de Kakashi, agarrando uma mecha dos seus cabelos inconscientemente.

- "Qual é o segredo para me deixar tão carente de você?" – indagou Kakashi em pensamentos. Ele foi fechando os olhos, pegando no sono.

As horas passaram-se e a madrugada estava tomando conta do tempo, tornando o céu mais escuro que o habitual e baixando ainda mais a temperatura.

Sasuke se remexeu na cama, sentindo-se preso se alguma forma, então abriu os olhos e visualizou o rosto de Kakashi junto ao seu. Nesse instante seu coração parou uma batida e sua cabeça rodou, deixando-o atordoado.

- "Como senti falta disso" – pensou, voltando a fechar os olhos, aconchegando-se nos braços do seu mestre.

Sasuke não conseguia dormir, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. O calor do corpo de Kakashi, o seu cheiro e seu hálito estavam tornando aquele ambiente perfeito. Se pudesse pararia o tempo para não deixar esse momento passar.

Infelizmente não existia um botão para parar o tempo e Kakashi acabou acordando, encontrando o olhar sonolento de Sasuke. Os dois ficaram se olhando por uma fração de segundos até a mão de Kakashi puxar a cabeça de Sasuke na sua direção, colando seus lábios com o dele, iniciando um beijo lento e doce.

A outra mão de Kakashi parou na cintura de Sasuke, puxando-a contra seu corpo, amassando o corpo de Sasuke, recebendo um gemido de dor do corpo menor. Mas Kakashi não se conteve e prendeu o corpo de Sasuke contra o seu e logo em seguida deu um impulso ficando por cima do corpo do jovem Uchiha, continuando a beijá-lo, só que desta vez tinha mais saliva, mais contato e paixão.

A língua de Kakashi deslizou pela curva do pescoço de Sasuke, deixando um rastro molhado. Algumas marcas de chupões foram carimbadas no pescoço de Sasuke. A boca de Kakashi parecia uma máquina, não parava de lamber, morder e chupar um instante qualquer, e quando seus dentes fecharam-se nos mamilos de Sasuke, este deu um grito que foi abafado pela sua própria mão.

- Desculpa... – pediu Kakashi, num sussurro, fazendo a respiração de Sasuke se acalmar.

- O que estamos fazendo? – indagou Sasuke.

- O que deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo: as pazes – disse.

- Eu me sinto tão sujo Kakashi, não consigo tocar em você – revelou – não tem como pedir perdão, e seria injusto com você.

- Se não deixar isso no passado, nunca iremos voltar a ficar juntos. Se permita ser perdoado que eu posso te perdoar também – disse.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, pensando nas palavras do seu mestre e em como tudo que ele falava tinha sentido.

- Você tem razão – disse – estava enlouquecendo.

- Sintomas do coração – comentou – eu também estava. Mas você começou a agir estranhamente, fiquei preocupado.

Sasuke suspirou, ele abraçou Kakashi e girou seu corpo para ficarem de lado, um de frente para o outro na cama. Queria ficar abraçado durante um tempo com seu mestre.

- Deixe-me ficar assim, por um minuto – pediu.

Kakashi sorriu e o abraçou carinhosamente, aproveitando aquele minuto que se transformou em minutos e depois horas, fazendo com que o sono os tomasse novamente.

"A gente pode se sentir só, mesmo no meio de muita gente amiga,  
se souber que não ocupa um lugar especial no coração de alguém..."  
(Anne Frank)

Continua...


	4. Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa, Um Coelho e

Por Leona-EBM

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

Capítulo 4

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa, Um Coelho e... Uma Cobra

OoO

O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem  
de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício.  
(Sthendal)

OoO

Os pássaros cantavam sua canção matinal, eles voavam pelo céu azul límpido para depois se reunirem no topo das árvores. Uma brisa fria corria pelas ruas de Konoha, o sol havia se levantado há horas, mas mesmo assim o dia estava frio.

Uma luz forte invadiu o quarto de Sasuke, juntamente com aquela brisa fria que passava pelas frestas das janelas. E era hora de acordar, a natureza já estava fazendo seu papel. E sem conseguir permanecer por mais tempo naquele sono gostoso, Sasuke começou a abrir suas pálpebras, olhando para o teto do seu quarto.

- Bom dia – disse Kakashi, ao ver seu pupilo acordando.

Sasuke apenas o olhou de lado sem dizer nada, pois ainda sentia-se desconfortável perto de Kakashi. O moreno o cumprimentou movendo sua cabeça para frente e depois voltou a olhar para o teto do seu quarto, perdendo no vazio daquela visão, povoando seus pensamentos com pensamentos de culpa, e se continuasse assim, logo chegaria a uma depressão.

Kakashi apenas observava em silêncio. Havia arranjado um relacionamento bastante difícil, infelizmente não se podia escolher a quem gostar. Kakashi levantou-se rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Sasuke, que finalmente encarou-o.

- O que quer fazer agora? – indagou o mais velho, tendo receio de uma resposta negativa.

- Comer alguma coisa – disse.

- Eu preparo alguma coisa para nós dois – disse, complementando com um sorriso.

- Eu não tenho nada em casa – suspirou, fechando suas pálpebras. Estava cansado de ter tudo tão incompleto na sua vida. Até sua casa estava uma zona, não conseguia nem ir a uma simples compra.

- Por que está tão mal humorado? – indagou Kakashi.

- Estou? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim. Pensei que estivéssemos bem agora. O que o impede de sorrir para mim e dizer ao menos "bom dia"?

- Desculpe – pediu, abaixando a cabeça.

- "Esse menino está muito depressivo" – pensou Kakashi – Olha, não se esforce demais, não estou pedindo nada de você – disse logo em seguida.

Sasuke coçou sua cabeça, como se estivesse buscando alguma coisa para falar no seu cérebro, mas não disse nada. Ele levantou-se e foi até a janela, abrindo-a, deixando aquela brisa fria atingir-lhe o rosto.

- O que faremos agora?

- Como assim, Sasuke? – indagou, aproximando-se do moreno, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros.

- Isso seria um namoro? – indagou, receoso.

Uma risada divertida escapou pela garganta de Kakashi. O ninja ficou rindo por um longo tempo, mas acabou parando quando sentiu o corpo de Sasuke tremer através de suas mãos.

- Você quer um namoro?

- Depois dessa risada, nem sei o que dizer – disse, irritando-se.

- Não seja tão sério – disse – podemos namorar se é isso que você quer. Mas um namoro exige compromisso, confiança e jamais a traição.

- Acha que o trairei novamente?

- Não sei – disse.

Sasuke teve seu corpo virado velozmente, ele foi jogado na parede para depois receber um beijo ardente de seu mestre. O moreno deixou-se levar pelo sentimento do seu coração, entregando-se aquela carícia tão íntima, que lhe deixava tão completo. Aos poucos foi correspondendo ao beijo, abraçando as costas de Kakashi.

O beijo não foi prolongado. Afinal, Kakashi tinha que fazer seus deveres. Eles afastaram-se, mesmo com seus corpos reclamando e xingando pela separação, pois queriam permanecer juntos durante toda a manhã.

- Não vou poder tomar café com você – disse Kakashi, olhando para os lábios úmidos e avermelhados de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, eu me viro.

Kakashi começou a arrumar-se, ele ajeitou suas duas máscaras com cuidado e depois se aproximou novamente de Sasuke que ainda encostava-se à parede. Ele inclinou seu corpo para frente, aproximando-se do ouvido de Sasuke.

- Adoro o jeito sensível e desolado que você fica depois de eu prensá-lo na parede. Parece um coelho amuado pedindo para se adotado – sussurrou logo em seguida, e antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, Kakashi desapareceu.

Sasuke suspirou. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e achou que era melhor se arrumar, com um sorriso otimista ele foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo e delicioso banho, depois de colocar seu habitual short branco e blusa azul do clã Uchiha, ele arrumou seus cabelos e passou uma loção muito cheirosa. Seu humor estava ótimo, os pensamentos depreciativos que povoaram sua cabeça logo de manhã desapareceram após o beijo de Kakashi. Agora, o que o impediria de ser feliz?

Sasuke saiu de sua casa, caminhando com passos leves e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele parou numa lanchonete próxima a sua casa e tomou um belo café da manhã, aproveitando cada minuto do seu dia. Sua mente estava cheia de planos para ele e Kakashi, e já estava imaginando levar Kakashi para passear num dia de folga.

Após um gorduroso café da manhã, Sasuke saiu às ruas, encontrando Naruto que logo correu a seu encontro. O loirinho estranhou o jeito amistoso e bom humorado de Sasuke.

- Por que está com essa cara?

- Que cara? – indagou, sem deixar seu sorriso sair do rosto.

- Por acaso Kakashi sensei te ensinou uma técnica nova?! – indagou, em um tom alto de voz.

- Não – disse, continuando a andar.

Naruto cruzou os braços, desconfiando do jeito do seu parceiro. Então ele teve a brilhante idéia.

- "Hum, se eu atacá-lo pelas costas, ele vai mostrar a nova técnica que ele aprendeu" – pensou.

Naruto deixou Sasuke caminhar à frente, ele preparou seu jutsu de multiplicação e jogou-se em cima de Sasuke. O moreno estava tão distraído pensando no seu romance com Kakashi que nem soube o que o atingiu, caindo de queijo no chão.

Após o ataque, Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke, vendo que ele estava estatelado no chão. O moreno começou a levantar-se, sentindo suas costas doerem pelas pancadas que havia tomado, e então ele encarou Naruto com fúria e avançou contra ele com chutes e socos.

Os dois começaram a brigar com seriedade. Sasuke havia se desligado do seu lado romântico e Naruto estava começando a entrar no clima da rivalidade que um tinha com o outro. A briga começou a ficar cada vez mais séria, mas logo foi separada por Sakura que veio correndo até eles. A garota correu até Naruto, dando-lhe um soco na cabeça e depois correu até Sasuke para ver se ele estava bem.

- "Por que Sakura me bateu?" – indagou Naruto, massageando sua cabeça.

- "Que idiota. Por quê ele acha que pode me derrotar"? – pensou Sasuke, alongando seu braço direito.

Nesse instante apareceu Kakashi, no alto de um poste, chamando a atenção dos três.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou com sua voz passiva de sempre.

Naruto e Sasuke cruzaram seus braços e viraram seus rostos na direção oposta. Sakura ficou em silêncio e Kakashi aproximou-se deles.

- Tenho uma missão para o time sete – disse.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam desta vez. Ele aproximou-se de Kakashi, indagando qual seria a perigosa missão que teriam que fazer.

- Vocês terão que cortar a grama, levar cachorros para passear, colher a horta da dona Shizumi, ajudar na construção do novo hospital, e... no final da tarde, levar alguns viajantes a vila vizinha – disse, suspirando no final.

- Ah! Que coisas ridículas para se fazer, Kakashi sensei! – gritou Naruto.

- Tenha paciência – pediu Kakashi.

O dia foi correndo tranqüilamente, Kakashi e Sasuke trocavam alguns olhares apaixonados e evitavam que seus corpos corressem um de encontro ao outro. Naruto estava desconfiado que Sasuke estava aprendendo uma técnica especial, por isso sempre ficava de olho nos dois e Sasuke fazia seu serviço com perfeição, sempre buscando o olhar de aprovação de Kakashi.

No final do dia encontraram um grupo de viajantes que precisava ir até a vila vizinha e para isso contrataram os serviços da vila de konoha. Kakashi não podia ir junto nessa missão, apesar de querer passar o maior tempo possível com Sasuke, mas isso ele poderia fazer a noite, quando a vila dormia.

No grupo de viajantes havia três mulheres, duas crianças e dois homens. Todos eram camponeses e estavam ansiosos para chegarem a sua terra natal, com as compras que haviam feito em outras vilas. Eles carregavam uma grande carroça, recheada de sementes, alimentos e alguns animais.

Após arrumarem-se, o trio saiu juntamente com o grupo, caminhando tranqüilamente pela estrada, não encontrando nenhum perigo. Quando estavam no meio do caminho, Sakura parou de repente ao sentir uma estranha sensação de estarem sendo seguidos.

- O que houve Sakura? – indagou Sasuke, aproximando-se da garota.

- Nada – disse, voltando a caminhar, mas ainda preocupada com a sensação que sentia.

Alguns metros à frente, o grupo começou a ouvir alguns sons vindo da floresta e então resolveram parar. Naruto saltou, indo até um galho de árvore para tentar ver se tinha alguém por perto.

- Não vejo nada – gritou.

Sasuke pegou sua kunai e ficou em alerta. Ele olhou para Sakura que não parecia estar muito bem, então disse:

- Sakura, proteja o grupo. Naruto fique com a Sakura, eu vou dar uma olhada.

O moreno afastou-se rapidamente do grupo, não se afastando muito, para cobrir a região. Minutos depois ele retornou sem encontrar nada suspeito. Quando começou a se aproximar do grupo, um grito assustado saiu pela garganta de Sakura, ela apontou seu dedo na direção de Sasuke e gritou para ele tomar cuidado. O moreno olhou para trás, vendo um ninja atrás dele.

Antes que o ninja o golpeasse, Sasuke conseguiu se afastar, aproximando-se do grupo.

- O que querem com esses viajantes? – indagou Sakura.

- Com os viajantes? Nada – disse o ninja, rindo em seguida – eu tenho que pegar uma encomenda.

O homem que parecia ter mais de dois metros de altura começou a mover seus dedos, conjurando alguma técnica e quando terminou, os corpos de todos estavam moles, fazendo-os cair no chão, ainda conscientes.

- Não consigo me mexer – gritou Naruto, tentando mover-se.

O homem começou a se aproximar dos três, trazendo terror em suas mentes. Afinal como iriam se defender daquele monstro? Os viajantes gritavam e choravam de medo, entretanto o ninja nem sequer os olhou, ele caminhou na direção de Sasuke, levantando o moreno pelo braço.

- Me larga seu cretino – vociferou.

- Minha encomenda, para Orochimaru – disse o ninja, assustando Sasuke.

- Co... como assim? – indagou, sem entender. Mas antes que Sasuke voltasse a indagar o motivo de estar sendo capturado, um golpe rápido lhe veio à nuca, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente.

Naruto e Sakura gritavam desesperadamente ao ver aquele ninja levando Sasuke, e quando olharam com mais atenção ao redor, notaram que havia mais três ninjas na área, que davam retaguarda para o outro. E depois de alguns minutos a presença deles acabou desaparecendo. E aos poucos conseguiram se mover.

- Eu vou atrás deles! – gritou Naruto.

- Não! – Sakura o segurou.

- Vá avisar alguém na vila e eu irei levar os viajantes. Está muito perto – disse Sakura – agora vá!

- Mas Sakura, como saberemos para onde levaram Sasuke?

- Kakashi pode chamar seu time de busca! Agora vá logo antes que o rastro suma – ordenou a garota, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Mesmo hesitante, Naruto correu a toda velocidade a vila de konoha. Quando ele chegou na entrada da cidade, encontrou Kakashi e Gai conversando com os guardas.

- O que houve? – indagou Gai, ao vê-lo tão ofegante.

- Ataque... – disse, caindo exausto no chão.

Kakashi arregalou seus olhos e correu até Naruto, levantando-o.

- O que houve Naruto? – indagou Kakashi.

- Um... ninja estranho apareceu e pegou o Sasuke – disse, ofegante.

- O que? Sasuke? Mas por quê?

- Ele disse que era uma encomenda para um tal de... Orochimaru – disse.

Quando o nome "Orochimaru" foi tocado, todos os ninjas assustaram-se, olhando um para o outro com muita tensão. Gai olhou para Naruto e depois correu até o Hokage para avisar que Orochimaru estava movendo-se.

Kakashi estava com seus olhos arregalados, ele ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando pensar em alguma coisa, para não deixar seus pensamentos o enlouquecerem.

- Naruto, mostre-me aonde foi, eu tentarei segui-los – disse.

- Sim – disse Naruto, dando um passo na direção do portão, mas ele logo caiu exausto. Estava sem forças para continuar.

- Cuidem dele – pediu Kakashi, que se afastou e postou-se a correr para fora de konoha. Os guardas foram até Naruto, retirando-o daquele sol forte e o levando até a enfermaria.

Kakashi começou a correr em disparada na direção da estrada procurando qualquer rastro; ele invocou seu jutsu de perseguição. Nesse instante apareceram vários cachorros que começaram a ouvir as instruções de Kakashi, separando-se imediatamente em busca de qualquer rastro de Sasuke.

- "Sasuke... eu não vou te perder. Eu não vou" – pensou, enlouquecido, correndo por todos os lados, procurando qualquer rastro.

As horas começaram a passar rapidamente e nenhum rastro foi encontrado. Os seqüestradores com certeza já estavam distantes, eles não eram burros de ficarem esperando que os famosos e poderosos ninjas de konoha aparecessem para enfrentá-los.

Kakashi voltou para a vila a pedido de Gai, que ficou comovido com a preocupação de seu amigo. Nesse instante, Kakashi estava parado no meio da vila, olhando para o nada, perdido em seus devaneios, lembrando-se da última conversa que havia tido com seu querido aluno.

- Kakashi. Nós iremos encontrá-lo – Gai disse, tocando no ombro de seu amigo, que se limitou apenas a olhá-lo.

- Eu sabia que Orochimaru estava atrás dele, mas não o protegi – disse, sentindo-se um fraco. Como ele podia ter sido tão descuidado? Ultimamente Orochimaru estava se aproximando demais de konoha e ele já havia dado sinais que queria o Uchiha de qualquer jeito e mesmo assim, mesmo com esses indícios, Kakashi não se preocupou.

- Eu também ficaria louco se seqüestrassem meus alunos, mas você precisa ter calma, Kakashi – disse.

- "Mas você nem faz idéia do que eu sinto pelo meu aluno, Gai" – pensou ao ouvir tais palavras de seu amigo.

- Kakashi... – Gai o chamou, tentando dizer alguma coisa sensata, mas antes que terminasse sua frase, Kakashi sumiu de sua frente – "Ah... Kakashi..." –pensou, entristecido. Ele também não estava feliz de ver um companheiro sendo seqüestrado.

OoO

Num lugar distante, totalmente diferente de Konoha. Havia uma caverna úmida e cheia de pedras escuras, envolvidas por um lodo esverdeado. Esse lugar não era tão simples como aparentava por fora. No seu interior havia várias bifurcações.

Um grupo de ninjas, que seqüestraram Sasuke começavam a adentrar no local com o garoto no colo. Eles não pareciam ter pressa alguma, adentrando lentamente na escuridão, e depois de caminhar por um longo tempo, eles finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

Uma grande porta de metal foi aberta lentamente, parecia ser um ambiente medieval. Havia muitas velas no grande salão e no centro havia um homem de longos cabelos negros que corriam por seu corpo. Ele tinha um olhar similar a de um réptil e um sorriso satisfatório estava estampado em sua face.

- Finalmente! – Orochimaru disse triunfante, olhando para o garoto desacordado nos braços de um de seus subordinados – Kabuto, leve-o até meus aposentos – ordenou, olhando para seu subordinado.

Kabuto sorriu de canto, ele arrumou seus óculos com as mãos, essa era uma de suas manias. Ele caminhou até o corpo de Sasuke, pegando-o, olhando para a face calma do moreno.

Sasuke foi levado para os aposentos particulares de Orochimaru conforme ele havia ordenado. Kabuto adentrou num quarto ricamente decorado. Não havia janelas, apenas alguns buracos no teto onde o ar externo adentrava.

Kabuto caminhou até a cama de Orochimaru, colocando Sasuke no meio de algumas almofadas, retirando suas sandálias logo em seguida. Ele ergueu seu corpo ao terminar de ajeitar Sasuke e arrumou seus óculos, observando o corpo do moreno, olhando para a curva de seu pescoço onde havia a marca do selo.

- "Parece que Orochimaru teve sorte com sua presa" – pensou por um instante – "ele é realmente... adorável. Espero que Orochimaru não tenha problemas com o outro Uchiha. Mas pelo que eu sei, os irmãos parecem não se gostarem".

Os pensamentos de Kabuto estavam tomando outro rumo, ele olhou maliciosamente para o corpo dormente, sentindo vontade de tocá-lo. Ele estendeu seu braço e esticou sua mão até a face de Sasuke, deslizando seu dedo indicador por seus lábios, sentindo o ar quente que saia por sua boca.

A mão de Kabuto deixou o corpo de Sasuke, ele olhou para porta, esperando que Orochimaru entrasse, ele já havia ouvido seus passos no corredor. E a porta abriu-se num estrondo, Orochimaru adentrou apressadamente, parando do outro lado da cama, olhando para o corpo estirado no colchão.

- Pode ir agora – disse, olhando para Kabuto que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, afastando-se lentamente, fechando a porta em seguida.

Quando Kabuto saiu, a atenção de Orochimaru voltou para o seu novo 'objeto de consumo', ele sentou-se na cama e retirou a franja de Sasuke de seu rosto para olhá-lo melhor. A semelhança com Itachi era esmagadora, e aquilo causava calafrios em Orochimaru.

- "Sorte que existia você, pois não tenho forças para ir contra Itachi. E felizmente ele não se importa com você, portanto não terei problemas. Agora eu irei concretizar meu desejo" – pensava, mergulhando-se na face de Sasuke.

Aos poucos as pálpebras de Sasuke começaram a tremer e abriram lentamente. A princípio Sasuke ficou sonolento, olhando para os lados tentando entender onde estava, ele virou seu rosto na direção de Orochimaru que o olhava com fascinação e nesse instante Sasuke arregalou os olhos, assustando-se.

- Olá – Orochimaru o cumprimentou com sua voz extremamente rouca e baixa.

Sasuke não disse nada, ele abriu sua boca e esqueceu de fechá-la. Ele moveu seu corpo para se afastar daquela criatura, mas sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, impossibilitando-o de levantar.

- Não se esforce – disse, tocando no ombro de Sasuke, que se esquivou rapidamente, olhando com fúria para o homem a sua frente.

- O que você quer comigo? – indagou, elevando seu tom de voz.

- Sasuke, você quer ser forte. E eu posso te dar o que quer – disse.

- Eu não estou interessado nos seus truques. Deixe-me em paz – vociferou.

- Eu soube que você é um vingador. Você não irá vencer seu irmão se continuar em konoha brincando de ser ninja. Eu conheço muitos jutsus que permitirão que você seja forte no futuro – disse calmamente – você não quer derrotar seu irmão? Ele foi o responsável pela morte de sua família.

Os olhos de Sasuke encheram-se de ódio ao lembrar-se de seu irmão, relembrando daquele fatídico dia. As mãos de Sasuke fecharam-se com força, fazendo suas unhas machucarem sua mão, cortando-as superficialmente. Orochimaru tocou no queixo de Sasuke, erguendo sua cabeça.

- Sinta ódio pelo assassino de seu clã e torne-se forte com minha ajuda – disse, olhando para os olhos de Sasuke que pareciam estar envoltos pelas trevas.

- "Eu sou fraco... fraco... tão fraco. Sou tão patético... eu nem consegui evitar ser arrastado até aqui. Nem consegui proteger meus amigos. Nem consegui ficar com você Kakashi... eu não mereço alguém forte ao meu lado... eu sou fraco..." – pensava, sentindo-se terrivelmente debilitado no momento.

O corpo de Sasuke caiu para trás, batendo contra o colchão. Ele ficou pensando no seu passado, remoendo-se a cada segundo por ser fraco, por não ter tido nem coragem de enfrentar seu irmão. Ele havia corrido feito um coelho assustado.

- Você é fraco agora, mas ficará forte se ficar comigo – sussurrou, como se estivesse enfeitiçando Sasuke com suas palavras. E na verdade, realmente estava. As mãos de Orochimaru estavam numa posição estranha e um brilho misterioso saia da ponta de seus dedos. Sasuke não percebeu, por ele mesmo não conseguir enxergar, mas havia um ponto brilhante no meio de sua testa.

- "Eu... só vou conseguir com Orochimaru... ele tem razão" – pensou, sentindo seu corpo tremer levemente. Ele não entendeu o porquê de ter esse pensamento, mas continuou pensando, não conseguindo mais controlar as lembranças, afundando-se numa depressão profunda.

Os olhos de Sasuke foram sumindo, ficando com uma cor cada vez mais clara, ele fechou suas pálpebras e acabou perdendo sua consciência, enquanto Orochimaru continuava a usar seu jutsu de manipulação da mente, instigando Sasuke odiar-se e achar que a única saída seria ficar com Orochimaru.

OoO

Nesse ritmo, dois dias passaram-se. No vilarejo de Konoha, os ânimos de todos estavam para baixo. Kakashi era o mais afetado, mas não demonstrava, apenas seus amigos mais próximos como Gai, que poderiam notar sua tristeza.

Todos os dias um grupo especializado em rastreamento rondava a área em busca de pistas, mas eles sempre voltavam sem nada nas mãos. Aos poucos a esperança começou a morrer. Orochimaru sabia esconder-se e ele não seria achado se não quisesse.

Naruto e Sakura estavam conversando com Kakashi sobre uma missão que lhes foi designada. Nenhum dos três estava com muito ânimo para fazer nada, principalmente Kakashi que estava mais seco e frio do que o habitual.

- Eu quero ir com o grupo de buscar. Eu vou achar o Sasuke e o trarei de volta – Naruto disse, cerrando os punhos com força, socando uma árvore a sua frente, que tremeu com o impacto deixando algumas folhas secas caírem.

- Naruto... – Sakura sussurrou seu nome e olhou para o chão, vendo as folhas secas, pensando no seu querido Sasuke. Logo, as lágrimas começaram a cair por sua face.

- Sakura, não chore, eu prometo que o trarei de volta – disse, tocando no rosto de sua companheira, que desatou a chorar logo em seguida, ajoelhando-se no chão.

Kakashi observava seus alunos, aquela cena estava tornando-se rotina. Ele virou-se e desapareceu, pois os sentimentos de Sakura estavam começando a perturbá-lo.

Kakashi parou na frente de uma praça, olhando para o nada, mas sua atenção voltou para a realidade quando viu Gai aproximando-se dele com um olhar assustado.

- Kakashi! Eles estão aqui... – disse rapidamente.

- Quem? – indagou, sem muito ânimo.

- Akatsuki – disse.

Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram-se com aquela notícia, ele sentiu um frio correr por seu corpo. Então se lembrou de Naruto e das intenções daquele grupo.

- Naruto! – Kakashi falou, olhando para Gai que concordou com a cabeça – quais membros estão aqui?

- Eu não sei quais são, mas eu vi suas roupas e tenho certeza que são eles. Temos que impedi-los – disse Gai – Jiraya já sabe da situação, ele foi até Naruto, para protegê-lo.

- Agiram corretamente – disse – "eu não vou perder outro aluno" – pensou em seguida – "não de novo".

Kakashi e Gai moveram-se velozmente até a floresta que ficava próxima a konoha, observando dois ninjas aproximando-se. Ambos usavam capas pretas com umas nuvens vermelhas estampadas. Seus rostos estavam escondidos por um grande chapéu de palha.

Alguns ninjas de konoha colocaram-se à frente, impedindo a passagem daqueles dois intrusos, para dar tempo de retirar Naruto da vila. No entanto, não importava o número de ninjas, pois os dois homens trataram de despachá-los para o outro mundo.

- Aquele... é... – Kakashi falou baixinho, chamando a atenção de Gai – Uchiha Itachi – disse, assustando-se em seguida – "Era o que me faltava...".

Os olhos vermelhos de Itachi miravam o horizonte, sentindo que a presença de Naruto não estava mais no vilarejo. Ele sorriu de canto pela perspicácia dos ninjas de konoha em agirem tão rapidamente.

- Ele não está mais aqui – Itachi disse para seu colega, no seu tom baixo e seco.

- Hum... vamos ter que procurá-lo – disse Kisami, exibindo um sorriso diabólico. Ele adorava caçar, aquilo deixava tudo mais divertido – E você vivia nessa vila, não é mesmo? Não quer visitar nenhum amigo?

Itachi lhe exibiu um olhar cínico e exibiu um sorriso em seguida. Ele só tinha inimigos naquele lugar. No entanto, uma curiosidade instalou-se no seu peito. Ele sentiu vontade de ver seu irmão.

- Eu tenho um irmão – disse.

- Mesmo? Vai querer visitá-lo? – indagou, com um largo sorriso.

Itachi começou a caminhar, passando pelos corpos dos ninjas que estavam estirados no chão, passando pela entrada de konoha, onde havia mais ninjas para impedi-los. Kisami olhou para Itachi e disse:

- Vai indo à frente.

Com um movimento rápido, Itachi sumiu da frente de todos. Ele começou a correr velozmente pelo vilarejo, passando pelas pessoas que nem sequer o viram, apenas um vento forte passou por eles.

O Uchiha parou na frente de sua velha casa e adentrou, vendo que estava completamente abandonada. Ele saiu e ficou parado em cima do telhado, olhando com atenção para o vilarejo, tentando achar alguma pista de onde seu irmão mais novo estaria.

- "Será que você... ainda é fraco?" – pensou, saltando do telhado, caminhando até a rua.

Algo chamou a atenção de Itachi, ele olhou para o lado vendo que um grupo de ninjas estava comentando a aproximação de Orochimaru no vilarejo. Itachi aproximou-se deles, que se assustaram com sua presença, não fazendo a mínima idéia de quem ele era. Ambos eram novatos.

Um ninja foi jogado na parede com um soco, Itachi o segurou pelo pescoço, erguendo o homem que era duas vezes maior que ele sem nenhum esforço. O outro rapaz tentou atacá-lo, mas logo caiu inconsciente no chão.

- Eu gostaria de saber sobre Orochimaru. Qual o interesse dele? – disse pausadamente para o homem a sua frente, que estava trêmulo.

- Eu... eu não... sei... ele... pegou um... garoto... não sei... – disse, temendo aquele olhar que parecia queimar seu corpo.

- Por acaso, o nome desse garoto seria Uchiha? – indagou.

- Ah... eu ouvi... que era... de um clã... acho que sim – disse, receoso. Ele mesmo não sabia a informação direito.

- E quando aconteceu?

- Há... há... dois dias – disse.

O pescoço do homem a frente foi quebrado. Itachi o soltou, deixando-o cair no chão. Itachi percebeu um movimento no horizonte; os guardas de konoha estavam vindo na sua direção, entretanto não havia utilidade continuar naquele lugar. Itachi moveu-se, indo na direção de Kisami que estava encostado numa árvore e a sua volta havia vários cadáveres.

- Vamos – disse, arrumando seu chapéu de palha, postando-se a caminhar.

- Achou seu irmãozinho? – indagou, num to sarcástico.

- Ele não está aqui – disse – "eu deveria saber que Orochimaru ia atrás dele. Sasuke é realmente... um fraco".

Os dois membros da Akatsuki começaram a sair do vilarejo, deixando muitos ninjas mortos e seriamente feridos para trás. Eles adentraram na floresta e sumiram, sem serem perseguidos. Afinal, ninguém estava preparado para enfrentá-los e muitos ninjas estavam fora em missões. Konoha estava frágil.

- Você parece pensativo – comentou Kisami.

- Vai indo à frente... eu o encontro depois – disse.

- Tudo bem – concordou.

Ambos tomaram caminhos opostos. Eles não eram amigos para conversarem e Kisami não fazia a mínima questão de saber o que estava se passando na mente de Itachi. Kisami achou melhor procurar o rastro de Naruto.

- "Eu... não entendo. Mas quero ver meu irmão" – pensou, começando a caminhar pela floresta.

Itachi sabia das intenções de Orochimaru para com o clã Uchiha. Ele havia conseguido se livrar de Orochimaru, mas não pensou que ele ia esperar o seu irmão crescer para depois pegá-lo enquanto ainda era fraco.

OoO

No interior de uma caverna. Sasuke estava jogado no chão frio de pedra, ele estava suando e seu corpo estava dolorido. Ele havia iniciado seu treinamento com o Orochimaru.

- "Como eu estou fraco... ah, Kakashi, eu queria que viesse me buscar. Você disse que me protegeria... mas você nunca esteve quando eu precisei de você" – pensou, erguendo-se com dificuldade.

Orochimaru olhava para o corpo de Sasuke, desejando tê-lo de várias formas. No momento, queria possuí-lo. Ele aproximou-se de Sasuke, tocando em seu rosto, chamando a atenção do moreno que se esquivou daquele toque carinhoso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou, dando um tapa na mão de Orochimaru.

- Nada demais – disse, voltando a tocar no rosto de Sasuke, que voltou a lhe dar um tapa, afastando-se – "esse olhar... esse olhar é igual...".

Num movimento rápido Orochimaru puxou Sasuke pelos cabelos fazendo-o ficar colado junto ao seu corpo, as mãos de Orochimaru desceram pelos ombros de Sasuke lentamente, porém com força fazendo e fina pele ficar vermelha com o rude contato. Inclinou seu corpo para frente atacando o pescoço do Uchiha, e agora tratava de beijar e morder aquele belo pescoço.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalam de susto ao sentir suas roupas serem rasgadas, ele olhou para o chão a tempo de ver sua blusa sendo jogada, quando voltou seu olhar para Orochimaru viu que este já tratava de retirar suas roupas de baixo num único e forte puxão. Agora Sasuke encontrava-se nu sob o olhar faminto de Orochimaru.

Num movimento rápido, Orochimaru pegou Sasuke no colo e caminhou até a porta de metal que ficava no final do corredor. Adentrando no seu quarto, jogando Sasuke em cima da cama.

- "Isso está fugindo do controle" – pensou, sentindo suas costas baterem contra o colchão macio.

Orochimaru sorriu e encarou Sasuke mais uma vez fazendo seu desejo aumentar cada vez mais, não via a hora de possuir aquele corpo. Rapidamente subiu na cama ficando de joelhos, seus belos olhos miraram os lábios de Sasuke, queria beijá-los, queria-os para ele.

Sasuke foi se arrastando para trás enquanto Orochimaru se aproximava dele como uma cobra, quando percebeu já estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, olhou desesperado para trás constatando que não havia mais saída, depois voltou seu olhar para Orochimaru que estava bem próximo a ele. Não demorou muito para Orochimaru agarrar o Sasuke num abraço apertando ficando entre suas pernas, os lábios de Sasuke estavam sendo devorados pela boca faminta de Orochimaru, o ar parecia faltar e o beijo não se encerrava.

O beijo era forte e rápido, Sasuke nem conseguia acompanhar o seu ritmo, então se deixou levar por aquele beijo enlouquecedor quando pensou que havia encerrado, Orochimaru começa a morder e lamber sua bochecha com movimentos rápidos e fortes.

- "Isso me excita... como eu sou cretino. Kakashi..." – pensou.

Orochimaru tocou numa das macias mechas negras de Sasuke levando-a até suas narinas, para assim poder sentir seu cheiro. Sua outra mão deslizou pelo abdome do Sasuke sentindo como era forte e definido.

Sasuke estava com os olhos semi abertos, sua cabeça estava virada para o lado esquerdo mirando apenas a parede branca do quarto, sentia os toques de Orochimaru em silêncio.

- "Eu sou tão fraco... não consigo nem resistir a isso. E admito que ser desejado me envaidece" – pensava, sentindo-se sujo.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um movimento de Orochimaru. Sasuke soltou um longo gemido ao sentir seu sexo ser mordido, olhou para baixo vendo Orochimaru olhá-lo com insatisfação, parecia irritado com algo, deveria ser a falta de atenção que Sasuke estava lhe dando, mas agora ele iria providenciar isso.

Mordeu levemente o pênis do Uchiha fazendo-o gritar, sorriu e continuou com a tortura. Suas mãos apertavam o saco de Sasuke com força, podia sentir o Uchiha se remexer um pouco na cama, resolveu colocar todo membro na boca de uma vez dando uma longa e forte chupada levando Sasuke aos delírios.

As mãos do Uchiha cerraram-se no branco lençol do quarto, seus olhos e bocas cerradas mostravam todo seu prazer, mostrando como Sasuke lutava contra suas próprias sensações.

Orochimaru continuava a chupá-lo cada vez mais forte, sentia os pelos pubianos de Sasuke tocarem no seu rosto toda vez que o chupava; e não via a hora de sentir o gosto do Uchiha. Retirou o pênis de moreno da sua boca, viu que ele já estava grande, duro e estava brilhante por causa da sua saliva, segurou seu pênis com uma mão e começou a masturbá-lo rapidamente, ora dava uma lambida, ora mordia, ora chupava até que Sasuke não estava agüentando mais. Quando viu que o Uchiha ia gozar colocou seu membro na boca lhe dando fortes chupadas, segundos depois, Sasuke ejaculou em grande quantidade fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pela boca daquela cobra.

Orochimaru ajoelhou-se na cama olhando de cima para o corpo jogado do Uchiha, lambeu seus dedos que estavam lambuzados de sêmen olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Sasuke, e sorriu ao ver que Uchiha virou o rosto constrangido.

- Parece que não foi tão ruim assim! – riu – O que foi? Não adianta falar que não gostou... isso prova! – dizendo isso passou sua mão lambuzada nos lábios de Sasuke.

- "Eu... não nego que senti prazer... ah, eu são tão fraco" – pensou, olhando para a mão de Orochimaru. Sentindo-se constrangido.

- Não sinta vergonha – disse – eu vou cuidar de você. Protegê-lo.

- "Kakashi me disse o mesmo... ele não me protegeu das outras vezes. Ele nem está aqui agora... será que Kakashi realmente me ama?" – pensou entristecido.

Orochimaru aproximou-se de Sasuke lhe dando um longo beijo, misturando saliva com sêmen, agora o Uchiha sentia o gosto do seu próprio corpo com as bochechas rubras de vergonha.

Orochimaru segurou seu rosto com as mãos aprofundando mais ainda o beijo; a língua dele esmagava a de Sasuke e seus lábios massacravam-no, podia sentia os dentes de Orochimaru apertarem seus lábios por causa da pressão do beijo.

Seus lábios se separam, Orochimaru sorriu ao ver a boca avermelhada do moreno e levou sua mão até o membro de Sasuke masturbando-o novamente, em poucos momentos o membro de Sasuke mostrava-se vivo novamente.

Orochimaru puxou Sasuke pelos ombros fazendo-o ficar ajoelhado na cama, levou a mão até a nuca do Uchiha, sorriu para Sasuke e sentou-se na cama com as pernas abertas.

- Me chupe... – ordenou.

- Não... – respondeu.

- Vamos Sasuke – pediu, acariciando seu rosto, puxando-o na direção de suas pernas.

- Não... – disse num sussurro, olhando para o pênis de Orochimaru, sentindo uma vontade estranha de tocá-lo, mas reteve-se.

- Vamos... – disse, olhando bem nos olhos de Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu e também não se moveu, Orochimaru lhe moveu seus dedos discretamente, voltando a invadir a mente de Sasuke, influenciando-o. O moreno começou a pensar no que Orochimaru queria sem perceber.

- "Eu... sinto vontade... ah, que estranho. Eu quero dar prazer para ele..." – pensou. 

Orochimaru afrouxou um pouco a mão que segurava os cabelos de Sasuke, este por sua vez fechou os olhos mostrando toda sua derrota, com uma expressão envergonhada mostrando toda sua humilhação foi abaixando até chegar ao membro de Orochimaru, apertou-o com a mão fazendo aquela cobra jogar a cabeça para trás, depois foi colocando o seu pênis ao pouco na boca.

- Isso... – Orochimaru disse, num gemido.

Sasuke colocou todo o volume na boca, sentiu que o pênis chegava até sua garganta, sentiu ânsia, mas mesmo assim continuou a chupá-lo. Orochimaru empurrou a cabeça de Sasuke em direção ao seu sexo pedindo mais contato, o juiz começou a puxar a cabeça de Sasuke para frente e para trás com movimentos rápidos e fortes.

Orochimaru soltava longos gemidos, este estava com os olhos fechados, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás fazendo seus belos fios negros grudarem nos seus ombros suados.

Orochimaru já podia sentir a aproximação do seu orgasmo, então ele parou os movimentos de Sasuke o puxando para cima, quando Sasuke ficou na altura dos seus olhos, Orochimaru atacou seus lábios mais uma vez.

Orochimaru deu um impulso para frente fazendo Sasuke cair no colchão, deu umas lambidas e chupadas nos seus mamilos e logo depois o virou de barriga para baixo rapidamente mostrando toda a sua urgência.

Um dos braços de Orochimaru fechou-se na cintura de Sasuke o levantando para cima fazendo-o ficar de quadro, sua outra mão desceu até as nádegas do Uchiha, com um dedo penetrou o Uchiha fazendo gemer um pouco, depois somou mais dois dedos sentindo toda a resistência daquele anel, levou os dedos à boca sentindo o gosto daquele lugar, um sorriso se desenhou nos seus lábios. Estava pronto!

Sua mão segurou a base do seu membro e começou a pressionar contra sua entrada sentindo toda a resistência daquele corpo, forçou seu membro cada vez mais sem se preocupar com a dor de Sasuke, e este estava segurando seus gemidos.

- "Essa sensação... fazia tempo que não sentia... é tão bom" – pensou, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

O corpo do Uchiha balançava para frente e para trás tamanha a força que era penetrado, não agüentando mais segurar começou a gemer alto fazendo Orochimaru falar coisas obscenas no seu ouvido, inicia-se o movimento de vai-e-vem que aumentava a medida do tempo.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficavam transitando entre vermelho e preto, deixando Orochimaru mais seduzido ainda por aquela criatura que estava em seus braços.

Momentos depois, Orochimaru acelera os movimentos sentindo a aproximação do seu orgasmo, agarra-se mais ao Uchiha entrando o máximo que pôde nele para finalmente explodir dentro dele, fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pelas coxas do Uchiha.

Orochimaru caiu pesadamente sobre o corpo de Sasuke fazendo-o soltar o gemido abafado, os dois ficam em silêncio por um longo tempo até que Orochimaru rola para o outro lado da cama aliviando as costas de Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ele não entendia como podia ter permitido que Orochimaru o tocasse. Ele nem havia resistido, nem sequer havia negado, ele se entregou por completo e ainda por cima acabou gostando. E o pior, desejava mais, pois seu pênis estava duro, pedindo por mais.

Orochimaru respirava pesadamente, olhando para o garoto ao seu lado, tocando numa mecha de seu cabelo, desejando possuí-lo novamente. Com uma mão puxou o rosto de Sasuke, beijando-o na boca.

- Espero que tenha gostado – comentou, acariciando seu rosto, vendo que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Não me toque mais – pediu, desviando-se do toque.

A mão de Orochimaru deslizou até o pênis de Sasuke, começando a massageá-lo novamente, fazendo o moreno encolher-se na cama e gemer baixinho.

- Não quer que eu cuide disso? – indagou.

- Quero... – disse baixinho, entregando-se. Aquilo foi seu fim. Estava humilhado e ainda queria mais.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Orochimaru. Ele começou a masturbar Sasuke, observando sua face que era puro prazer e constrangimento, e para seus olhos que ficavam transitando entre vermelho e preto, até que finalmente deu o alívio que Sasuke queria, sentindo ele gozar em suas mãos novamente.

- "Ótimo... agora eu não posso mais olhar para você Kakashi" – pensou – "eu sou um canalha...".

- "Essa técnica de manipulação nunca me foi tão útil... logo você irá me amar" – pensou – "nunca mais vai querer voltar para Konoha".

Orochimaru puxou o corpo de Sasuke, voltando a beijar-lhe nos lábios, colocando outros pensamentos em sua cabeça, discretamente.

OoO

Na floresta, no meio de uma densa vegetação. Itachi estava olhando aos redores, pegando o rastro que os subordinados de Orochimaru acabaram deixando para trás.

- "Você está com meu irmão... e eu quero vê-lo" – pensou, continuando a caminhar, com seu olhar frio e inexpressivo.

OoO

É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado. (Guimarães Rosa)

OoO

Continua...

Um ano depois, o capítulo foi publicado. E espero que me perdoem, mas a faculdade realmente pesou nesse final de semestre.

Comentários, comentários, por favor. Eu espero que estejam gostando. E eu não quero fazer nenhum dark lemon, por isso mesmo inventei essa técnica doida aí para que o Sasuke liberasse geral!

O próximo capítulo vai ter incesto, então espero que se preparem. Quem não gosta, apenas pule as partes que eu irei descrever ou ignore a fanfiction. Eu vou ver o que farei ainda. Mas aviso que não será dark lemon.

Obrigada todos que comentaram, isso é muito importante para mim.

17/7/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	5. Sentimentos Fraternais e Carnais

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

**Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho**

**Capítulo 5**

**Sentimentos Fraternais e Carnais**

Um par de olhos atenciosos observavam um grande vale. Itachi estava no alto de uma montanha observando aquela região selvagem. Havia muitos animais naquele lugar e a vegetação era densa, impedindo que um humano normal a atravessasse. E para piorar, havia muitas armadilhas feitas por ninjas que já passaram por ali.

Não era um vale da morte, entretanto era tão perigoso quanto. Itachi desceu a montanha com passos lentos, tomando cuidado para não ativar nenhuma armadilha, pois não queria chamar nenhuma atenção sobre ele. Com passos lentos avançava na direção de uma trilha que havia sido feita há poucos dias, talvez fosse a trilha que os subordinados de Orochimaru fizeram quando raptaram seu irmão.

Itachi olhou para uma montanha que havia vários buracos em sua estrutura. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu semblante, ele aproximou-se do local lentamente, olhando para os lados com atenção, vendo que a vegetação estava controlada nessa área. Definitivamente alguém estava vivendo naquele lugar.

- "Que óbvio" – pensou, adentrando no local, desviando-se facilmente de qualquer armadilha que surgiu.

OoO

No anterior da caverna, nos aposentos pessoais de Orochimaru, mais especificamente em sua cama. Orochimaru estava deitado com Sasuke nos seus braços, ele ficou olhando para o moreno que dormia tranqüilamente, adorando sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao de Sasuke.

- Com o quê você deve estar sonhando? – indagou, olhando para a face de Sasuke – "Vamos apimentar seu sonho" – pensou em seguida, colocando seu dedo na testa de Sasuke, inserindo pensamentos maliciosos e cheios de desejo na cabeça do moreno.

As feições de Sasuke mudaram de repente, Orochimaru ajeitou-se melhor na cama e sentou-se, olhando Sasuke de cima, vendo como ele começou a ficar vermelho e suar um pouco. A cabeça de Sasuke virou para um lado e depois para outro, enquanto ele gemeu algo baixinho, sussurrando o nome de Orochimaru.

- Agora está melhor. Você está sonhando comigo – falou baixinho, rindo em seguida, tocando na face de Sasuke, sentindo como ele estava começando a ficar quente.

Duas batidas na porta chamam a atenção de Orochimaru, ele vestiu seu quimono e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Diga, Kabuto.

- Orochimaru, os preparativos estão prontos – disse.

- Ótimo – sorriu, saindo do quarto.

Orochimaru e Kabuto começaram a caminhar conversando sobre o novo projeto que Orochimaru estava desenvolvendo juntamente com alguns ninjas da vila do Som que por acaso estavam esperando-o para uma reunião de negócios.

No quarto, Sasuke ainda remexia-se na cama. Seu sonho começou a ficar estranho, ele sonhava com seu amado Kakashi e o vilarejo de Konoha, mas de repente tudo havia mudado. No momento só desejava ser tocado e possuído por Orochimaru.

Sasuke sentiu um toque em seu corpo, mas ele não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Parecia estar enfeitiçado com seu sonho e por mais que quisesse acordar, não conseguia. Ele abriu sua boca em busca de ar e moveu sua cabeça para os lados, tentando negar o que estava acontecendo em seu sonho.

De repente, Sasuke abre os olhos ao sentir um tapa em sua face. Ele olhou para os lados, não conseguindo ver nada. O quarto estava escuro, mas sabia que havia alguém ao seu lado. Sasuke sentou-se rapidamente na cama, segurando sua cabeça que doía.

- O que você quer agora? – indagou, com uma voz cansada.

- Apenas ver como você estava.

O coração de Sasuke parou uma batida. Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Era muito familiar. Sasuke ergueu seu queixo, olhando com atenção para cima vendo um par de olhos vermelhos que o encaravam com atenção.

- Surpreso? – indagou Itachi, dando um passo a frente.

A boca de Sasuke abriu para falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Ele não sabia o que dizer. E então percebeu que estava completamente nu naquela cama, e acabou se constrangendo, lembrando-se de como era fraco. E o pior. Ele estava na frente de seu irmão, seu rival, totalmente derrotado.

A mão de Sasuke voltou a segurar sua cabeça, ele não entendia o motivo de estar com tanta dor. Ele queria atacar Itachi, matá-lo, mas estava em forças. Seu tronco foi caindo para trás, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

- Jutsu de manipulação da mente – Itachi sussurrou.

Sasuke ouviu, mas não conseguiu responder. Seus olhos voltaram a fechar-se; o seu sonho estava lhe chamando novamente. O jutsu era forte, Sasuke mal fechou seus olhos e já voltou a sonhar com Orochimaru tocando em seu corpo.

- Tente sair desse jutsu – Itachi disse com uma voz baixa, olhando para seu irmão que se remexia na cama.

A mão de Sasuke deslizou por seu próprio perto, parando na frente de seu mamilo, começando a beliscá-lo, enquanto gemia baixinho. As pernas de Sasuke remexiam-se na cama, ele estava agitado. Sua mão outra mão desceu por seu abdômen, parando em cima de seu pênis, pegando-o e começando a massageá-lo.

Itachi arregalou os olhos com aquela cena. Fazia muito tempo que não via seu irmão e agora ele estava maior, com um rosto diferente, juntamente com seu corpo que estava forte e comprido. Aquela cena estava perturbando Itachi, que deu outro passo a frente, ficando mais próximo de Sasuke.

A boca de Sasuke abriu em busca de ar, ele gemia baixinho, sem parar. A mão que estava em seu mamilo deslizava por seu corpo. Sua mão subiu até seu rosto, enfiando um dedo em sua boca, começando a chupá-lo com muita gula, deixando sua saliva escorrer por seu dedo. Enquanto isso, sua outra mão apertava a cabeça de seu membro para depois deslizar por sua extensão num movimento repetitivo.

A respiração de Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais acelerada; ele abriu mais suas pernas e as flexionou na cama. Ele tirou seu dedo da boca, permitindo que um rastro de saliva escorresse por seus lábios, morrendo na curva de seu pescoço. Uma mão fechá-se na franja de seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás. Ele estava enlouquecendo.

- Kakashi... – sussurrou de repente, chamando a atenção de Itachi que ficou mais perturbado com aquela situação.

A massagem em seu membro foi intensificava, ficando mais forte e rápida. Sasuke arqueou suas costas e gritou aliviado quando gozou em sua própria mão, que continuou a massagear seu membro até que cessasse todo o seu gozo. Sasuke levou sua mão até seus lábios, começando a lambê-la de modo depravado.

O coração de Itachi estava acelerado, ele sentiu que seu corpo estava quente e se ele se olhasse no espelho, constataria que estava vermelho nas bochechas. Ele olhou para seu irmão que ainda se remexia na cama, voltando a se acariciar.

- Tente... sair desse jutsu – disse, sentindo sua voz sair fraca. Ele mesmo estava se perguntando o porquê de estar tão perturbado.

Ao ver que Sasuke não lhe ouvia, Itachi resolveu agir antes que ele começasse com aquela loucura novamente. Ele tocou na cabeça de Sasuke e ativou sua jutsu de cancelamento. E nesse instante Sasuke parou de se mexer; ele soltou um longo suspiro e perdeu a consciência em seguida.

- "Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui" – pensou.

Itachi olhou ao redor procurando as roupas de seu irmão, mas não as achou. Ele pegou o lençol da cama e enrolou Sasuke no pano de sena, pegando-o, colocando Sasuke em cima de seu ombro, deixando seu tronco virado para trás, segurando-o pela cintura.

Com movimentos rápidos e habilidosos Itachi saiu daquela caverna, encontrando o lado externo recebendo a luz daquele pôr-do-sol alaranjado que sumia no horizonte.

Duas horas mais tarde Itachi continuava a andar, procurando saber o que ele faria com seu irmão. Ele estava confuso com seus sentimentos, não entendia o porquê de estar levando Sasuke consigo. Por quê ele não o levava de volta para Konoha? Não sabia responder.

Itachi estava distraído e não percebeu que Sasuke começou a acordar. O jovem Uchiha abriu seus olhos, ele sentiu sua cabeça latejar e olhou para frente, vendo apenas mato.

- "Quem está me carregando?" – perguntou em pensamento.

O corpo de Sasuke começou a se remexer, Itachi parou de andar sentindo um frio na barriga. Agora ele iria confrontar seu irmão mais novo. Num movimento rápido ele jogou o corpo de Sasuke a sua frente, vendo Sasuke bater suas costas contra o chão.

- ITACHI! – gritou, surpreso.

- Hum... você continua fraco – disse secamente – eu fiz o favor de retirá-lo das mãos de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru... – fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos momentos que havia passado com aquela cobra. Suas bochechas começaram a ruborizar-se, Sasuke colocou sua mão na frente de seu rosto – "como eu pude dormir com ele?" – pensou e em seguida.

- Ele usou um jutsu de manipulação de mente para conseguir alguma coisa de você. O que ele queria? – indagou. Ele suspeitava a resposta, mas não podia imaginar que Orochimaru seria pervertido a ponto de obrigar Sasuke a amá-lo.

Sasuke travou de repente. Seu sonho sempre foi encontrar seu irmão para finalmente vingar a morte de seu clã, mas ele não conseguia reagir. Ele havia sido pego em um momento constrangedor. Ele estava arrasado, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, deixando suas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ele não se importava se Itachi o achava fraco, pois ele realmente era um nada. Era um fraco!

- Você é tão deprimente – disse.

- "Eu realmente sou deprimente. Eu quero... eu quero me matar" – pensou – "eu não agüento mais viver...".

Sasuke levantou-se lentamente, erguendo um olhar carregado de raiva para Itachi que exibiu um sorriso de canto. Ele já esperava que Sasuke o atacaria, mas para sua surpresa, Sasuke virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar para a direção oposta de Itachi.

- Vai fugir? – Itachi indagou.

Porém Sasuke não respondeu, ele continuou a andar, procurando o próximo abismo para que pudesse se jogar. Ele sentia-se sujo, havia traído Kakashi novamente. Encontrou seu irmão que ainda era mais forte que ele. E no momento estava longe de seu vilarejo.

O corpo de Itachi moveu-se, ele não sabia o porquê de estar tão interessado em ter Sasuke ao seu lado. Talvez fosse seu sentimento fraternal ou apenas sentia curiosidade de saber o que ele ia fazer.

Os dois estavam andando em silêncio, Sasuke percebeu que estava sendo seguido, mas não olhou para trás. Sasuke fez uma curva e virou a sua esquerda, vendo que havia uma subida de pedras. Ele arrumou o lençol que cobria seu corpo e começou a subir.

Minutos mais tarde, Sasuke encontrou o fim daquele monte de pedras e continuou a andar, procurado a ponta daquele monte e quando encontrou, parou de andar.

- "Ah... eu queria te ver mais uma vez Kakashi" – pensou – "perdoe-me".

Itachi estava com os braços cruzados pensando no que seu irmão ia fazer, até que um estalo o trouxe a realidade, Sasuke continuava a andar para frente, mesmo que não houvesse mais caminho a ser perseguido. Com passos rápidos ele caminhou na sua direção.

- "Você... não vai fazer isso, não é?" – Itachi indagou em pensamento, aproximando-se de Sasuke.

Um longo suspiro deixou o corpo de Sasuke que acelerou seu passo, chegando na beira daquele monte. Sasuke olhou para baixo vendo que havia muitas árvores e rochas abaixo, com certeza morreria rapidamente. Ele fechou seus olhos e deixou seu corpo mole começando a cair lentamente para frente.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta para Itachi que estendeu seu braço a fim de puxar Sasuke, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu segurar foi à ponta do lençol que acabou se desenrolando do corpo de Sasuke que sumiu da sua frente.

Itachi jogou-se atrás de seu irmão, sentindo a pressão do vento contra seu corpo. Sasuke estava caindo numa velocidade absurda, o seu corpo estava na horizontal, virado na direção de Itachi, porém Sasuke estava com seus olhos fechados. Itachi estendeu seu braço ao máximo até que conseguiu tocar na mão de Sasuke.

- Peguei – Itachi disse, vitorioso e seu prêmio foi um par de olhos vermelhos que agora lhe encaravam com surpresa.

Itachi puxou o corpo de Sasuke na sua direção e o abraçou, envolvendo-o por completo para logo depois se concentrar em não se espatifar no chão. Ele moveu seu corpo velozmente, batendo seus pés contra a montanha de pedras, deslizando por ela até que finalmente parou no solo, dando alguns passos para frente, perdendo seu equilíbrio e caindo em cima de Sasuke que soltou um gemido abafado.

O corpo de Itachi tremeu levemente, ele moveu-se e sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão que estava parado na mesma posição.

- Você ficou louco? – Itachi indagou, olhando para Sasuke que estava embaixo dele.

- O que isso te a ver com sua vida? – Sasuke indagou, sentando-se em seguida – Por que está me perseguindo? Deixe-me em paz. Ou você quer me matar pessoalmente?

Aquelas palavras estavam deixando Itachi em um estado de choque. Ele sempre imaginou que Sasuke ia querer voar em seu pescoço, desejando sua morte, mas a situação era reversa. O próprio Itachi estava impedindo de seu irmão acabar com sua própria vida.

De repente uma fúria incontrolável instalou-se no corpo de Itachi, ele fechou seu punho e golpeou o rosto de Sasuke com tanta força que seu irmão caiu inconsciente no chão. Itachi levantou-se e olhou para seu corpo desnudo, sentindo um calafrio ao lembrar-se de Sasuke tocando-se.

Ele retirou sua capa e cobriu o corpo de Sasuke, pegando-o nos braços, carregando-o da mesma forma, colocando no seu ombro direito, saindo dali em disparada, procurando um vilarejo para ficar.

Os dois Uchiha chegaram num vilarejo grande e povoado que ficava no país do Fogo. Itachi arrumou seu chapéu de palha e começou a caminhar pelas ruas com seu olhar frio e assassino afastando qualquer engraçadinho que pensasse em entrar em seu caminho.

Ele avistou um hotel e adentrou rapidamente, indo até uma recepção de madeira onde havia uma velha senhora lixando suas unhas do pé em cima do balcão. No outro canto havia um homem jogado em cima de uma cadeira, fumando um charuto enquanto cantava uma prostituta. O lugar não era dos melhores.

- Quero um quarto – pediu, num tom baixo.

A mulher esforçou-se para ver o corpo do homem e quando encontrou seus olhos, ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha. Ela estava acostumada com andarilhos assassinos hospedando-se naquele lugar e sabia que eles detestavam perguntas.

Ela disse o preço e Itachi retirou algumas moedas de seu bolso, jogando na direção da velha senhora que lhe entregou uma chave.

- Quarto cinco, no primeiro andar. Por esse preço por ficar dois dias – comunicou, encolhendo-se em seguida, temendo que Itachi lhe olhasse friamente.

Itachi pegou a chave e começou a caminhar, subindo um pequeno lance de escadas de madeira que rangiam a cada passo que dava. Ele passou por um casal de namorados que estavam se amassado no corredor e foi até a porta cinco, abrindo-a e adentrando em silêncio.

O quarto era digno do lugar. Era pequeno, com as paredes pintadas de branco, no alto havia manchas pretas pelo mofo que estava impregnado no lugar. Havia um pequeno banheiro com uma pia, uma privada sem assento e um chuveiro velho que ficava quase em cima da privada. No centro do quarto havia uma cama de casal com lençóis azuis claros que aparentemente estavam limpos.

Num canto havia uma mesa onde tinha um telefone e um abajur, juntamente com outros objetos. E para decorar o lugar havia uma planta artificial no canto do quarto, ao lado de um sofá acinzentado.

Sasuke foi colocado na cama com cuidado, Itachi sentou-se no sofá em seguida e ficou olhando para o corpo de seu irmão.

- "O que eu estou sentindo... não pode ser perdoável" – pensou – "ele é meu irmão... eu não entendo o porquê do meu corpo desejar o meu irmão".

Sasuke remexeu-se na cama abrindo seus olhos lentamente, ele virou a cabeça para o lado e começou a tossir ao sentir um cheiro forte de mofo, ele sentou-se rapidamente na cama e olhou para os lados, assustando com o lugar novo.

Itachi caminhou até a janela de madeira, abrindo-a com cuidado, pois a madeira era podre e parecia que iria cair. Um vento frio daquele início de noite adentrou pelo quarto, ventilando-o.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – Sasuke indagou.

- Porque eu quis – disse secamente – você tentou se matar. Por quê?

- Isso não te interessa – disse, enraivecido – eu odeio você – disse em seguida.

- Comovente – disse, aproximando-se de Sasuke – mas eu não te odeio, eu te amo.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se com aquela confissão, mas ele acabou lembrando-se do seu passado, e de como seus pais foram brutalmente assassinados.

- Você não se recorda de como éramos? – indagou.

- Não – disse – apenas do que você fez.

- Você tem que superar isso ou nunca vai ser forte – disse.

- Eu... sou... fraco – revelou num sussurro, olhando para sua mão que tremiam levemente – não mereço viver.

- Tem razão – disse.

- Então, por quê me trouxe aqui?

- Porque eu quis, eu já disse – falou num tom mais alto. Ele estava impaciente – E o que estava fazendo com Orochimaru?

- Já disse que não te interessa – vociferou.

Itachi aproximou-se do sofá, sentando-se novamente, cruzando suas pernas, exibindo um olhar sério e irritado. Seu coração estava acelerado, ele sentia vontade de proteger Sasuke ao mesmo tempo em que queria jogá-lo contra parede e espancá-lo.

- Ele deixou um selo em você – comentou, olhando para o pescoço de Sasuke – isso inibe seu poder. Você já consegue ativar seu sharingan?

- Claro que sim – disse rapidamente, olhando para Itachi, percebendo como seu poder estava estampado tão claramente em seus olhos vermelhos que pareciam dominá-lo.

- Nunca pensei que estaria conversando com você depois de tanto tempo – Itachi disse.

- Digo o mesmo... – falou baixinho, voltando ao olhar para suas mãos.

- O que te preocupa? – indagou, vendo que Sasuke estava com uma feição triste – por que quis se matar?

- Porque eu sou fraco – disse.

- Isso está na cara, mas tem outro motivo. Diga-me qual é – pediu.

- Por que quer saber? – indagou, com um sorriso irritado no rosto – quer fazer papel de irmão mais velho?

- Não tenho interesse em fazer isso – disse secamente – "Tenho interesse de fazer outra coisa" – pensou em seguida, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha.

- "Esse olhar... é o mesmo olhar que recebia de Kakashi na cabana... não pode ser. Itachi me odeia como eu o odeio... nada mais" – pensou, perdido em seus devaneios.

- Você chamou Kakashi enquanto dormia – revelou – ele é importante para você?

Sasuke arregalou seus olhos de repente e abriu sua boca, assustando com a pergunta de seu irmão que sorriu com o jeito transparente de Sasuke. Ele nem precisava responder, pois havia tirado qualquer dúvida da mente de Itachi com aquela reação.

- E você o traiu com Orochimaru... – comentou – e por isso quis se matar? Que patético – riu em seguida.

Sasuke ouvia aquela risada que lhe feria por dentro. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Itachi. O moreno começou a caminhar na direção da porta, ajustando melhor aquele casaco que cobria seu corpo.

Antes de tocar na maçaneta da porta, o pulso de Sasuke foi puxado com força para trás. Ele olhou para Itachi que parecia estar irritado com sua tentativa de fuga. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de tentativa de fuga.

- Vai fugir e se jogar do primeiro precipício que encontrar? – indagou.

- Sim – disse secamente, mostrando uma sinceridade transparente no seu olhar, que deixou Itachi perturbado.

- Não pode fugir dos seus problemas. Você não pode se matar – disse, apertando mais o pulso de Sasuke.

- Claro que eu posso. Agora me solta – gritou, tentando puxar seu braço, mas Itachi era muito mais forte que ele.

Itachi o puxou para próximo de seu corpo e abraçou o corpo menor. Os dois ficaram parados por um instante sentindo o calor do outro, relembrando-se de como ficavam juntos no passado, e de como gostavam de conversar durante a noite.

Sasuke fechou seus olhos e abraçou o corpo maior sentindo seu coração relaxar e todo o ódio que sentia foi sumindo de repente, dando lugar para uma saudade incontrolável. Por quê tinha que ter sido assim? Por quê eles não poderiam viver juntos novamente?

- Sasuke... perdoe-me – pediu num sussurro.

- Não consigo – disse baixinho, deitando sua cabeça no peito de seu irmão, ouvindo como seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fortes.

- Tente – pediu, quase suplicando. Ele passou sua mão pelo corpo menor, desejando por um minuto não tê-lo magoado tanto. E se ele tivesse levado Sasuke consigo naquela noite? Talvez ele não o odiasse tanto.

- Por que me pede isso agora? Não tem como mudar o que você fez.

- Eu sei... mas esqueça o que eu disse. Pare de me odiar... – pediu – não me odeie, eu não fiz aquilo por fazer.

- Eu...

- Tente... – pediu novamente, passando sua mão pela cabeça de Sasuke, acariciando seus fios negros.

- O que você quer agora? – indagou, sentindo suas faces ficarem vermelhas por estar adorando receber aquele carinho na cabeça.

- Amá-lo – disse – posso amá-lo? – indagou em seguida.

Sasuke ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando na pergunta de seu irmão, não entendendo o motivo de perguntá-la.

- Posso? – tornou a indagar, afastando Sasuke de seu corpo, olhando-o nos olhos com atenção.

- Co... como assim? – indagou, receoso.

Itachi inclinou-se para frente e encostou seus lábios nos de Sasuke, que deu um passo para trás, assustando-se com aquela intimidade. Eles eram irmãos!

- "Eu não acredito" – pensou, encostando-se na porta.

- Sasuke... venha aqui – pediu, estendendo sua mão – venha até seu irmão, deixe-me amá-lo.

- "Agora entendi o sentindo. O que eu faço? Nós estávamos tão bem... eu estava tão confortável em seus braços... como senti saudade disso" – pensou, ficando com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

- Você está com medo de mim? Eu não vou forçá-lo a nada como Orochimaru fez através de seu jutsu de manipulação da mente – disse secamente, exibindo um semblante sério, mesmo estando numa situação tão desconfortável, ele jamais perdia sua pose.

- O esse Jutsu Manipulação da Mente fazia exatamente? – indagou.

- Sim. Ele inseria pensamentos que o instigavam a certas ações. E eu imagino as ações pelas marcas do seu corpo – disse, apontando para o pescoço de Sasuke onde havia uma mancha vermelha.

Sasuke abaixou sua cabeça, encabulado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por saber que não traiu Kakashi completamente. Itachi começou a aproximar-se de Sasuke, ficando um palmo de distância de seu irmão, tocando em seu queixo e o erguendo para olhá-lo.

Itachi inclinou-se novamente buscando os lábios de seu irmão que não resistiu, permitindo que Itachi o abraçasse carinhosamente e começasse a beijá-lo. Sua língua adentrou pela cavidade quente e úmida de Sasuke, explorando aquele lugar com atenção, adorando sentir o corpo menor tremer nos seus braços.

Quando se separaram, ambos olharam-se com ternura. Eles não sabiam o que acontecia. Era amor fraternal ou carnal? Um pouco de cada talvez. Mas no momento o sentimento carnal misturava-se com a saudade e a curiosidade.

Suas bocas ansiavam por outro beijo, mas nenhum deles reagiu. Eles ficaram tímidos de repente. Ambos pensavam que aquilo era um erro, eles eram irmão e não podiam se tocar, mas eles não se viam há anos e pareciam dois desconhecidos que estavam loucos para matar a saudade. Seus corpos queriam conhecer o do outro, queriam lançar-se ao desconhecido, apenas suas mentes os impediam de se atacarem.

Um minuto de silêncio e no próximo minuto, Itachi não agüentou, ele avançou até o corpo de Sasuke, beijando-o com paixão, enquanto suas mãos abriam a capa que cobria o corpo menor, jogando-a no chão em seguida, deixando Sasuke pelado.

- "O que eu estou fazendo?" – Sasuke pensou, sentindo um arrepio por seu corpo ao ficar nu na frente de seu irmão.

- Eu te quero... – Itachi revelou, não agüentando mais segurar o desejo que sentia. Seu corpo ardia e queria tocar em seu irmão, queria ouvi-lo gemer como antes.

A sandália de Itachi voou longe e logo sua calça foi para o chão. Pelo visto Itachi não queria demorar e seu pênis estava duro e ereto, não tinha como sua cueca esconder o grande volume.

Os olhos de Sasuke miraram o pênis de Itachi e depois olhou para seu rosto que parecia estar febril e carregado de desejo. Itachi não ficou muito tempo parado, ele avançou até Sasuke, começando a empurrá-lo pelo quarto.

Todos os objetos que estavam em cima da mesa foram varridos pelos braços furiosos de Itachi. O telefone foi jogado ao longe, Itachi não ia admitir interrupções, juntamente com o abajur que espatifou no chão e outros objetos que voaram para de baixo da mesa.

Os dois estavam sem suas roupas e Itachi parecia estar satisfeito em ficar olhando para o corpo de Sasuke. O jovem Uchiha ficou um pouco constrangido com os olhares de Itachi, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo, pois seus corpos logo se colaram.

- Deixe-me amá-lo como nunca fiz – Itachi sussurrou.

- Nosso passado nunca teve amor – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Você não percebia o que acontecia no passado. Você era muito pequeno – disse, lembrando-se do sorriso de Sasuke quando ele ainda era uma criança.

Sasuke sentou-se na mesa com a ajuda de Itachi que se colocou nos meios de suas pernas, voltando a beijar a boca de Sasuke, passando sua língua por suas bochechas em seguida, deslizando-a até seu pescoço, molhando todo o corpo do jovem Uchiha, que começou a sentir seu corpo esquentar, desejando Itachi também. E aquilo o deixava sentindo-se pior que um saco de lixo rodeado por moscas. Ele era seu irmão! A pessoa que ele mais odiava, e que agora estava lhe dando tanto carinho.

As mãos de Itachi deslizaram pelas coxas de Sasuke, apertando-as com força, deixando as marcas de seus dedos e unhas. E com impaciência jogou o corpo de Sasuke para trás, fazendo a cabeça de Sasuke ficar suspensa, caindo para trás da mesa que não era muito larga na horizontal. Sasuke tentou se erguer, mas não teve forças e ao sentir a boca de Itachi no seu pênis; ele soltou um gemido alto.

Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se nos lábios de Itachi. Agora tinha uma visão completa do corpo arqueado de Sasuke, infelizmente não conseguia ver seu rosto. Sua língua deslizou pela extensão de seu pênis antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro para começar a chupá-lo com força, pressionando sua boca, fazendo a sucção ficar mais apertada e prazerosa para o jovem Uchiha que gemia baixinho.

Com muito esforço, Sasuke ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se na mesa novamente, vendo seu membro entrando e saindo da boca de Itachi, que o olhava enquanto o chupava, sem pudor algum.

- "Quem ia imaginar que nós íamos acabar assim?" – Sasuke pensou por um instante.

- "Eu ainda... não acredito que estou sentindo isso por você, Sasuke" – pensou, fechando os olhos por um segundo, tentando raciocinar um pouco, mas um gemido de Sasuke o fez parar de tentar achar respostas.

O corpo de Sasuke começou a tremer em leves espasmos de prazer que aumentavam à medida que a língua de Itachi envolvia seu pênis. Itachi abriu mais as pernas de Sasuke e intensificou os movimentos, chegando a machucar Sasuke com sua agressividade, mas o jovem Uchiha nem conseguiu pestanejar.

Itachi sorriu de canto quando sentiu o líquido quente de Sasuke adentrou por sua boca, ele olhou para cima vendo a expressão extasiada do seu irmão menor que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando seus cabelos grudarem no suor de sua nuca. Itachi levantou-se e puxou a nuca de Sasuke na sua direção, beijando-o com fúria enquanto abraçava seu corpo.

- Eu nunca pensei estar assim com você... e não me arrependo do que estou fazendo – sussurrou nos ouvidos de Sasuke, exibindo um sorriso sádico em seguida.

- Eu... concordo – disse baixinho – Mas isso está errado...

- Não interessa – disse, cortando-o – Agora você é meu... como irmão e como homem – disse, num tom possessivo voltando a devorar a boca de Sasuke.

Após separarem seus lábios, Itachi puxou Sasuke para fora da mesa e o virou de costas, jogando-o na mesa novamente, deixando o jovem Uchiha de barriga para baixo. Sasuke tentou erguer suas costas, mas sentiu o peso do braço de Itachi nelas, empurrando-o para baixo. Itachi aproximou-se, abraçando suas costas, começando a morder a cartilagem de sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos voltaram a massagear o pênis de Sasuke.

A outra mão de Itachi deslizou até as nádegas de Sasuke, indo até o seu meio, começando a inserir seu dedo naquele lugar tão apertado, ouvindo Sasuke gemer mais alto, com a dor da invasão.

A mãos de Sasuke fecharam-se na mesa, enquanto cerrou seus dentes ao sentir outro dedo lhe invadir. Itachi largou o pênis de Sasuke e preocupou-se em fechar seu braço na cintura do jovem Uchiha, prendendo-o. Itachi segurou seu pênis que estava implorando por alívio e o pressionou contra o corpo de Sasuke, que ficou tenso de repente, fechando ainda mais o caminho para Itachi.

- Tente relaxar, Sasuke – pediu, dando vários beijos pelo dorso de seu irmão, mas Sasuke continuava tenso. Não era fácil deixar seu corpo relaxado enquanto sabia que logo sentiria muita dor. E ainda por cima, era Itachi que estava atrás dele.

A cabeça do membro de Itachi começou a pedir passagem lentamente naquele corpo que tremia levemente. Sasuke gritou quando Itachi empurrou sua glande para dentro do corpo seu corpo. Itachi moveu-se um pouco para trás e voltou a entrar com mais força, colocando seu pênis pela metade.

- "Ah... eu não lembro que doía tanto. Será que Itachi é maior que... Kakashi?" – pensou por um momento, sentindo seu coração disparar. Definitivamente Itachi era bem maior que Kakashi.

O pênis de Itachi adentrou por inteiro numa única estocada, fazendo Sasuke gritar mais alto ainda. Itachi parou por um instante, ele esperou Sasuke acalmar sua respiração, enquanto acariciava suas mechas negras, enrolando o cabelo de Sasuke em sua mão.

O quadril de Itachi afastou-se e voltou a mover-se para frente novamente, balançando o corpo de Sasuke, que batia suas pernas contra a mesa balançando-a. Os braços de Sasuke ficaram cruzados na sua frente, onde ele afundou sua cabeça, gemendo cada vez mais alto com as investidas que estava recebendo de seu irmão mais velho.

A mão de Itachi que estava envolvida pelos cabelos de Sasuke foi puxada para cima, erguendo a cabeça do jovem Uchiha que gemeu mais alto com o puxão. Os cabelos de Sasuke pareciam ser as rédeas de Itachi que o estocava com fúria. Ora ele olhava para o corpo de Sasuke, ora tentava olhar para seu rosto, ora olhava para seu pênis entrando e saindo daquele corpo. Tudo estava delirante para Itachi. Enfim, ele estava voltando a criar laços com seu irmão, apesar de ser uma situação atípica.

A mão de Itachi voltou a massagear o pênis de Sasuke, começando a deixá-lo duro novamente, masturbando-o com força e com velocidade, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais louco. O quadril de Sasuke movia-se para frente e para trás, desejando que Itachi o masturbasse com mais intensidade e quando fazia isso, aumentava o ritmo das estocadas que recebia, deixando Itachi delirante com aquilo. Finalmente Sasuke estava interagindo.

Entretanto Itachi largou o pênis de Sasuke ao sentir que seu orgasmo estava se aproximando, ele voltou a dar atenção ao seu próprio pênis, puxando o corpo de Sasuke para trás com força, enterrando-se no seu interior enquanto despejava seu sêmen dentro do corpo do jovem Uchiha. Itachi continuou movendo-se até que saiu de dentro de Sasuke, olhando para o jovem Uchiha que estava jogado em cima da mesa.

Sasuke estava com o rosto deitado contra a mesa. Ele sentia sua respiração acelerada e seu coração disparado. O jovem Uchiha sentiu Itachi o puxar para cima pela cintura, fazendo-o ficar de pé, puxando-o até o sofá do escritório, sentando Sasuke no móvel. Sasuke arrumou-se melhor no sofá, pois não conseguia sentar direito; ele estava com a parte de baixo dolorida.

Itachi sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou a mão de Sasuke, levando-a até o sexo do irmão menor.

- Vamos Sasuke... faça para eu ver – pediu, dando um beijo na palma da mão de Sasuke e depois a empurrando para o membro do jovem Uchiha – "Como você fez hoje..." – pensou em seguida.

A face de Sasuke estava mais vermelha que antes, ele achava aquilo vergonhoso. Itachi fechou a mão de Sasuke no seu pênis e começou a masturbá-lo, segurando a mão do jovem Uchiha, que acompanhava os movimentos que Itachi impunha. Aos poucos voltou a gemer, sentindo prazer e nesse momento Itachi retirou sua mão, ficando sentado em silêncio ao lado de Sasuke, observando-o.

- "Você cresceu tanto..." – pensou, olhando para a face de Sasuke.

As pálpebras de Sasuke fecharam-se, ele não queria olhar para Itachi. Apenas deixava sua mão lhe dar prazer, sentindo seu corpo começar a se ascender novamente, e não demorou a gozar nas suas mãos. Itachi sorriu com aquela cena que ele julgou ser maravilhosa e puxou a mão de Sasuke, lambendo-a de modo depravado.

Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, Itachi puxou sua cabeça, voltando a beijá-lo na boca, com intensidade, deixando sua língua subjugar a língua de Sasuke, pressionando-a num cantinho enquanto Itachi devorava sua boca. Itachi avançava lentamente, ficando por cima de Sasuke, que se deitou no sofá.

Itachi abriu as pernas de Sasuke e voltou a colocar um dedo dentro do corpo do jovem Uchiha, que tremeu levemente, assustando-se com aquela invasão. Afinal Itachi queria mais? Sasuke abriu os olhos, encontrando um sorriso estampado na face de Itachi.

- Está pronto para me receber? – indagou num sussurro sedutor. Itachi lambeu os lábios de Sasuke em seguida.

Sasuke limitou-se a fazer um "sim" com a cabeça, animando Itachi que segurou seu próprio membro que estava ficando ereto. Itachi o tocou, começando a massageá-lo e ele logo ficou ereto, voltando a penetrar Sasuke. E agora podia ver suas expressões à vontade.

Sasuke virou sua cabeça para o lado, gemendo alto. Porém Itachi não permitiu que ele ficasse assim, ele retirou os cabelos que cobriam a face de Sasuke e puxou sua cabeça para frente, colocando sua mão na testa do jovem Uchiha, impedindo que ele se movimentasse novamente.

- Sasuke, fique de olhos abertos – pediu ou melhor ordenou. Itachi não sabia pedir. Ele não estava acostumado a pedir nada.

Sasuke abriu suas pálpebras e para a surpresa de Itachi, os olhos de Sasuke transitavam entre o preto e o vermelho e então ele voltou a dar atenção ao que fazia, movendo seu corpo para cima e para baixo, olhando diretamente para a face de Sasuke que estava vermelha e com a boca aberta por onde seus gemidos saíam.

O corpo de Sasuke foi puxado para cima, fazendo-o ficar sentado no colo de Itachi, sentindo o pênis do grande mestre entrar bem fundo no seu corpo. Aquilo foi doloroso, Sasuke ficou parado e Itachi alisou suas costas, enquanto beijava seus ombros. Aos poucos Itachi voltou a mover-se, fechando seus braços na cintura de Sasuke, começando a sacudi-lo para cima e para baixo.

- "Eu acho que... vou morrer... Kakashi definitivamente... jamais me perdoará" – Sasuke pensou por um momento, não conseguindo controlar seu corpo por um segundo sequer. Seus cabelos moviam-se para cima e para baixo, ele olhou para Itachi, que estava lhe observando com atenção. Aliás, Itachi não deixava nada passar por seus olhos.

Seus corpos se movimentavam em uníssono. Suas respirações estavam mais aceleradas que o normal. Ambos não conseguiam pensar em mais nada; eles queriam apenas continuar a se esfregar no outro até que o torpor que estavam sentindo saísse de seus corpos, pois pareciam que iriam enlouquecer.

O quarto de Hotel começou a ficar mais quente ou os corpos de ambos pareciam estar entrando em combustão em seus interiores. Itachi acabou gozando pela segunda vez dentro do corpo de seu irmão, cessando as investidas, saindo de dentro de Sasuke e o abraçando em seguida. Os dois ficaram sentados daquele jeito, abraçados.

- Isso foi loucura – Sasuke comentou.

- Concordo – disse – arrepende-se?

- Um pouco – revelou – e você?

- Não – disse, dando outro beijo nos lábios de Sasuke – e não me importaria de fazer novamente. Mas você parece estar preocupado. E por acaso é com Kakashi?

- Sim... – revelou.

- Ele está te perturbando? – indagou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme em seu peito.

- Não. Nós estamos juntos – disse – ou estávamos... depois disso, ele não vai me perdoar.

Itachi estreitou seu olhar, ficando a olhar para seu irmão, sentindo vontade de prendê-lo para sempre naquele quarto o impedindo de sair, mas ele também tinha que resolver seus assuntos. Itachi sentou-se no sofá e puxou Sasuke para deitarem-se na cama, abraçando-se em seguida.

- Eu vou te levar de volta para Konoha – disse – mas prometa que não irá tentar se matar novamente.

- Eu prometo – disse baixinho, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Itachi.

- E não permita que Orochimaru o pegue novamente – disse.

- Eu... tentarei – disse, não sabendo se conseguiria prometer aquilo.

- Qualquer coisa eu fico por perto... eu tenho alguns assuntos em Konoha mesmo – revelou.

- Quais assuntos?

- Nada que você deva se preocupar – disse – apenas preciso pegar uma pessoa.

- Que pessoa? – indagou, interessando-se pelo assunto.

- Não interessa. Você não deve saber – disse, não fazendo idéia de que Sasuke e naruto eram grandes amigos.

Sasuke achou melhor não perguntar, pois também não estava com muita vontade de confrontar Itachi. Ele fechou seus olhos e permitiu-se dormir nos braços de seu irmão mais velho.

- Vou te levar amanhã mesmo para Konoha, mas antes preciso arranjar uma roupa para você – falou baixinho, afastando-se de Sasuke que murmurou alguma coisa.

Itachi começou a se vestir e saiu do quarto, dando uma última olhada para seu irmão que dormia. Itachi saiu do hotel e caminhou até uma loja de roupas, procurando algo para seu irmão usar, imaginando o que serviria para ele.

Ele comprou uma calça preta de pano, um par de chinelos de palha e uma camiseta preta em apenas dez minutos, pagando e voltando para o hotel, indo rapidamente para o quarto, onde Sasuke ainda estava dormindo.

OoO

No dia seguinte. Os raios solares invadiram as frestas da janela, acordando Itachi que dormia ao lado de seu irmão, ele aproximou-se de Sasuke e começou a chamá-lo, tocando no seu ombro.

- Vamos, temos que ir – disse, sentindo seu coração se apertar. Ele não queria se separar de seu irmão, mas não podia ficar com ele. Pelo menos não poderia por enquanto. E quem sabe no futuro?

Sasuke olhou para as roupas que Itachi comprou, vestindo a calça que ficou folgada em seu corpo e a camiseta que ficou abaixo de seu quadril. Ele calçou o par de chinelos e olhou para Itachi, que o observava. Itachi vestiu sua capa que cobria parte de seu rosto e seu chapéu de palha.

Os dois saíram do hotel em silêncio. Eles não sabiam o que falar para o outro. Sasuke estava entre o amor e o ódio, e não conseguia definir o que queria no momento.

As horas passaram-se e eles estavam aproximando-se de Konoha finalmente. Itachi parou de andar e puxou Sasuke para trás, abraçando-o em seguida, inclinando-se para frente para beijá-lo nos lábios com fúria, ignorando os gemidos abafados de Sasuke.

- Eu venho te buscar um dia – disse, virando-se de costas e sumindo da vista de Sasuke, que caiu sentado no chão, atordoado com aquela atitude tão repentina.

- "Eu não sei se estarei te esperando... ah... Kakashi... ele vai me matar" – pensou – "mas eu não posso dizer... que eu dormi com meu irmão".

Sasuke postou-se a caminhar, sentindo seu corpo fraco. Ele não havia comido nada e estava cansado, ele chegou no portão de entrada de Konoha, chamando a atenção dos dois guardas que correram até ele. Sasuke fechou seus olhos e permitiu cair nos braços dos ninjas que vieram lhe acudir.

Continua...

Hum... Quem mais irá traçar o Sasuke nessa fanfiction? Mandem sugestões, pois eu pensei em fazer vários PWP's realmente, eu falei desde o começo que seria uma fanfiction 'perva'.

Estão gostando? Comentários são importantes para a evolução da história. E eu agradeço a todos que comentaram até agora. Eu fiquei muito feliz.

Sugestões... Sugestões...

18/7/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	6. Tentativa de Seqüestro De novo!

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

**Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho**

**Capítulo 6**

**Tentativa de Seqüestro... De novo!**

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente recebendo a claridade do dia, ele conseguiu ver com nitidez o cômodo que se encontrava. Ele olhou para os lados com atenção vendo que havia uma janela aberta. Um vento frio invadiu o quarto, fazendo Sasuke arrepiar-se, ele moveu seu braço e sentiu uma leve pontada na mão. Os olhos de Sasuke miraram a agulha que estava inserida na veia de sua mão, ele seguiu com o olhar e viu que estava recebendo alguma medicação através da agulha.

- "Estou no hospital..." – pensou, voltando a deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo que seu corpo estava debilitado – "Que loucura... Itachi e eu... que loucura!".

A porta do quarto abriu e Sasuke fechou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo. Era uma jovem enfermeira que se aproximou, ela arrumou o travesseiro de Sasuke com cuidado e olhou para sua medicação, quando terminou de verificar o estado do jovem Uchiha, ela se afastou.

Um suspiro aliviado deixou o corpo de Sasuke. Ele não queria falar com ninguém no momento. Sasuke estava perturbado. Ele havia dormido com seu irmão! Seu único irmão! Aquilo havia sido aterrorizante, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa sem ser nos toques de Itachi. Sem contar que Itachi disse que viria buscá-lo. E quanto a Kakashi?

No entanto, Sasuke não deve paz, a porta do quarto foi aberta num estrondo, fazendo o moreno se assustar. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Naruto que adentrou como um furacão pelo quarto, correndo até Sasuke. O loirinho gritou o nome do Uchiha e exibiu um largo sorriso.

- Que bom que acordou! – disse Naruto.

Sakura adentrou logo atrás, olhando para o estrago que Naruto havia feito no corredor do hospital. Ela estava concentrada demais em xingar Naruto que nem notou que Sasuke estava acordado.

- Sasuke – Sakura sorriu, aproximando-se do Uchiha.

Os três começaram a conversar. Sasuke disse o motivo de Orochimaru tê-lo seqüestrado, mas não entrou em muitos detalhes a respeito de sua fuga, pois não queria falar sobre seu irmão. Após ficarem um bom tempo conversando, Kakashi apareceu no quarto do hospital.

- Kakashi! Sasuke se recuperou – disse Sakura, com entusiasmo.

- Eu estou vendo. E também estou ouvindo seus gritos do lado de fora. Isso é um hospital. Comportem-se – disse, num tom severo.

- Ah, a culpa foi do Naruto – disse Sakura.

- Ta, ta. Não interessa, agora deixem Sasuke descansar – disse.

- A gente volta – disse Naruto, caminhando para fora do quarto com um sorriso animado do rosto. Afinal seu melhor amigo estava bem e de volta ao vilarejo.

Sakura deu um sorriso tímido para Sasuke, ela afastou-se com o coração batendo mais forte. Ela ainda amava aquele garoto e vê-lo desacordado por um dia e meio havia lhe deixado preocupada. E quando eles saíram, Kakashi fechou a porta do quarto e encostou-se nela.

- "Eu não consigo olhá-lo" – Sasuke pensou, sentindo seu ar ficar mais curto.

Kakashi aproximou-se da cama lentamente, olhando diretamente para a expressão indecifrável de Sasuke. A mão direita de Kakashi tocou no rosto do jovem Uchiha que fechou os olhos ao sentir aquela carícia.

- Eu fiquei louco quando você sumiu – disse num sussurro – eu não vou permitir que você suma novamente. Eu prometo.

- "Mais uma promessa" – Sasuke pensou.

O corpo de Kakashi inclinou-se para frente, abraçando Sasuke com cuidado e carinho. O corpo de Kakashi tremia levemente, Sasuke sentiu sua respiração ficar mais pesada. O braço esquerdo de Sasuke que não estava com a agulha foi levado até as costas de Kakashi, abraçando-o também.

Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo abraçados até que Kakashi resolveu se afastar. O mais velho ficou olhando para Sasuke com atenção, mirando seus olhos com fascinação, prometendo a si mesmo que não perderia mais esse olhar tão precioso.

- Como está se sentindo? – Kakashi indagou.

- Eu estou cansado. Eu não sei o porquê – disse. Ele realmente não entendia o motivo de estar sentindo-se tão debilitado.

- Durma um pouco – Kakashi sugeriu, passando sua mão pela mecha do cabelo de Sasuke.

- Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Irá fazer dois dias hoje à tarde – disse – mas não se preocupe com nada. Você está seguro aqui.

- Dois... dois dias? – indagou com perplexidade. Agora Sasuke entendia o motivo de Naruto e Sakura estarem tão animados ao vê-lo acordado.

- Que horas são?

- Duas horas. Por quê? – indagou.

- Eu queria sair daqui. Andar um pouco – disse.

- Não é bom fazer muito esforço. Diga-me Sasuke. O que aconteceu entre você e Orochimaru? O que ele queria? – indagou com curiosidade.

Sasuke travou de repente. Ele fechou seus olhos lembrando-se dos toques daquela cobra em seu corpo e do olhar febril que lhe lançava na cama. Aquela voz rouca e maldosa o fez se lembrar do terror que estava vivendo naquela caverna. Kakashi apenas observava as reações de seu querido amado, ficando aflito.

- Sasuke. Diga-me – pediu com mais confiança. Ele queria ouvir. Afinal ele não havia protegido Sasuke, pelo menos tinha que compartilhar sua dor.

- Queria que eu fosse o corpo dele, algo do tipo – disse.

- E o que ele fez com você? – indagou.

- Começou a me ensinar uns jutsus para eu ser mais forte.

- Sasuke... seu corpo... tem marcas. O que ele fez com você? – indagou, cerrando seus punhos em seguida, sentindo seu sangue subir.

As pálpebras de Sasuke fecharam-se, ele lembrou-se das palavras de Itachi. Havia feito tudo por causa do Jutsu de Manipulação da Mente, no final havia sido forçado mentalmente a fazer tudo aquilo. E agora, Sasuke sentia raiva e nojo de ter se deitado com aquela criatura tão grotesca, que não permitiu que ele se defendesse.

- Sasuke – Kakashi o chamou novamente.

- Kakashi... conhece um jutsu chamado... manipulação da mente? – indagou.

O olho a mostra de Kakashi arregalou-se por um instante, ele ficou paralisado. Kakashi olhou para o pescoço de braços de Sasuke onde havia marcas de dedos e arranhões e depois pensou no jutsu de manipulação da mente. Com certeza o resultado era óbvio.

- Apenas responda. Ele usou esse jutsu?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente e deixou sua cabeça cair no travesseiro. Ele não queria se lembrar daquele fato, queria apagá-lo de sua mente, mas Kakashi o estava fazendo relembrar-se. Além de não protegê-lo, ainda o estava fazendo se lembrar daquele momento tão constrangedor e humilhante.

Kakashi abaixou sua cabeça e caminhou até a parede, fechando sua mão e dando um soco na mesma, rachando a estrutura com seu golpe. Ele ficou um tempo parado sentindo o ódio lhe consumir. E depois de se acalmar, Kakashi voltou a sua posição inicial olhando para Sasuke que o observava.

- Quer dar uma volta? – indagou Kakashi.

- Por favor – pediu.

- Aqui estão suas roupas. Vista-as – disse, pegando uma muda de roupas que estava em cima de uma mesa de madeira, jogando-as na direção de Sasuke.

Sasuke retirou a agulha que estava na sua veia da mão e depois se sentou na cama. Ele retirou a roupa do hospital revelando seu corpo para Kakashi, que achou melhor desviar o olhar ou ia explodir de raiva. O corpo de Sasuke estava todo marcado. Após vestir seu habitual short branco e camiseta do clã Uchiha, Sasuke colocou os pés no chão, calçando suas sandálias azuis.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para fora do hospital. Sasuke sentia-se muito bem apesar de estar cansado. Eles foram atingidos pelos raios solares daquela tarde. Ambos foram caminhando até uma região mais arborizada, onde havia um parque.

- Vamos nos sentar ali – Kakashi disse, apontando para um banco de madeira, que ficava entre algumas árvores.

Sasuke o acompanhou com um olhar cabisbaixo. Ele estava sentindo-se um sujo novamente. Talvez não merecesse Kakashi, mas também estava com raiva. Kakashi nunca havia lhe protegido.

Ambos sentaram-se no banco e ficaram em silêncio. Kakashi olhou para os lados e quando viu que não tinha ninguém, permitiu que sua mão parasse em cima do ombro de Sasuke, apertando-o levemente.

- Durma na minha casa hoje – Kakashi disse.

- Não sei – respondeu.

- Como assim? – indagou com surpresa – tem algum problema?

- Nenhum – mentiu, abaixando seu olhar.

- Por favor, deixe-me cuidar de você. Eu não estou cumprindo com minhas promessas. Perdoe-me – pediu.

- "Não é somente essa promessa que você quebrou Kakashi. Existem outras" – pensou – "mas não é sua culpa. Eu não presto realmente. Eu... fiz com meu irmão! Itachi... céus. Eu mesmo não vou me perdoar".

Sasuke estava olhando para o nada, mas algo estava estranho em Konoha, desde que ele saiu do hospital havia percebido que havia muitos ninjas espalhados pela vila. E prestando mais atenção, havia visto alguns ninjas da ANBU passando pelas ruas. Isso era algo bem atípico.

- Kakashi, por quê essa movimentação toda? – indagou.

- Hum... alguns intrusos apareceram – disse secamente.

- Que intrusos?

- Subordinados de Orochimaru – disse, achando melhor mentir ao dizer para Sasuke que seu irmão, membro da Akatsuki estava na região.

- O que eles querem? – indagou com receio, sentindo um frio na espinha. Ele não queria ser levado novamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse.

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se de repente ao ver uma certa pessoa aproximar-se com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era Naruto que corria na direção dos dois.

- "Acabou meu sossego" – pensou Kakashi com desânimo.

O loirinho sentou-se no meio de Kakashi e Sasuke, inocentemente é claro, ele mesmo não suspeitava na relação dos dois. Naruto começou a conversar animadamente com Sasuke, deixando Kakashi de lado na conversa.

- E Naruto... por quê essa movimentação toda em Konoha? – Sasuke indagou no meio da conversa, chamando a atenção de Kakashi, que ficou perturbado. Afinal, Sasuke não confiava nele?

Naruto ficou um pouco pensativo. Ele mesmo não sabia ao certo o motivo, pois sempre que perguntava a respeito, todos ficavam muito vagos, mas ele havia ouvido alguns boatos.

- Eu ouvi que é um grupo... chamado... chamado... eu não lembro. Mas eu ouvi dizer que eles se vestem estranho, sabe? Usam umas capas negras com umas nuvens vermelhas. Acho que eles estavam procurando alguém em Konoha – disse.

O coração de Sasuke disparou de repente. Aquela descrição era única, e agora lembrava das palavras de Itachi. Ele havia dito que estava procurando uma pessoa em Konoha, mas não havia dito quem. Aquela situação estava se tornando um pesadelo. Então Itachi ainda estava por perto?

- E... quem é essa... pessoa? – indagou com receio.

- Não sabemos – quem disse agora foi Kakashi – acho melhor pararem de falar a respeito.

- Por que mentiu para mim, Kakashi? – indagou Sasuke, com certa irritação.

- Não é do assunto de vocês. Não se preocupem com isso e não falem a respeito – disse seriamente, levantando-se em seguida.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam com certa desconfiança. Kakashi estava estranho.

- Sasuke, depois passe na minha casa. Eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos – disse – e Naruto cuide dele caso algo aconteça.

- Pode deixar Kakashi-sensei! – disse com entusiasmo.

- Eu não preciso ser cuidado por ninguém – disse o moreno, cruzando os braços, parecendo irritado com aquele pedido. Até parece que ele seria cuidado por Naruto. Isso era suicídio.

Sasuke levantou-se e começou a andar lentamente pelo vilarejo, sendo seguido por Naruto que se sentiu na obrigação de ser uma babá para o moreno. Os dois conversavam de vez em quando, mas Sasuke queria ficar sozinho realmente.

- Naruto! Vamos voltar. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem – Sasuke disse, ao perceber que seus sentidos estavam ficando mais lentos.

- Ah, tudo bem. Vamos andar até aquela árvore e voltar – disse, apontando para uma árvore cheia de frutos.

- Tudo bem – disse Sasuke, não entendendo o motivo de Naruto querer chegar até aquele ponto. Mas estava acostumado com o jeito único e anormal de Naruto.

Os dois foram afastando-se cada vez mais do centro de Konoha, aproximando-se da saída do vilarejo. Ambos estavam distraídos e não perceberam a aproximação de um estranho, que os seguia com muita perspicácia. Definitivamente era um ninja muito bem treinado.

- Hei, Sasuke. Eu acho que alguém está nos seguindo – Naruto comentou, parando de andar por um segundo.

- "Eu estou tão distraído que não percebi nada" – Sasuke pensou, parando de andar também – "Minha... cabeça está rodando" – pensou em seguida.

Os dois aproximaram-se do outro e ficaram de costas um para o outro, olhando a região num ângulo de 360 graus. Os seus sentidos estavam despertos e podiam captar a presença de outra pessoa na região, mas não sabiam a localização. Sasuke levou sua mão até o quadril, procurando pegar uma Kunai, mas estava sem seu equipamento. No entanto, Naruto ativou seu jutsu dos clones para procurar o inimigo.

- Ele vai ser encontrado – disse alguns dos milhares de Naruto's que foram clonados.

Vários loirinhos começaram a correr pela mata, procurando o ser que os seguia. De repente, num canto mais afastado, vários clones começaram a se desfazer, Naruto e Sasuke aproximaram-se lentamente, tomando cuidado para não caírem em nenhuma armadilha.

- Quem é você? Por quê está nos seguindo? – indagou Naruto, com irritação.

Um homem de longos cabelos brancos e um par de olhos azuis claros mirou a figura de Naruto com um olhar assassino. Aquele ninja não parecia ser comum, sua aparência era diferente dos ninjas que havia enfrentado anteriormente quando Sasuke foi seqüestrado. Seus cabelos brancos como a neve tinha algumas mechas presas com algumas fitas vermelhas, e seus olhos possuíam uma maquiagem forte no tom vermelho, tirando a palidez de sua face. E no meio de sua testa havia duas pintas vermelhas.

- Eu vim levá-lo de volta, Sasuke Uchiha – ele disse, com uma voz rouca e baixa, mostrando seu olhar determinado.

- O que? De volta? – indagou Sasuke, posicionando-se para trás.

- Orochimaru quer você de volta – disse, dando um passo à frente.

- Você não vai levá-lo – gritou Naruto, com fúria, dando sinal para que seus clones atacassem aquele ninja.

Para a surpresa dos dois ninjas de Konoha, aquele ninja retirou um osso de seu próprio braço sem nenhuma expressão de dor ou angústia no rosto, e quando o retirou, começou a usá-lo como arma contra os clones de Naruto. Ele tinha um jutsu e taijutsu estranhos, além de ser muito forte e rápido.

- "Não somos páreos para ele..." – Sasuke pensou por um instante – "eu estou cansado e Naruto não vai conseguir sozinho. Precisamos de ajuda" – Naruto. Vamos fugir – Sasuke disse.

- O que?! Está brincando?!

- Eu não estou em condições de lutar e você não pode com ele sozinho – disse o óbvio, mas o loirinho não aceitou. Naruto deu um passo à frente, com convicção. Ele não iria fugir. Ele ia proteger Sasuke e Konoha.

- Eu vou ser um Hokage um dia! Eu não vou fugir! – gritou com fúria – fique sentado e olhando.

Sasuke estava sem saída, ele não poderia deixar Naruto sozinho, mas também não tinha esperanças de vencer aquele ninja que havia acabado com todos os clones de Naruto sem derramar uma gota de suor. E agora ele avançava na direção dos dois, com passos lentos e confiantes. Ele não tinha pressa, por ter certeza absoluta que conseguiria capturar sua presa.

- Hei... você. Qual o seu nome? – indagou Naruto, pegando uma Kunai.

- Não há necessidade em saber meu nome, mas se isso te faz feliz... – disse com uma voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke, que deu outro passo para trás, sentindo sua visão ficar um pouco turva.

- Sim, diga seu nome – pediu Naruto, olhando para Sasuke, que parecia estar debilitado. Aliás, desde o momento que começou a caminhar com Sasuke, havia percebido que o moreno não estava muito saudável.

- Kimimaru – disse.

Naruto avançou no ninja, tentando atingi-lo com sua Kunai sem nenhum sucesso. Kimimaru desviou-se graciosamente do ataque de Naruto e depois o atacou com força, jogando o loirinho contra uma árvore que rachou com o impacto. Ele foi nocauteado.

Sasuke deu alguns passos para trás, vendo o olhar daquela presa cair sobre seu corpo. O moreno começou a piscar com força, tentando visualizar os movimentos de Kimimaru, mas tudo começou a ficar escuro para Sasuke, que se ajoelhou no chão lentamente, não conseguindo suportar seu corpo.

A cabeça de Sasuke ergueu-se o suficiente para ver que Kimimaru estava um palmo de distância dele; não deu para se esquivar. Kimimaru o puxou pelo braço, levantando Sasuke como se ele fosse uma folha de papel qualquer e o colocando deitado no seu ombro, saindo dali rapidamente.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto que estava estirado no chão, preocupando-se com seu estado, mas não podia fazer nada, ao menos ele seria encontrado por algum ninja do vilarejo e tratado.

- "Kakashi... onde você está com sua promessa?" – pensou, fechando os olhos em seguida, sentindo seu corpo se levado.

Kimimaru afastou-se rapidamente de Konoha, desviando de algumas armadilhas que foram colocadas pelos próprios ninjas do vilarejo para detectar intrusos. Aos poucos estava chegando mais perto do esconderijo de Orochimaru. No entanto, Kimimaru parou de andar quando sentiu uma forte pontada nas costas, Sasuke estava acordado e o agredia.

O ninja do som parou com o que fazia imediatamente e jogou o corpo do menor no chão. Sasuke logo se levantou e encarou aquele ninja com seriedade. Ele não queria ser levado novamente para Orochimaru.

- Não pode me enfrentar – disse Kimimaru com um olhar de desprezo.

- Você não vai me levar vivo – vociferou.

Kimimaru deu um passo à frente, fazendo Sasuke recuar. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Sasuke resolveu atacá-lo. No entanto, ele foi tão patético quanto Naruto, pois Kimimaru apenas desviou e o golpeou, levando Sasuke ainda consciente ao chão.

- "O que Orochimaru viu nesse garoto estúpido?" – pensou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme.

Kimimaru parou de andar ao ver um par de olhos vermelhos lhe encararem com fúria. O selo no pescoço de Sasuke começou a se abrir e alguns pontos negros começaram a envolver seu corpo, aumentando sua rede de chakra e conseqüentemente ficando mais forte e mais rápido.

Com movimentos rápidos Sasuke começou atacar o homem a sua frente com eficiência desta vez, conseguindo atingi-lo em alguns pontos.

- Não se sinta especial por conseguir mover-se assim – disse Kimimaru, no num tom baixo e rouco – Não entendo o que você tem de especial.

- Não tenho nada de especial. Deixe-me em paz – disse.

Os olhos de Kimimaru pararam na região do pescoço do Uchiha, notando que havia marcas avermelhadas na região, depois mirou seus lábios que estavam entreabertos, podendo ver parte de seus dentes brancos. Aos poucos Kimimaru começou a sentir uma forte atração física pelo seu oponente.

- Talvez esse seja o motivo de Orochimaru querê-lo tanto – disse baixinho, chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

- O que? Que motivo? – indagou Sasuke.

- Seu corpo – disse, apontando para o peito de Sasuke.

- Ah, claro. Ele quer o meu corpo, pois o dele está muito desgastado – disse com irritação.

- Não estou me referindo nesse aspecto – disse, dando um passo à frente, esquivando do chute de Sasuke, segurando o tornozelo do Uchiha com pressão.

- Ora! Solte-me – gritou, tentando puxar sua perna para trás.

- Eu quero sentir o que Orochimaru sente também – disse.

Kimimaru começou a puxar Sasuke, o moreno não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu na terra fofa, deixando-se ser arrastado. O seu selo foi fechado e agora se sentia mais fraco que antes, não conseguindo se esquivar da mão de Kimimaru. Aos poucos foi levado até a mata fechada. Sasuke sentia pequenos galhos e pedras arranharem suas costas ao longo do caminho, mas ele não reclamou.

- "Kakashi... Kakashi..." – pensava no seu querido mestre, mas ele não apareceria – "Itachi..." – pensou por um segundo, desejando que seu irmão estivesse por ali, para protegê-lo.

Kimimaru avistou uma pequena gruta logo à frente, ele dirigiu-se para o local com um sorriso animado. Afinal, não era fácil achar um lugar tão reservado no meio de uma floresta. Os dois foram entrando na pequena gruta que tinha dois metros de altura e dez metros e extensão, definitivamente não era muito grande, mas perfeito para Kimimaru.

Sasuke foi jogado contra a parede de pedra. O moreno gemeu alto, sentindo suas costelas arranharem-se com aquela impacto.

- O que quer fazer comigo? – indagou.

- Sexo – disse secamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se, ele estava surpreso com aquilo. Aos poucos viu Kimimaru despindo-se sem nenhum pudor na sua frente, revelando seu corpo branco e musculoso para Sasuke, que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. O Uchiha começou a suar frio, olhando para o pênis de Kimimaru que estava começando a ficar acordado.

- "O meu peito... parece que vai explodir... ele me olha como meu irmão ou Kakashi me olham..." – pensava, olhando para os olhos de Kimimaru, apreciando seu rosto por um segundo – "droga... eu estou começando a me excitar. Eu nunca consigo me controlar!" – pensou em desespero.

- Eu não vou te machucar. Você vai gostar – disse Kimimaru, começando a caminhar na direção de Sasuke, que bateu suas costas contra a parede, vendo que não tinha mais para onde correr.

A mão de Kimimaru fechou-se na franja de Sasuke, o subordinado de Orochimaru ficou olhando para o rosto de Sasuke, admirando sua beleza em silêncio. Sua outra mão foi até o abdômen de Sasuke, começando a acariciá-lo por de trás da camiseta.

- "Meu corpo está quente... ele é bonito. Mas eu não posso... Mas... mas... No quê que eu estou pensando? É claro que eu não posso!" – pensou, sentindo um arrepio involuntário correr por sua espinha, arrepiando os pêlos de sua nuca.

O corpo de Kimimaru foi inclinado para frente, capturando os lábios de Sasuke, começando a inserir sua língua para dentro da boca do moreno que tentou resistir a princípio, todavia, Kimimaru não ia forçá-lo, ele começou a deslizar sua mão pela cabeça de Sasuke, fazendo um carinho gostoso na sua nuca. E aos poucos a boca de Sasuke abriu-se, permitindo que a língua quente e hábil de Kimimaru adentrasse, explorando cada cantinho daquela cavidade úmida e quente, que lhe era tão convidativa.

A outra mão de Kimimaru deslizou até o baixo ventre de Sasuke, encostando no seu membro através do short branco, apertando-o. Nesse instante Sasuke abriu ainda mais sua boca, dando um gemido alto. Kimimaru apenas intensificou ainda mais o beijo, enquanto massageava o pênis de Sasuke, sentindo que ele crescia à medida que o tocava.

O short de Sasuke começou a ser puxado para baixo com certa resistência do moreno que achou melhor se controlar ou ia cometer mais um erro. Kimimaru começou a descer seu corpo, sentando-se no chão, puxando Sasuke pela cintura. O moreno tentou resistir, mas não tinha forças, ele acabou ficando de joelhos na frente das pernas abertas de Kimimaru.

A camiseta de Sasuke foi literalmente rasgada e jogada no meio das pedras, o moreno abraçou seu corpo, como se pudesse impedir que Kimimaru o desejasse, mas aquela cena deixou Kimimaru ainda mais excitado. Ele puxou o short e a cueca de Sasuke para baixo e virou o moreno de costas em seguida, fazendo-o sentar-se no meio de suas pernas, batendo suas costas contra seu peito.

Agora Sasuke estava nu, apenas calçava suas sandálias que também foram jogadas ao longe por Kimimaru quando ele teve a oportunidade. A boca de Sasuke abriu-se para falar alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia o que dizer, pois seu corpo estava reagindo muito bem aquela situação.

- "Por que... sempre... homens tão... interessantes? Eu não... consigo me controlar" – Sasuke indagou em pensamento, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

A mão de Kimimaru desceu até o membro de Sasuke, começou a manipulá-lo com seriedade, pressionando seu polegar na glande de Sasuke, que gemeu baixinho com aquele toque tão íntimo. O outro braço fechou-se na cintura de Sasuke, para que ele parasse de se remexer.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você. Você irá gostar – disse Kimimaru com uma voz rouca e sexy, ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke, deixando seu hálito bater contra o pescoço do moreno, que se arrepiou novamente.

- E se eu disser: não? – indagou.

- Eu não irei deixá-lo – disse – eu quero sentir o que Orochimaru sente.

- Por que não se deita com ele então? – indagou com irritabilidade.

- Eu me deito quase todas as noites – revelou – mas ele ficou distante de mim. E eu quero saber o motivo dele preferir você.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer mais nada, ele ficou perplexo com aquela revelação. Então ele estava com o amante de Orochimaru? Certamente ele deveria ter ficado com ciúmes de Sasuke e por este motivo estava querendo sentir o corpo do Uchiha também.

A mão de Kimimaru deslizou pela extensão do membro de Sasuke, começando a fazer um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais louco com aquela situação. Talvez o jovem Uchiha se excitasse pelo motivo de não poder se excitar e pelo perigo que corria.

A cabeça de Sasuke foi jogada para trás num gemido longo e prazeroso. Kimimaru sorriu de canto, vitorioso, ele subiu a mão que estava prendendo a cintura de Sasuke até a boca do moreno, inserindo seus dedos na sua cavidade. No auge do prazer que estava, Sasuke não raciocinava, ele fechou seus lábios naqueles dedos, começando a chupá-los sem nenhum pudor.

O peito de Kimimaru subia e descia aceleradamente, ele estava começando a ficar louco com aquele garoto em seus braços. Talvez estivesse descobrindo o motivo de Orochimaru querê-lo.

As mãos de Sasuke fecharam-se nas coxas de Kimimaru, apertando-as com força para suportar a pressão que estava sentindo no momento. Aos poucos seus gemidos ficaram mais curtos e altos; e em poucos segundos acabou gozando na mão de Kimimaru. Os dedos que estavam na boca de Sasuke deslizaram pelo peito do moreno, deixando um rastro de saliva.

O corpo de Sasuke foi virado para frente. Kimimaru percebeu o par de olhos vermelhos, mergulhando-se na sua profundidade, amando ver aquela expressão pós-gozo do Uchiha. Kimimaru levou sua mão lambuzada pelo gozo de Sasuke até a boca do mesmo, vendo que a língua de Sasuke fez questão de lambê-la.

- Você é irresistível – Kimimaru disse num sussurro, perdido naquela cena. Ele abraçou o corpo de Sasuke e fechou sua boca na dele, devorando-a como desejava, tirando qualquer pensamento racional de sua cabeça e da cabeça de Sasuke.

A mão de Kimimaru posicionou-se atrás da nunca de Sasuke e começou a puxá-lo para baixo, mais precisamente na direção de seu membro. Sasuke fechou os olhos por um minuto, tentado buscar sua racionalidade, mas não conseguiu. Ele sentiu a mão de Kimimaru torcer e puxar seus cabelos, ele abriu a boca lentamente e deixou aquele grande volume adentrar na sua boca.

- Chupe-me – mandou, num to autoritário.

A língua de Sasuke passou por toda a extensão daquele membro, começando a fechar sua boca, pressionando aquela pedaço de carne. Ele movia sua cabeça para frente e para trás com a ajuda da mão de Kimimaru, começando a dar prazer para aquele ninja misterioso.

Gemidos roucos e carregados de desejo saíam pela garganta de Kimimaru, que estava com os olhos fechados, permitindo sentir à rajada de prazer correr por seu corpo. Agora ele tremia em leves espasmos. A mão que puxava os cabelos de Sasuke, começaram a acariciá-lo, deixando o jovem Uchiha mais à vontade. Aos poucos Sasuke sentiu o sêmen de Kimimaru invadir sua boca, e fez questão de engolir cada gota.

Sasuke sentou-se, erguendo sua cabeça, abrindo sua boca para buscar o máximo de ar possível. Ele estava cansado, aquilo havia sido uma loucura, mas estava acabado, isso é, o que ele pensava pelo menos.

Num movimento, Kimimaru inclinou-se para frente e caiu em cima do corpo de Sasuke, cobrindo-o por inteiro, começando a beijar seu pescoço com fúria, deixando suas marcas de dentes, enquanto suas mãos apertavam cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Sasuke abriu a boca buscando ar, ele estava sendo atacado por todos os lados e não conseguia se defender. Felizmente Kimimaru não o machucava.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos se esfregando, sentindo o calor do outro. Sasuke não se movia, mas Kimimaru não se importava, ele fazia tudo o que queria. Suas mãos haviam simplesmente grudado nas coxas grossas e torneadas de Sasuke e agora não conseguiam soltar, ficando a massageá-las, arranhá-las e apertá-las.

Os lábios de Kimimaru desceram pelo tórax de Sasuke, indo até seu mamilo, mordendo-os, chupando-os e os deixando cada vez mais vermelhos e molhados. Sasuke levou sua mão até seu rosto, tampando seus olhos, ele não conseguia mais segurar o que estava sentindo, pelo menos não queria olhar para Kimimaru. Ele estava constrangido.

- Olhe para mim – Kimimaru mandou.

Porém Sasuke não se moveu, ficando na mesma posição. As mãos de Kimimaru deixaram as coxas de Sasuke com certa relutância para agarrar seus pulsos e os levar até o alto da cabeça, prendendo-os, lado-a-lado de sua cabeça.

Os azuis claros de Kimimaru ficaram perdidos nos vermelhos de Sasuke. Alguns minutos passaram-se e Kimimaru voltou a beijar a boca de Sasuke, enquanto sua própria mão começou a massagear seu sexo, fazendo-o crescer rapidamente. A outra mão de Kimimaru adentrou novamente na boca de Sasuke, que começou a chupar seus dedos com certo constrangimento desta vez.

Após molhar seus dedos, Kimimaru os levou até o meio das nádegas de Sasuke, começando a pressionar seu indicador na sua entrada, forçando a passagem até enfiá-lo por inteiro no seu interior, ouvindo um gemido alto e agonizante de Sasuke. Kimimaru ficou mexendo o seu dedo até que retirou e colocou mais dois, forçando a passagem, ignorando os apelos de Sasuke.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Kimimaru segurou seu próprio pênis e começou a pressionar a cabeça na entrada do corpo de Sasuke que se fechou completamente para ele. O moreno tentou se afastar por um momento, mas Kimimaru agarrou suas pernas e começou a puxá-lo na sua direção, invadindo-o aos poucos, ouvindo um grito agonizante da criatura em seus braços.

- Se acalme... eu não vou te machucar – disse Kimimaru, parando de invadi-lo por um instante.

A boca de Sasuke estava aberta, aspirando o máximo de ar que podia. Ele sentia aquele membro lhe rasgar e seu coração parecia que ia explodir no momento. Um gemido diferente deixou a garganta de Sasuke desta vez, ele olhou para baixo vendo que Kimimaru o masturbava, lhe dando atenção, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Sasuke.

- Grite por mim... e eu só vou lhe dar prazer – disse.

- Sem essa... – disse Sasuke. Ele não ia ficar gritando o nome de ninguém naquela hora, isso era muito constrangedor.

Kimimaru fechou a cara, ele largou o pênis de Sasuke e começou a penetrá-lo novamente, entrando por inteiro dentro do moreno que cerrou os dentes e virou a cabeça para o lado. Kimimaru não o esperou se acostumar e já começou a mover-se para frente e para trás, com velocidade e impacto, chacoalhando o corpo de Sasuke.

- Ah... ah... vai... devagar – Sasuke pediu, entre seus gemidos.

- Grite por meu nome – Kimimaru disse, num tom baixo e rouco.

A mão de Sasuke parou na sua testa, tentando se agüentar naquela situação. Ele abriu a boca e sussurrou o nome do homem que o dominava. Kimimaru parou de repente com o que fazia, prestando atenção nos lábios de Sasuke, tentando ouvi-lo.

- Eu disse para gritar – disse Kimimaru.

O ninja do som voltou a mover-se dentro do corpo menor com a mesma fúria, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais louco com tudo aquilo. O moreno abriu sua boca e começou a falar o nome daquele homem cada vez mais alto, e nesse instante a mão de Kimimaru fechou-se no membro do moreno, voltando a acariciá-lo, dando o prazer que ele queria.

- Não custa nada obedecer – disse, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Os seus corpos ficaram movendo num ritmo único. O suor corria pela linha das suas musculaturas, todo aquele exercício o estavam deixando exaustos. Kimimaru inclinou-se para frente, adentrando mais no corpo de Sasuke, indo até os lábios do moreno, beijando-os com volúpia. Sasuke recebeu o beijo, apesar deles impedirem seus gemidos de saírem.

Kimimaru saiu por um instante dentro de Sasuke, fazendo o moreno a ver navios com aquela interrupção. Sasuke apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos, olhando para o homem que estava em cima dele.

- "Por que ele parou?" – pensou por um instante, não tendo coragem de perguntar ou ia mostrar que estava apreciando todo aquele tratamento.

A mão de Kimimaru estimulava seu próprio membro, ele aproximou-se mais do rosto de Sasuke, e sua outra mão fechou-se nos cabelos da nuca do moreno que ficou imobilizado.

- Abre a boca – ordenou.

Sasuke abriu os seus lábios lentamente, enquanto olhava para o pênis de Kimimaru que estava a alguns centímetros de distância do seu rosto. E não demorou a um jato espesso atingisse seu rosto, adentrando no interior de sua boca, escorrendo por suas bochechas. O gemido de Kimimaru ecoou pela gruta e quando ele terminou, ele olhou para Sasuke que estava com os olhos e bocas fechadas.

A língua de Kimimaru deslizou pela bochecha de Sasuke, sorvendo o gozo que havia sido expelido naquela região. E quando terminou, desceu sua cabeça até o pênis de Sasuke que estava inchado, pedindo por alívio. Kimimaru não fez cerimônia e colocou aquele volume em sua boca, chupando com sofreguidão até receber o gozo do moreno.

A respiração de Sasuke estava acelerada, ele não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Kimimaru deitou-se em cima dele, cobrindo seu corpo, sem se importar se estava dificultado o ar de Sasuke. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo indeterminado.

- Está na hora de levá-lo – disse.

- Eu não quero ir – resmungou.

- Isso não é uma escolha – disse – você será o novo corpo de Orochimaru. Sendo assim, o meu novo corpo.

- O que você viu naquele homem? – indagou.

- Algo que eu não vi em nenhum outro homem – respondeu secamente, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke.

- Boa resposta – Sasuke sussurrou – diga-me, você não se sente mal por traí-lo?

- Não, pois meu coração ainda é dele – disse – e no mais, você será o corpo dele, sendo assim, meu corpo também.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Sasuke. Ele não queria estar nesse tipo de relação, ele queria fugir, mas não tinha forças para lutar.

Kimimaru começou a se vestir suas roupas lentamente, olhando para Sasuke que começou a fazer o mesmo, vestindo apenas seu short e sua sandália, pois sua camiseta havia virado trapo. Quando o jovem Uchiha terminou de se vestir, Kimimaru o abraçou por trás, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sasuke, beijando-o.

- Vamos indo – disse em seguida.

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa e logo foi arrastado para fora daquela gruta, tentando a todo instante se soltar de Kimimaru que nem sequer moveu um músculo de sua face, mantendo-se impassível.

- "Droga... se ele me levar de novo. Eu não vou conseguir fugir" – pensou, aflito.

Sasuke estava começando a perder suas esperanças, quando ao longe viu uma figura que lhe chamou a atenção. Os olhos de Sasuke mantinham-se vermelho como os olhos do homem que estava à frente.

- Finalmente te achei – a voz de Itachi invadiu os ouvidos de Sasuke e Kimimaru.

- Quem é você? – indagou Kimimaru.

Itachi não respondeu, ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de falar com aquele homem que arrastava seu irmão mais novo. O Uchiha começou a caminhar na direção dos dois, fazendo Kimimaru soltar Sasuke por um instante, para arrancar um osso de seu braço, a fim de usá-lo como arma.

- Volte a Konoha – Itachi disse baixinho, olhando de canto para seu irmão – "ele parece assustado. O que será que este homem fez com ele?" – pensou em seguida – "E seu corpo está...".

Sasuke queria ficar para ver o que ia acontecer, mas achou melhor obedecer. Ele olhou para cima tentando se localizar e começou a caminhar na direção de Konoha com passos vacilantes, ele ainda estava sentindo-se fraco.

- "Itachi... eu te agradeço... de novo" – pensou sasuke.

Itachi e Kimimaru observaram Sasuke se afastar. Entretanto, Kimimaru começou a mover-se na direção do jovem Uchiha a fim de recuperá-lo, mas com um movimento rápido Itachi postou-se na sua frente, surpreendendo Kimimaru. Definitivamente Itachi não podia ser ignorado.

Mais à frente, Sasuke continuou a andar sem olhar para trás, ele sentia-se fraco. Aos poucos foi chegando próximo a Konoha, sentindo seu peito encher-se de dor e angústia. Aquela situação o estava deixando despedaçado por dentro.

- "Eu vou terminar com Kakashi. Está decidido" – pensou– "eu não posso amá-lo, se eu amasse. Eu não permitiria que tocassem em mim. Acho que eu devo ficar sozinho... talvez eu não seja alguém para se namorar. Sou um puto".

Sasuke andava distraído, não notando que um homem lhe encarava ao longe. O jovem Uchiha continuava seu caminho, perdido nos seus devaneios, pensando em como encararia e falaria o que estava sentindo para Kakashi.

O homem que o observava possuía um olho azul e o outro era coberto por uma grande franja loira que cobria parte de sua face. Coincidentemente ele usava a mesma vestimenta de Itachi, mas ao contrário de seu irmão, ele parecia ser bem mais expressivo e agora tinha um sorriso animado estampado em seu rosto.

- "Então você é o irmão mais novo... de Uchiha Itachi?" – Deidara indagou em pensamento – "Muito interessante... será que você é tão inexpressivo e reservado como seu irmão? Eu quero descobrir!".

Continua...

E apedidos dos meus leitores o próximo predador será Deidara e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu adoro o Kimimaru, infelizmente ele não ficou muito tempo no anime. E nem nessa fanfiction, pois Itachi o mandou para o outro mundo. Não tenham dúvidas. Imaginem a reação do irmão mais velho ao descobrir que seu irmãozinho foi 'traçado'. (Morte do Kimimaru... Buaaaa).

Comentários, comentários por favor. Eles são importantes, pois eles me incentivam muito a escrever. Desculpe a demora a postar, mas eu estava viajando.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, isso é muito importante para mim.

1/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	7. A Arte da Explosão

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

**Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho**

**Capítulo 7**

**A Arte das Explosões**

OoO

"_Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento, não basta ter força,  
é preciso também viver um grande amor".  
(Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)_

OoO

O coração de Sasuke estava arrasado, não havia mais desculpa para suas ações. Ele estava se aproximando de Konoha com um olhar cabisbaixo, pensando em como terminaria sua relação com Kakashi. No entanto, não ia dizer que havia dormido com Itachi, ou seria apedrejado em praça pública.

De repente, Sasuke não sentiu mais vontade de voltar para Konoha, ele não estava preparando. Ele desviou-se de seu caminho e começou a andar pela floresta, abraçando seu próprio tronco desnudo, olhando para seus pés. Ele avistou ao longe um pequeno lago cercado por um mato alto e esverdeado.

Sasuke sentou-se na beirada do lago, ficando olhando para água, vendo seu reflexo. A mão de Sasuke passou por seu rosto, ele se observava.

- "Será que eu sou bonito? Talvez... ou será que meu corpo atrai esse tipo de coisa? Ah... pare de arranjar desculpas, Sasuke. Você que atrai esse tipo de coisa com seu comportamento" – pensou.

Um barulho de passos chamou a atenção de Sasuke, ele voltou seu rosto para trás, encontrando seu irmão que lhe olhava com intensidade. Os dois ficaram se olhando e seus corações voltaram a bater forte como antes. A atração era mútua e incontrolável.

- Você está bem? – Itachi indagou no seu tom baixo e rouco.

- Ah... sim – disse, voltando seu olhar para o lago, mais precisamente para o seu reflexo na água.

Itachi postou-se ao seu lado, olhando para a direção de Sasuke, ficando a observar seus reflexos. Eles eram parecidos fisicamente, mas seus olhos eram diferentes. O olhar de cada um carregava uma paixão diferente.

- Sasuke, eu já me decidi – disse baixinho.

- O que você decidiu? – indagou sem muito interesse.

- Eu... vou te levar comigo – anunciou.

- O QUE!? – indagou num grito, erguendo seu olhar para Itachi que não moveu um músculo sequer de sua face, ficando impassível.

- Volte a Konoha e se despeça de quem quiser. Eu vou te levar amanhã à noite – disse.

- Mas... Mas como assim? Quem disse que você pode decidir isso? – indagou, erguendo-se, olhando para Itachi com perplexidade.

A mão de Itachi tocou o rosto de seu irmão, adorando ver aquela expressão. Seu polegar deslizou por seus lábios, sentindo sua boca ficar seca por um minuto, mas não ficou se martirizando como da última vez, Itachi inclinou-se para baixo e capturou os lábios de seu irmão menor. Seus lábios mordiscavam os lábios de Sasuke, e sua língua adentrava por sua boca, sentindo seu gosto e seu hálito.

- Eu venho te buscar – disse, sumindo de repente da frente de seu irmão mais novo, deixando Sasuke.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – indagou para si mesmo.

Sasuke começou a andar sem rumo até que sentiu seu corpo ficar cansado, pois ainda não havia se recuperado. Ele sentou-se numa pedra e ficou a olhar para o nada, pensando nas suas ações desde que aceitou namorar seu mestre.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke eram confusos, ele mesmo não sabia o motivo de ceder tão facilmente aos outros. Quando pensou que sua mente daria um nó, Sasuke parou de pensar para dar atenção a um pequeno pássaro que vinha na sua direção, caminhando de modo desengonçado pelo chão.

- "Que bicho estranho" – Sasuke pensou, dando mais atenção.

O pequeno passarinho aproximou-se de Sasuke e antes que o moreno percebesse que aquilo não era exatamente um pássaro, o pequeno bichinho começou a brilhar e explodiu, fazendo o corpo de Sasuke voar para trás, caindo no chão e se arrastando pelo gramado.

Sasuke ergueu-se lentamente com o tórax sujo de barro e grama, ele olhou ao redor e viu que havia vários passarinhos em volta dele. E iniciou-se uma onda de explosões ao redor do moreno que tentava se desviar daquele ataque misterioso.

- "Será que é outro capanga de Orochimaru?" – pensou.

O corpo de Sasuke rodou e voltou a cair no chão, com alguns cortes pelo seu corpo. Ele estava sem forças, aos poucos foi fechando os olhos, perdendo sua consciência.

Um tempo mais tarde, Sasuke foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente, sentindo seu corpo reagir estranhamente. Quando Sasuke recobrou a consciência, seu olhar mirou o chão. Ele estava de ponta cabeça. Seus pés estavam amarrados por uma corda que estava presa no alto de uma árvore. A sua frente havia uma pequena cabana de madeira que estava abandonada.

- "Eu fui capturado. Onde está o inimigo?" – pensou, olhando para os lados – "meu sangue está vindo para minha cabeça. Quanto tempo eu estou nessa posição? Eu preciso sair daqui" – raciocinava em silêncio, tentando soltar-se daquela armadilha.

- Se eu fosse você ficava quieto.

Sasuke olhou para cima vendo um homem loiro que usava uma capa preta igual à de Itachi. Ele tinha um pequeno passarinho na mão.

- Quem é você? – indagou.

- Deidara. E eu sou um colega de Itachi – respondeu, rindo alto em seguida.

- Mentiroso! – gritou – o que quer comigo?

- Apenas queria conhecer o irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi – disse – perdão pelos meus modos.

Sasuke começou a se remexer até que conseguiu livrar-se da corda que prendia seus tornozelos. O moreno caiu no chão e começou a tentar soltar seus pulsos que estavam presos. Felizmente soltou-se rapidamente e quando olhou para cima, não encontrou mais seu agressor.

- Eu estou aqui.

Sasuke olhou para trás, encontrando aquele homem destrutivo. A mão de Sasuke fechou-se a fim de golpear aquele homem, mas seu punho foi segurado e parado na altura dos ombros de Deidara.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você é igual ao seu irmão – disse – eu sempre tive interesse nele, mas não pude me aproximar. E vocês são tão parecidos... isso me deixa tão curioso.

- Do que está falando? – indagou, tentando se soltar.

- Eu queria conhecer... seu corpo – disse, passando a sua mão pelo tórax desnudo de Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se, ele tentou se soltar com certo desespero e isso deixou Deidara mais animado. Ele puxou o corpo menor e o abraçou com força, apertando seus ossos contra seu peito.

- Não conseguirá fugir de mim!

- Me solta seu louco! Depravado – gritou.

- Por que não chama pelo seu irmão? – indagou, rindo baixinho.

Sasuke calou-se. Ele não teria coragem de ficar gritando pelos sente cantos o nome de seu irmão. Aquilo era mais humilhante que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ficou quieto? Que interessante. Afinal, vocês não são amigos? – indagou, com um ar provocante.

- Maldito! – cerrou os dentes com força, franzindo seu cenho e encarando aquela figura com ódio.

- Eu não menti com relação a seu irmão. Nós trabalhamos juntos – disse, passando a mão por sua franja loira – coincidentemente nos encontramos aqui. Eu não vou te fazer mal. Eu apenas quero me divertir.

- Procure outro, seu idiota – gritou.

A perna de Sasuke começou a golpear o corpo a sua frente, causando mais divertimento em Deidara. Num único reflexo, Sasuke foi jogado no chão e Deidara sentou-se no seu abdômen, na mão do loiro havia um passarinho, ele fechou sua outra mão no pescoço de Sasuke começou a enforcá-lo.

A boca de Sasuke abriu para buscar o máximo de ar possível, enquanto tentava afastar aquele braço de seu pescoço. O passarinho que estava na mão de Deidara foi colocado na boca de Sasuke que parou de se mexer ao sentir um gosto de pólvora na sua boca.

- Não se mexa ou vai explodir sua cabeça – disse.

Sasuke deixou seus braços caírem para trás, ficando lado-a-lado de sua cabeça. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados. Havia um explosivo na sua boca e não podia se mover, aos poucos sua saliva começou a escorrer para fora de sua cavidade, umedecendo suas bochechas.

- Que cena linda. Isso é arte – comentou, passando a mão pelo rosto de Sasuke.

As palmas da mão de Sasuke estavam viradas para cima e em cada uma foi depositada mais um passarinho. Agora Sasuke não poderia mexer suas mãos também.

- Fique quietinho – Deidara pediu.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de xingá-lo, chutá-lo, mas apenas ficava mais desesperado. Ele não conseguia falar e sua saliva estava começou a lhe sufocar. Aquela situação estava se tornando cada vez mais perigosa.

O pescoço de Sasuke foi atacado pela língua de Deidara que ria baixinho enquanto começa a se aproveitar do corpo menor. As mãos do loiro deslizavam por cada pedacinho do corpo de Sasuke, apalpando suas pernas e braços com força, deixando marcas.

- Se você se comportar, eu prometo que lhe deixo inteiro – disse – quer que eu tire isso da sua boca?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele não estava mais agüentando aquela situação.

- Promete se comportar?

Tornou a balançar a cabeça positivamente. Deidara sorriu vitorioso, retirando o pequeno pássaro da boca de Sasuke, jogando-o para o alto fazendo-o explodir em seguida. Os outros passarinhos que estavam na mão do moreno foram retirados também, tendo o mesmo destino.

- Comporte-se ou voltarei a deixar minhas pequenas obras de arte por seu corpo – comentou, com um largo sorriso.

- "Esse homem é doente" – pensou – o que você quer de mim?

- Seu corpo, seu orgulho... quero lhe apreciar – disse.

- Por que eu? – indagou. Afinal, por que sempre o escolhiam?

- Eu o achei muito bonito e seus olhos bastante interessantes – murmurou, passando as mãos pelos fios negros de Sasuke.

O corpo de Sasuke foi erguido do chão num simples movimento, o moreno foi arrastado para dentro da cabana como se não pesasse um grama sequer. Aquele homem era forte, frio e tinha um sorriso desenhado no seu rosto.

A cabana não tinha nada além de uma cama de madeira podre num canto e alguns móveis quebrados empilhados pelo chão. Havia uma janela com os vidros quebrados e sujos. O cheiro daquele lugar era detestável, pois além de úmido a abandonado, havia uma pequena proliferação de mofo em alguns cantos.

Eles adentraram na cabana e Deidara fechou a porta e começou desabotoar seu casaco retirando-a rapidamente, jogando-a em cima da cadeira, juntamente com o restante de suas vestes.

- "Que lugar estranho" – Sasuke pensou, observando que havia vários passarinhos de papel jogados pelo chão e em cima dos poucos móveis.

A calça de Sasuke foi arrancada, ficando apenas de cueca. O moreno se encolheu, envergonhando-se.

- Gostou das minhas obras de arte? – Deidara indagou, mostrando um passarinho na sua mão.

- Não – respondeu secamente.

- Isso fere meus sentimentos – disse, olhando com pesar para seu passarinho.

Deidara caminhou até ele, abraçando-o pela frente, capturando seus lábios, voltando a beijá-lo. Os dois foram caminhando até a cama, Sasuke sentou-se e foi empurrando para trás com força. As mãos de Deidara alisavam o braço de Sasuke, subindo e descendo num leve carinho.

Alguns passarinhos de papel ficaram jogados na cama ao lado do casal. Sasuke sabia que aquilo poderia explodir a qualquer instante, mas Deidara não se mostrava preocupado. O moreno ficou tenso.

- É só você se comportar que não irei explodir nada – avisou.

- Seu doente – vociferou, fazendo Deidara rir alto com o comentário.

Deidara retirou toda sua roupa sob o olhar assustado do jovem Uchiha. Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou a cabeça de Sasuke na direção do seu lembro.

- Me satisfaça com essa boca... e não ouse me morder! – mandou.

- "Esse homem parece falar sério... ele tem um olhar tão frio" – pensou – "Qual será a relação dele com meu irmão?".

Sasuke olhou para os pombos de papel e resolveu obedecer, segurando aquele membro com a mão, começando a colocá-lo lentamente na boca, sentindo como aquele membro pulsava e se remexia na sua mão. Quando o pênis de Deidara se acomodou na boca de Sasuke, ele começou a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, fazendo uma forte sucção, ao mesmo tempo em que movia sua língua por toda a extensão daquele pênis.

Os gemidos baixos e roucos de Deidara ecoavam pelo quarto, seu corpo tremia levemente em alguns espasmos de prazer. E com muita dificuldade, ele levou sua mão ate os cabelos de Sasuke, puxando seus fios negros para trás, afastando aquela boca que julgou ser maravilhosa do seu pênis.

- Espere – Deidara pediu.

A boca de Sasuke abriu-se para uma possível indagação, mas logo foi calada pela língua hábil de Deidara, que voltou a explorá-la. Enquanto isso a mão de Deidara desceu pelo corpo de Sasuke, puxando sua cueca para baixo com impaciência, arrancando-a do corpo do menor, jogando-a de qualquer jeito para trás.

- Você é uma graça! Uma obra de arte... isso sim é arte – murmurou.

- "Arte, arte, arte... Ele só fala isso. Esse homem é louco!" – pensou.

O membro de Sasuke foi agarrado com firmeza e começou a ser massageado pelas mãos desejosas de Deidara, que observava a feição de prazer do Uchiha. Sasuke estava com os seus cabelos na cara, seus olhos estavam semi cerrados e sua boca estava entreaberta, permitindo que alguns gemidos roucos saíssem de sua boca. Seus braços estavam lado-a-lado do seu corpo, com suas mãos agarradas ao lençol.

- Será que seu irmão dará você para mim de presente? – indagou, rindo baixinho.

- Não brinca! Você não vai tocar em mim novamente seu doente.

- Não? Quem sabe o futuro não é mesmo? – riu alto – mas vamos aproveitar o presente.

Sasuke foi virado de barriga para baixo de repente, assustando-se com a força e velocidade do loiro.

A mão livre de Deidara deslizou para a região das nádegas de Sasuke, começou a apalpá-las com atenção, deslizando seu dedo para o meio de suas nádegas, procurando o buraco que tanto ansiava em entrar com seu membro. E quando encontrou, começou a inserir seu dedo lentamente. Nesse instante, Sasuke travou, ele arregalou os olhos e moveu-se para trás, tentando fugir daquele dedo.

- Não! Por favor – Sasuke pediu em desespero.

- Relaxa... só vou lhe dar prazer – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

A mão livre de Deidara estava fechada no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se em silêncio, preparando-se para tomar aquele corpo que tanto lhe seduzia.

Um passarinho foi colocado em cima das costas de Sasuke, chamando a atenção do moreno, que ficou receoso com aquilo.

- Para você se comportar... – Deidara comentou – não se mexa muito ou ele pode cair... e você pode imaginar o estranho, não?

- Irá se ferir também!

- Somente você – comentou, rindo baixinho.

O coração de Sasuke estava acelerado. O braço de Deidara puxou a cintura de Sasuke para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro na cama. O jovem Uchiha olhou para trás, vendo o membro de Deidara que estava ereto e pronto para invadi-lo.

A cabeça do membro de Deidara começou a pedir passagem por aquele corpo. Sasuke abriu mais suas pernas, ficando totalmente entregue aquele homem misterioso, ou então sentiria mais dor que o normal. E aos poucos o membro do loiro foi entrando com a ajuda de Sasuke que rebolava seu quadril, ajudando aquele grande volume a entrar.

- Isso mesmo... facilite para mim! – comentou com um sorriso maior ainda – quem dera Itachi fosse tão puto quanto você!

- "Um puto? Eu acho que sou isso mesmo..." – pensou entristecido – pare, por favor – pediu sem forças – "E se eu me mexer muito... esse passarinho vai cair".

A voz rouca de Sasuke invadiu os ouvidos de Deidara, que se excitava cada vez mais com aqueles pedidos. Ele moveu seu quadril para frente, sentindo que aquele corpo se abria cada vez mais. As pernas de Sasuke começaram a abrir-se mais ainda, que não estava agüentando aquele volume pressionar seu corpo. Sasuke cruzou seus braços na sua frente e deitou sua cabeça em cima deles, inclinando seu corpo mais para frente, deixando uma visão livre para Deidara.

- Isso! Se entregue assim mesmo – comentou com uma voz carregada de prazer.

- "Meu corpo está ficando quente... droga! Eu não presto" – Sasuke pensou – "eu estou sentindo prazer".

- Relaxe – Deidara pediu abrindo um largo sorriso.

Deidara começou a mover seu corpo lentamente, adorando sentir seu membro envolvido por aquela parede quente e aveludada que recebia tão bem seu pênis. Quando Sasuke pareceu não querer mais fugir, Deidara deslizou sua mão até o membro do rapaz, começando a acariciá-lo sem muita pressão.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar – comentou – seu corpo está reagindo muito bem ao meu.

O passarinho que estava nas costas de Sasuke foi retirado e guardado.

- "Eu estou exausto. Não consigo fugir... meu corpo está doendo e minha cabeça ainda está rodando. Felizmente ele tirou esse explosivo das minhas costas" – pensou – "Eu queria que alguém me tirasse daqui. Eu mesmo não tenho forças".

De repente, Deidara parou com o que fazia e virou o corpo de Sasuke para frente, fazendo-o ficar de barriga para cima. Agora Deidara apreciava um par de olhos vermelhos que lhe encaravam com certo cansaço. E no instante seguinte voltou a penetrá-lo com seu membro que deslizou facilmente para dentro do corpo menor, tocando fundo, fazendo Sasuke soltar um longo gemido de prazer.

O quadril de Deidara começou a mover-se para frente e para trás lentamente, ouvindo e apreciando o semblante carregado de prazer e dor de Sasuke, perdendo-se naquela cena única. Os seus corpos estavam ficando mais quentes; apenas a brisa da janela não era suficiente para refrescá-los.

A mão de Deidara deslizou pelo tórax de Sasuke, indo até seu baixo ventre, capturando o membro do menor na mão, começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que investia no seu interior. O olho de Deidara prestava atenção nos olhos de Sasuke que mudavam de cor a cada segundo, oscilando entre o negro e o rubro.

A cabeça de Sasuke movia-se de um lado para o outro, tentando agüentar aquela onda quente de prazer que o envolvia. Ele cerrou seus olhos e ficou com a cabeça virada para o lado da parede. Ele não agüentava mais passar por aquilo. Ele não queria sentir prazer. Ele queria sentir dor, nojo, mas não conseguia.

Os braços fortes de Deidara puxaram Sasuke lentamente pelos ombros, fazendo-o se sentar no seu membro. A cabeça de Sasuke foi jogada para frente, caindo no ombro de Deidara, ele gritou com aquilo, sentindo seu corpo rasgar-se.

Sasuke ficou gemendo baixinho, mesmo que Deidara não se movesse. Seu corpo começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, com impacto. Ele sentia os braços de Deidara o apertá-lo com força na região das costelas.

- "Eu vou morrer" – Sasuke pensou por um instante, ele não conseguia mais se controlar, seu corpo estava fraco.

Deidara o abraçou com firmeza e ambos ficaram olhando.

- "Esse homem tem um sorriso sádico e um rosto tão... calmo! Não se parece com um assassino" – pensou – "E eu estou cedendo. Talvez Itachi não me queira mais também".

Aquela posição era perfeita para poder sentir Deidara por completo. Os joelhos de Sasuke estavam dobrados na cama, ele era movido para cima e para baixo, mas estava sem forças para resistir e no fundo sentia uma forte onda de prazer lhe preencher, desejando cada vez mais. E por isso mesmo se odiava.

- "Eu devo aceitar isso! Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto de me sentir desejado... mas meu coração não pertence a esse homem" – pensou – "mas o que adianta pensar em sentimentos se eu cedo para qualquer um?".

- Quer mais forte? – Deidara indagou – quer?

A cabeça de Sasuke moveu-se para cima e para baixo, concordando, aceitando, dando a vitória para o loiro.

- Sim – sussurrou. Aquilo foi sua humilhação.

Um choque correu pela espinha de Deidara, ele adorou ouvir aquilo. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, voltou a mover-se, dando fortes trancos no menor, ouvindo ele gemer cada vez mais alto, incentivando-o a continuar naquele ritmo. E não demorou a que a mão de Deidara ficasse lambuzada com o sêmen de Sasuke.

Porém Deidara não parou de se mover, ele continuou o ritmo incessante, desejando o próprio prazer, adorando sentir-se esmagado naquele pequeno espaço que seu membro se encontrava. O coração do loiro estava acelerado. Além de estar possuindo o corpo do irmão de Itachi. Sasuke era irresistível e gemia sem parar, deixando-o mais desejoso. Os gemidos de Sasuke eram viciantes.

Minutos mais tarde, os dentes de Deidara fecharam-se no ombro direito de Sasuke; o loiro tremia levemente, sentindo a aproximação de seu orgasmo. Ele mordeu Sasuke mais forte, fazendo o menor gritar; o seu membro estava despejando seu sêmen no interior do menor, o líquido começou a deslizar para fora das nádegas de Sasuke, caindo no colo de Deidara.

Sasuke afastou-se lentamente, retirando aquele membro de dentro dele e moveu-se para frente, caindo de bruços na cama, com os olhos fechados e a boca bem aberta, para buscar o máximo de ar que conseguisse. Deidara continuou sentado, olhando para o corpo à frente. Ele levou sua mão até a boca, sentindo o cheiro do gozo de Sasuke nela.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam quase se fechando, ele queria dormir, mas algo chamou sua atenção, um dos pombinhos de papel que estavam num canto explodiu, fazendo a mesa de madeira voar em pequenos pedaços.

- Hum... que beleza, não acha? – Deidara indagou – minha arte de explosão é perfeita.

- Que graça tem destruir as coisas? – indagou com irritação. O que havia de belo naquilo?

- Isso é arte. O que é arte para você, Sasuke?

- Não penso nisso. Talvez você morto seja uma bela arte – comentou.

- Que palavras frias – riu alto – estava gritando de prazer até agora.

Deidara ergueu-se, começando a vestir suas roupas, olhando para o corpo estirado de Sasuke que estava cheia de marcas vermelhas de outros ataques que havia sofrido, somando com os ataques recentes de Deidara.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu espero que não conte para o seu irmão o que aconteceu aqui – disse – ou ele irá querer tirar satisfação comigo... e eu terei de matá-lo.

- Até parece que você conseguiria – disse num tom de deboche – "apenas eu poderei matá-lo" – pensou.

Deidara riu alto e quando terminou de se vestir, passou a mão por sua franja, penteando levemente seus cabelos. O loiro aproximou-se da cama e puxou Sasuke pelo rosto, fechando suas unhas na sua pele.

- Eu adorei tê-lo... da próxima vez eu irei explodir seu corpo enquanto gritará de dor e... prazer – sussurrou.

Um arrepiou correu pelo corpo de Sasuke. Aquele homem era um sádico e muito poderoso também. O quarto daquela cabana começou a ficar grande demais para uma única pessoa, Sasuke encontrava-se sozinho com aqueles passarinhos de papel. O moreno se levantou pegou sua calça e saiu da cabana apressadamente, tropeçando nos seus pés e caindo logo a frente. E no segundo seguinte, a cabana explodiu, fazendo pedaços de madeira e vidro voarem para os sete cantos.

- "Ele ia me matar..." – Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo, olhando para trás, vendo que não sobrou nada daquele lugar.

O moreno vestiu sua calça com dificuldade e saiu andando, descendo um pequeno barranco e não agüentando mais dar um passo, ele acabou sentando no gramado.

- "Para onde eu vou?" – pensava, olhando para o céu que estava começando a escurecer – "Eu conto o que houve para Itachi? E quanto... a Kakashi? O que eu vou dizer a ele?".

Um longo tempo se passou e Sasuke estava começando a cair no sono, deixando seu corpo estatelado no meio daquela natureza tão convidativa. No entanto, não ficou assim por muito tempo. Um toque no corpo de Sasuke foi o suficiente para o moreno acordar.

- Finalmente... Achei-te!

- Ka... Kakashi?

Kakashi ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sasuke, olhando com atenção para seu aluno. Os braços envolventes de Kakashi abraçaram o corpo menor sentindo seu calor e como estava frágil.

- Eu não acreditei que lhe deixei sozinho novamente – sussurrou – a partir de agora, você não sairá mais de perto de mim.

- Perdão – pediu.

- A culpa não foi sua, você não tem que se desculpar – murmurou – perdoe-me por não cumprir minha promessa. Você me perdoa?

Sasuke olhou para o olho de Kakashi, sentindo-se mal por ver seu querido mestre tão entristecido. Talvez esse fosse o momento de acabar seu relacionamento.

- Kakashi, eu te traí – revelou.

- O... o que?

- Eu fui pego por aquele subordinado do Orochimaru – disse – e outro homem chamado Deidara. Eu te traí Kakashi. Traí-lhe!

Kakashi ficou em silêncio e Sasuke já estava se preparado para ser agredido e chutado, mas o inverso aconteceu, Kakashi o abraçou com mais força, dando-lhe um beijo no seu rosto.

- Responda-me uma coisa Sasuke. Você dormiria com esses homens se eles não te forçassem? Você iria correndo até eles sem que ninguém lhe pedisse? – indagou.

- Ah... claro que não – responde rapidamente. Obviamente que não ia correr até os seus agressores e pedir para ser atacado. Ele não gostava disso, a questão era outra. Sasuke não se controlava quando estava na cama com outro.

- Então você não me traiu – disse – você foi forçado.

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente.

- Não foi? – indagou com surpresa – você se atirou neles?

- Não, também não – respondeu – eu... eu não queria, mas no meio... eu senti prazer – revelou, deixando suas bochechas corarem.

- Você reagiu conforme seu corpo, Sasuke. Eles te estimularam, isso aconteceu, mas seus pensamentos Sasuke... em seus pensamentos você desejava aquilo? Ou você desejava ir embora?

- Eu... desejava ir embora – revelou.

- E você acha que me traiu?

Agora quem estava ficando confuso era Sasuke. Ele não sabia se havia traído ou não seu querido namorado. No fundo sabia que podia evitar o assedio de várias maneiras, poderia se debater até lhe deixarem inconsciente.

E vendo a confusão no olhar de seu pupilo, Kakashi sorriu internamente. Ele ergueu-se com Sasuke nos seus braços, recebendo uma reclamação do mais novo, porém Kakashi não o colocou no chão e começou a voltar para o vilarejo.

Quando chegaram em Konoha, Kakashi levou Sasuke direto para sua casa, deixando na cama de seu quarto.

- Eu vou avisar o que houve aos demais. Fique aqui – Kakashi pediu – e vou trazer algumas roupas limpas.

Sasuke não respondeu, pois não teve tempo. Kakashi saiu rapidamente da casa, deixando um selo protetor ao redor do lugar para evitar que levassem Sasuke novamente. O moreno respirou bem fundo e com um pouco de dificuldade foi se arrastando até a suíte.

Ele abriu a porta de madeira e encontrou um grande banheiro com azulejos brancos. Havia uma pia antiga da cor branca e um pequeno vaso sanitário, mas o que mais chamava atenção era a grande banheira de mármore que estava no fundo do cômodo.

A calça de Sasuke foi ao chão, ficando completamente nu. Ele caminhou até a banheira e abriu as duas torneiras, deixando a água escorrer. O moreno caminhou até a pia, olhando-se num espelho, vendo que havia marcas de dedos e unhas em seu rosto.

- "Eu estou acabado" – pensou.

Alguns minutos passaram-se e Sasuke fechou as torneiras e adentrou na banheira, sentindo a água quente relaxar seu corpo. E com movimentos rápidos começou a lavar-se, tentando retirar todos os vestígios de Deidara e Kimimaru de seu corpo.

- "Itachi... Kakashi... o que eu faço?" – pensava, enquanto ensaboava sua cabeça.

O tempo foi passando e a porta do banheiro foi aberta, Kakashi adentrou no local sentindo o vapor quente bater contra seu rosto. Ele retirou sua máscara e encarou seu amado pupilo que parecia estar relaxado.

- Eu já avisei aos demais. A segurança foi reforçada. Não se preocupe mais com o Orochimaru e não saia sozinho novamente – Kakashi informou.

- Obrigado, Kakashi – agradeceu.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, eu sei que deve estar frustrado. Você queria ser forte para se defender. Vamos retomar nosso treinamento – disse.

- Eu... eu não sou forte – disse, abaixando seu olhar.

- Está desistindo de seus objetivos? – Kakashi indagou com certa surpresa – por que você queria ser forte?

- Por quê?

- Sim, por que? Por que queria ser forte Sasuke? – tornou a indagar.

- Porque eu queria me vingar – respondeu, lembrando-se de seu irmão.

Kakashi sentou-se na borda da banheira e ficou olhando para a face confusa de Sasuke, não entendendo o motivo dele estar tão confuso.

- Não sente mais ódio pelo o que aconteceu com o seu clã? – indagou meio receoso, não querendo abrir nenhuma ferida.

- Eu... Encontrei-me com Itachi – revelou.

Kakashi ficou com a boca aberta por um longo tempo, não acreditando naquelas palavras. Ele estava surpreso e incrédulo com a calma e paciência que Sasuke estava tendo. Ele havia feito de tudo para que Sasuke não descobrisse que vinda de seu irmão mais velho para Konoha.

- E o que aconteceu? – indagou com um tom mais alto.

- A princípio eu queria matá-lo – revelou – mas conversamos e... nos demos bem. Isso foi tão estranho.

- Se deram bem? Como assim?

- Ele... disse que me amava e que... queria meu perdão – disse, com medo de mostrar a verdade em suas palavras para Kakashi.

- Que... Amava-te? – indagou atônito.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente, deixando Kakashi mais perplexo ainda. A cabeça do mestre estava cheia de pensamentos perturbadores, ele mesmo não desconfiava que havia uma malícia por de trás desse amor, mas só de Itachi pedir perdão, isso o deixou surpreso.

- Sasuke... e o que você fez?

- Eu... eu... eu fiquei confuso – disse, lembrando-se do beijo que Itachi lhe deu.

- Ele fez algo com você? – indagou – algum jutsu? Alguma coisa? Ele te enganou?

- Não – respondeu – "Apenas dormi com meu irmão... e ele quer me buscar amanhã" – pensou.

- E o que quer fazer agora?

- Ele quer me levar com ele – respondeu.

- O QUE?!

Kakashi ergue-se rapidamente, olhando para Sasuke de modo horrorizado. Ele não podia estar ouvindo aquilo, Sasuke devia ter batido a cabeça numa pedra bem dura para estar revelando aquilo. Não podia ser verdade.

- É o que ele disse – comentou – ele quer me levar para viver com ele.

- E o que você respondeu? Sasuke! – indagou num grito.

- Eu disse que ele não podia decidir isso sozinho, mas ele não me ouviu e partiu – murmurou – eu não sei se ele vai voltar.

- Sasuke, você sabe o que Itachi quer nesse vilarejo? – Kakashi indagou.

- Não – respondeu – e não quero saber.

- Não quer mesmo saber? – tornou a indagar, sentindo vontade de mandar todo aquele lugar para o espaço.

- Não quero – respondeu, sentindo seu peito encher-se de dor. Ele queria sair dali, ele queria chorar. Queria qualquer coisa, menos ser indelicado com Kakashi. E não podia revelar as verdadeiras intenções de seu irmão.

Sasuke saiu de dentro da banheira e caminhou até uma toalha de algodão, começando a se secar em silêncio, olhando para Kakashi que estava congelado feito uma estátua. Quando terminou de se secar, Sasuke enrolou a toalha em volta de sua cintura e caminhou até o quarto, encontrando uma muda de roupa sua em cima da cama.

Sasuke vestiu uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca sem nenhum detalhe que ficava um pouco justa ao seu tronco. Ele passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, penteando-os e sentou-se na cama.

- E quando ele vai vim te pegar? – Kakashi indagou, aparecendo no quarto.

- Ele disse que seria amanhã de manhã – respondeu.

- E você quer ir com ele?

- Eu não sei – disse – eu acho que não.

- E quanto a mim? – indagou com certa frieza.

- Eu não presto para você – respondeu.

- Eu já disse que eu que decido se você presta ou não para mim – disse, caminhando até Sasuke, ficando parado na sua frente. A mão de Kakashi tocou no rosto do menor, olhando-o para seus olhos com intensidade.

- Eu te traí – disse – e mesmo assim você não se importa?

- Eu me importo – respondeu – mas eu te amo – revelou.

- Kakashi...

- Hum?

- Eu... dormi com...

- Não precisa mais falar isso, eu sei que voc...

- ... Itachi.

O quarto ficou silencioso e apenas a respiração acelerada de Kakashi podia ser ouvida. Sasuke fechou os olhos, não acreditando nele mesmo. O coração do jovem Uchiha estava acelerado.

- Com o seu... próprio... sangue? – indagou com indignação.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ele... te... forçou?

- Só no começo... – respondeu – "na verdade... somente no beijo" – pensou em seguida.

- Você quis? Você quis Sasuke? – indagou, começando a chacoalhar o corpo do menor, olhando para seus olhos.

- Sim, eu quis – respondeu num grito – por isso eu não presto para você. Eu não te mereço. Eu só te faço sofrer, eu não posso ter alguém digno como você!

Kakashi soltou o corpo do menor e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, com passos lentos e incertos. Kakashi estava atordoado, aquela revelação era muito polêmica.

- Eu vou embora – Sasuke avisou, porém Kakashi não disse nada. Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos. O moreno saiu de casa de Kakashi com uma sacola de roupas que Kakashi havia trazido.

E quando alcançou a rua, Sasuke não olhou uma vez sequer para trás. Ele começou a caminhar para sua casa lentamente e com a cabeça baixa. Seus passos eram tristes, seu coração estava numa batida incerta. Ele estava confuso.

Não havia mais motivo para querer ser forte. Não havia mais motivo para se preocupar com o coração e sentimentos de Kakashi. Não tinha mais nenhum objetivo de vida. E até mesmo o seu ódio pelo seu irmão havia sumido. Sasuke sentia-se vazio.

Um par de olhos observavam o jovem Uchiha passear pelas ruas de Konoha. O seu olhar tinha um brilho misterioso e carregado de desenho. Era um predador.

OoO

_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado.  
(Guimarães Rosa) _

OoO

Continua...

E finalmente saiu esse capítulo, desculpe a demora, mas faltou inspiração. Eu estava pensando em fazer um bacanal, orgia, festinha, etc. hahaha, mas eu acho melhor deixar para outra fanfiction. Hum... quem será esse predador? Eu mesma não sei. Vamos fazer uma votação. O personagem que ganhar vai ser o próximo coiote. E eu vou fazer um lemon com correntes e outros acessórios para sair da rotina.

Agora eu mesma não sei se deixo o Sasuke com o Kakashi ou com o Itachi.

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu estou muito feliz em saber que o pessoal está gostando. E espero que comentem esse capítulo.

25/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	8. Os Votos do Rei dos Coiotes

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

**Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho**

**Capítulo 8**

**Os Votos Do Rei dos Coiotes**

**OoO**

"_O amor é um acontecimento tão importante em nossa vida,  
que freqüentemente nos parece, que só ele nos confere o direito de viver".  
(autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

Uma fina garoa começou a cair do imenso e infinito céu acinzentado, trazendo consigo um vento frio e incômodo. A maioria dos habitantes de Konoha começou a apressar o passo, desejando chegar o quanto antes as suas casas. Porém, Sasuke não tinha pressa, ele estava chateado.

- "Eu realmente amo Kakashi? Se eu o amasse... eu não diria tão facilmente o que disse. Talvez eu apenas o respeite" – pensou – "eu tenho uma grande admiração e consideração por ele... mas depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu me sinto um lixo. Não o mereço".

Sasuke caminhou até uma praça e se sentou num dos bancos de madeira que sempre estavam cheios por casais de namorados. E com essa chuva, apenas Sasuke estava naquele local, olhando para o reflexo da lua sem muito interesse.

- Sasuke?

O moreno ergueu sua cabeça olhando para Naruto que estava a sua frente. O loirinho estava preocupado com o estado de Sasuke, quando Kakashi avisou que ele voltou, Naruto quis ir vê-lo, mas foi impedido.

- Você está bem? – Naruto indagou, aproximando-se lentamente até ficar parado na frente de Sasuke.

- Sim – respondeu mecanicamente. Ele obviamente não estava bem, mas não queria preocupar o loirinho com seus problemas pessoais, ainda mais com problemas românticos.

- Perdão – pediu abaixando a cabeça.

- Pelo que? – indagou.

- Eu fui estúpido. Eu pensei que venceria aquele homem... e você foi capturado – disse – da próxima vez eu não permitirei que você seja atacado novamente.

- Naruto... não se preocupe com isso – murmurou – eu estou bem.

- Não, você não está. Já olhou para o seu rosto? Seus braços? – indagou com certa irritabilidade.

- Você não precisa dizer que você está bem quando não está – anunciou – eu sei que você está sofrendo com alguma coisa.

As palavras de Naruto estavam acordando Sasuke daquele estado mental deplorável, as pálpebras de Uchiha abriam e fechavam mecanicamente, tentando assimilar o máximo de informação que conseguia.

- Obrigado Naruto, mas eu estou bem – disse – e eu estou pensando... em sair de Konoha.

- O que?! – indagou num grito.

- Eu vou sair daqui – disse – vai ser melhor para todos nós... – sussurrou a última frase, porém foi audível para Naruto.

- Você tem idéia de como todos ficaram preocupados com você? A Sakura ficou chorando o tempo todo e o Kakashi juntamente com os outros foram te procurar – disse em um tom indignado – você não pode desistir desse jeito. Isso nos ofende, Sasuke.

- Não posso fazer nada. Vai ser melhor assim, e eu já decidi – disse, erguendo-se.

Sasuke começou a caminhar, surpreendendo-se com o fato de Naruto não correr atrás dele lhe enchendo de indagações impertinentes. Minutos mais tarde, Sasuke parou na frente do portão de sua casa, ele foi adentrando lentamente e antes que passasse pela porta principal, a voz revoltada de Naruto voltou a invadir seus ouvidos.

- Não vou mudar de idéia – Sasuke avisou.

- Não pode desistir assim. Você não queria se vingar de seu irmão? Você é um fraco, Sasuke! Um fraco! – gritou no meio da rua.

- Tem razão, eu sou um fraco – gritou em resposta.

Os olhinhos de Naruto arregalaram-se. Sasuke nunca diria que era fraco com uma saúde mental razoável. Alguma coisa estava errada naquilo tudo e Naruto não ia se contentar com essa resposta. O loirinho começou a caminhar na direção de Sasuke que já havia entrado na sua casa.

A sacola com as roupas de Sasuke foi colocada na mesa da sala. Sasuke retirou sua camiseta molhada jogando-a no chão. Ele passou suas mãos pelo seu dorso e seus braços tirando o excesso de água.

- Você não pode sair assim de Konoha! – Naruto gritou, atravessando a porta da sala e a fechando num estrondo. Sasuke apenas o olhou com certo cansaço.

- Por quê? – indagou.

- Porque tem pessoas que gostam de você, que se preocupam com você – disse.

- E você é uma delas? – indagou num tom de deboche.

- Claro que sim seu idiota! – gritou.

- Hei, Naruto. Vai ser melhor para mim – disse – não fique no meu caminho. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, não fique rondando minha vida, pois ela não é tão simples como a sua.

- Simples? Você acha minha vida simples?

- Sim – respondeu – você não tem preocupações e tem um objetivo claro.

Sasuke começou a caminhar até o seu quarto, enquanto retirava sua calça, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta. Ele adentrou no banheiro e pegou uma toalha de algodão, começando a se secar com ela.

Quando o olhar de Sasuke finalmente mirou o loirinho, o jovem Uchiha sentiu seu sangue gelar. Naruto estava com um olhar diferente, ele parecia um predador. Sasuke reconheceu aquele olhar imediatamente, ele sabia que Naruto estava ficando fora de controle.

- Naruto? – o chamou com receio.

- O que foi?

- Você está bem? – indagou com a voz trêmula.

- Continue falando... – pediu num tom baixo e rouco, diferente do tom de voz que usava normalmente.

Sasuke começou a dar alguns passos para trás até que sentiu suas costas baterem contra o armário de madeira, ele olhou para trás rapidamente vendo que não havia saída e quando voltou seu olhar para frente, Sasuke arregalou os olhos e abriu sua boca. Naruto estava dois dedos de distância de seu corpo, o hálito fresco de Naruto batia de frente com suas narinas.

- Na... Naruto o que... pensa que está fazendo? – indagou.

- Continue falando. A minha vida é simples e o que mais?

- "Esse não é o Naruto. Ele está possuído... droga! O que eu faço?" – pensou – "eu preciso sair daqui. Se eu fizer muito barulho, talvez alguém apareça".

A respiração de Naruto estava agitada, seus olhos tinham uma coloração vermelha e as linhas que demarcavam suas bochechas estavam mais grossas, como se fossem garras. A mão de Naruto deslizou pelo braço desnudo de Sasuke, causando arrepios no moreno.

- Na... Naruto, pare! – pediu.

- Por quê?

- Por... porque...

- Você gostou da última vez – comentou, passando a língua por seus lábios, deixando sua saliva escorrer pela linha do seu queixo, enquanto olhava para Sasuke como se fosse um coelhinho preste a ser caçado.

- Você se lembra? – indagou com surpresa.

- Agora me lembrei – revelou – talvez eu esqueça depois... infelizmente.

- "Esse jeito de falar... não parece ser o Naruto. O que será que o possui desse jeito?" – pensava.

Com um forte puxão, Sasuke caiu no chão de bruços e antes que pudesse protestar Naruto subiu em cima dele, sentando-se na sua cintura, prendendo o moreno no chão. Sasuke começou a se debater, tentando fugir.

As mãos de Naruto fecharam-se nos braços de Sasuke, deixando suas unhas furarem sua pele, causando dor e arrepio no moreno. O tronco de Naruto deixou-se inclinar para frente. A boca do loirinho começou a deslizar pela curva do pescoço de Sasuke, dando algumas lambidas e chupadas na região.

- Naruto! Pare! – pediu.

Porém Naruto não respondeu. Seus instintos estavam aflorados, ele não queria falar, dialogar naquele estado era perda de tempo. Ele queria saciar sua vontade.

O corpo de Sasuke foi virado, ficando de barriga para cima. Naruto arrancou a cueca de Sasuke com um pouco de dificuldade, rasgando parte do tecido. Os braços de Sasuke foram presos no alto de sua cabeça por uma única mão de Naruto. E agora ambos se olhavam.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam avermelhados, ele estava fraco e teria que pensar em alguma forma de fugir dali ou seria atacado, e tinha que ser rápido. E enquanto Sasuke pensava, Naruto começou a inclinar seu corpo para baixo, soltando os braços de Sasuke e o segurando pelo quadril. A boca do loirinho fechou-se no membro do moreno.

- "De novo não..." – Sasuke pensou, tentando se soltar.

A boca de Naruto começou a sugar o membro sem nenhuma delicadeza, causando um pouco de dor em Sasuke que começou a gemer baixinho, sentindo seu corpo se ascender com aquilo. O jovem Uchiha ergueu um pouco sua cabeça para observar Naruto, que estava irreconhecível.

- Naruto... por favor – implorou – "ele não me ouve" – pensou com angústia.

Os gemidos de Sasuke começaram a ficar mais intenso. O coração do moreno estava acelerado, sua respiração estava ofegante e aos poucos seu corpo começava a tremer em leves espasmos que iam se intensificando a medida em que o tempo passava.

Um dedo de Naruto tratou de começar a adentrar no meio das nádegas de Sasuke, causando incômodo e desespero no moreno que se remexeu, porém não conseguiu sair do lugar. O dedo de Naruto começou a pedir espaço e quando conseguiu, começou a remexê-lo no interior do moreno de qualquer jeito. Ele estava apressado.

A imagem de Itachi veio à cabeça de Sasuke e depois a imagem de Kakashi. Sasuke não podia cometer o mesmo erro novamente, ele não queria ser agredido por seu melhor amigo daquela forma. E sem pensar duas vezes, ele abriu a boca e gritou com toda a força que tinha.

Naruto parou com o que fazia e olhou para Sasuke com excitação. Aquela gritaria estava lhe deixando mais desejoso de Sasuke. A mão de Naruto puxou Sasuke pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se sentar no chão para logo em seguida beijar-lhe a boca com fúria.

A distração de ambos era evidente. Principalmente a de Naruto que estava mais concentrado em devorar a boca do Uchiha e sem perceber, uma pessoa apareceu atrás deles, aproximando-se com cautela. E num instante, Naruto recebeu uma forte pancada na nuca.

O corpo de Naruto começou a ficar mole, aos poucos ele foi perdendo todo aquele chakra que lhe envolvia. O loirinho caiu inconsciente nos braços de Sasuke. O moreno sentou-se lentamente com Naruto em seus braços e olhou para frente.

- Eu ouvi você gritando – Neji comentou.

- Neji? – arregalou os olhos pela surpresa.

- O que aconteceu com Naruto? – indagou.

- Ah... ele... ficou possuído – comentou, não sabendo ao certo como explicar aquela situação.

- Por quê? – indagou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se a parede.

- Não sei – respondeu.

- Eu soube o que houve com você. Eu ia passar aqui antes para saber como estava, mas soube que ficou na casa de Kakashi – murmurou – e por que está sozinho com Naruto?

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu – eu agradeço. Agora vá embora.

- No final você voltou a ficar com ele? – indagou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Kakashi sabe disso?

- O que você quer, Neji? Já não basta o que você fez? – indagava com certa irritação.

- Eu... fiquei... preocupado – disse com um pouco de dificuldade, num tom extremamente baixo. Estava sendo muito difícil ter que admitir que realmente gostava do mais novo. Aquela situação era atípica e até mesmo Neji repudiava-se por sentir aquilo.

- Obrigado pela preocupação. Agora pode ir embora – disse com aspereza.

Sasuke não queria se levantar e ficar nu na frente de Neji, mas aquela situação estava estranha. Naruto estava inconsciente no meio de suas pernas enquanto ele estava pelado. Quem visse a cena ia pensar que Sasuke ia se aproveitar do loirinho.

- Na verdade... eu estava ouvindo sua conversa com Naruto – revelou.

- Como? Você ficou me seguindo? – indagou.

- Eu o vi passando pela rua e queria falar com você – revelou – mas quando Naruto se aproximou eu me afastei. Eu ia embora, mas acabei ouvindo algo que me deixou incomodado.

- O que seria?

- Você sairá de Konoha? – indagou, sentindo seu coração ficar acelerado.

- Sim – respondeu secamente.

- Por quê?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito – respondeu – agora vá logo embora.

- E se eu me recusar?

- Eu vou te colocar para fora – vociferou.

- Nesse estado? – indagou, apontando para Sasuke como se ele fosse uma boneca de trapos.

Alguns minutos passaram-se e os dois continuavam a se olhar. Sasuke começou a se erguer lentamente, deixando Naruto no chão, revelando seu corpo desnudo para Neji que se arrepiou ao ver aquela cena. O moreno caminhou até sua cama e puxou um roupão branco que estava jogado em cima dos lençóis. Sasuke se vestiu e voltou a encarar Neji.

- Se quiser ajudar. Leve Naruto daqui – Sasuke disse.

- Eu não pretendo ajudá-lo – murmurou, voltando a sorrir – eu quero me despedir de você.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Sasuke em estado de alerta. Ele sabia das intenções de Neji, diferentemente das outras ocasiões onde não imaginou que aqueles homens iam querer seu corpo. Mas Sasuke sabia que Neji tinha outras intenções.

Neji começou a caminhar na direção de Sasuke, vendo como o moreno tremeu com sua aproximação. Era evidente que Sasuke estava fraco, ele não havia comido, nem dormido durante todo esse tempo. Seria mais fácil para Neji.

- "Droga... o que eu faço? Volto a gritar? Não, isso seria ridículo" – pensava, olhando para os lados com atenção, pensando numa forma de fugir – "eu vou queimá-lo" – pensou em seguida.

As mãos de Sasuke começaram a mover-se em velocidade a fim de invocar seu jutsu do fogo, porém Neji foi mais rápido, ele puxou as mãos de Sasuke para trás e jogou o corpo menor contra a parede do quarto.

Um gemido rouco deixou a garganta de Sasuke, ele ergueu sua cabeça e viu Neji se aproximar. O mais velho tocou no rosto de Sasuke, passando seu polegar pelos seus lábios inchados. Neji inclinou-se e capturou os lábios de Sasuke, iniciando um beijo lento e caloroso, carregado de saudade e com uma certa paixão contida.

O vento frio daquela noite adentrou pelo quarto, causando arrepios no corpo de Sasuke e Neji. Os seus corpos colaram-se, Neji abraçou a cintura de Sasuke delicadamente, diferentemente da fúria que estava envolvendo as ações de Naruto. Neji era delicado. Ele queria ser delicado.

Neji abraçou o corpo menor e afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sasuke, aspirando seu cheiro, deixando-se perder em seus pensamentos. Suas mãos ficaram paradas na cintura do moreno. Sasuke respirava com dificuldade, ficando em silêncio.

- "Que beijo estranho" – Sasuke pensou – "no que será que ele está pensando?".

O tempo foi passando e alguns minutos depois Neji começou a caminhar para trás, puxando o corpo menor num abraço apertado. Sasuke estava sonolento, ele queria desmaiar na sua cama e acordar somente daqui alguns dias. Seu corpo suplicava por descanso.

O colchão recebeu o corpo de Neji e Sasuke, os dois estavam abraçados em silêncio. Neji estava embaixo de Sasuke, aos poucos o mais velho foi se movendo ficando por cima de Sasuke, olhando para os olhos cansados do moreno, vendo suas pálpebras tremerem violentamente por estarem sendo obrigadas a ficarem abertas.

- Pode dormir – Neji disse.

- Somente quando você for embora – resmungou.

- Eu vou embora quando você dormir – revelou.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – indagou, fechando suas pálpebras lentamente, custando muito a abri-las novamente.

- Porque eu... gosto de você – revelou – de verdade.

- Neji... eu não...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que gosta de Kakashi – disse, interrompendo-o.

- "Nem sei de quem eu gosto de verdade. Eu sei que amo meu irmão, mas não sei se é como eu deveria amá-lo" – pensou – "isso me incomoda. Eu quero ir embora sozinho de Konoha. Sem ninguém. Eu quero viver num lugar onde não conheça ninguém" – concluiu.

Aos poucos o cansaço foi maior e Sasuke realmente acabou dormindo. Neji ficou a observá-lo durante horas, adorando ver aquele rosto iluminado pela luz do luar. E aos poucos, Neji começou a despedir em pensamentos, no final achou melhor que Sasuke fosse embora. Assim ele poderia esquecê-lo mais rápido. Ele não queria sentir amor por ele, não queria gostar de Sasuke.

Neji saiu do quarto com Naruto em seus braços, dando uma última olhada para trás.

O céu estava ficando cada vez mais claro. Os primeiros raios de luz estavam invadindo o solo de Konoha, trazendo uma fina garoa consigo. Era uma manhã nada aconchegante.

Sasuke remexeu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos lentamente ao sentir um forte vento adentrar pela janela. E de repente, Sasuke sentou-se na cama olhando desesperadamente para os lados, encontrando-se sozinho naquele quarto.

- "Neji foi embora... e levou Naruto" – pensou, olhando para o chão do quarto – "ainda bem".

O corpo de Sasuke tremia levemente. Ele caminhou até a suíte de seu quarto e tomou um longo banho. Ele saiu um tempo depois, vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor. Sasuke caminhou até a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa. Ele acabou pegando alguns comprimidos para dores musculares e dor de cabeça.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sasuke voltou para o seu quarto, olhando para o relógio de seu despertador, vendo que ainda eram sete horas da manhã. Sasuke abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa e começou a fazer uma mala rápida e com equipamentos essenciais para sua sobrevivência como um ninja, além de dinheiro.

Quando terminou, Sasuke vestiu suas sandálias pretas e saiu de sua casa, afastando-se rapidamente de Konoha. Mas antes, passou na frente da casa de Kakashi, depositando um pequeno bilhete na sua caixa de correio. Ele não podia sair sem dizer nada ou poderia preocupar Kakashi novamente. E para garantir, deixou outro bilhete na caixa de correio de Sakura.

Ao atingir o terreno vizinho de Konoha, Sasuke começou a sentir-se mais livre para fazer o que quisesse. Ele estava recuperando-se da noite anterior, mas seu corpo ainda não estava energizado. Ele sairia de Konoha, seria um homem forte e não magoaria mais seus amigos. Ele queria uma vida nova. Esse era seu objetivo.

A hora foi passando e o céu estava ficando cada vez mais acinzentado. Sasuke usava uma capa e nas suas costas havia uma pequena mochila azul com seus pertences. Ele caminhava lentamente, olhando para o chão barrento, vendo seu pé ficar da mesma cor marrom que a estrada à frente.

O corpo de Sasuke começou a ficar cansado. Ele ainda estava debilitado, aos poucos foi se aproximando de algumas colunas de rochas que se estendiam logo à frente, ficando embaixo de algumas pedras que formaram um pequeno telhado para Sasuke. A água da chuva continuava a cair por Sasuke, mas com menos intensidade.

- "Preciso cobrir meus rastros. Eu vou andando pelo rio... e tenho que sair do país do fogo para Orochimaru não me achar" – pensava, olhando para os lados com atenção – "não posso ficar distraído".

As pálpebras de Sasuke voltaram a pesar, ele fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, sentindo seu corpo suplicar por descanso. Ele desejou sua cama como nunca havia desejado antes. E quando voltou a abrir, Sasuke arregalou seus olhos e abriu sua boca, deixando seu corpo cair para trás com o susto que tomou.

- Onde pensa que vai? – a voz de Itachi invadiu seus ouvidos.

Sasuke estava surpreso demais para conseguir responder alguma coisa. Itachi começou a se aproximar de seu irmão mais novo lentamente, olhando para sua face cansada.

- O que faz aqui? – Sasuke indagou.

- Eu estava te procurando – respondeu.

- Eu já me decidi. Eu não vou com você – disse rapidamente, erguendo-se do chão lentamente, olhando para seu irmão mais velho que não expressava nada no olhar.

- Eu não te dei escolha – murmurou secamente – não quer ficar comigo?

- "Meu coração disparou. O que eu estou sentindo? Droga, ele é meu irmão" – pensou – Itachi, somos irmãos e...

- E isso não quer dizer nada. Agora vou tirá-lo chuva – disse.

- Não me trate como criança – pediu, ficando de frente para Itachi.

- Não te vejo como uma criança – disse – senão não estaria aqui.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Sasuke. Obviamente Itachi não o via como uma criança, senão não teria tomado seu corpo daquela forma. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que responder, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava confuso.

A mão de Itachi deslizou pela face de seu irmão. Ele inclinou-se para frente e deixou sua boca deslizar pela bochecha úmida de Sasuke, indo até seus lábios, capturando-os com delicadeza, deixando sua língua adentrar na boca do menor. Um lento beijo foi iniciado, Itachi deu mais um passo para frente colando seu corpo ao corpo de Sasuke, abraçando-o.

- Não tem como evitar – Itachi sussurrou ao separar suas bocas – somos irmãos.

- Não é certo – murmurou.

- Quem disse? – Itachi indagou.

- Somos irmãos.

- Eu sei e por isso mesmo podemos fazer isso – sussurrou.

- Quem disse? – Sasuke indagou.

- Eu disse – respondeu.

- E quem é você para decidir isso?

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho – respondeu.

- Então você sabe tudo? – indagou, permitindo-se sorrir levemente.

- Quando me interessa eu procuro saber – respondeu – e eu posso tudo.

A mão de Itachi deslizou pelas costas de Sasuke, sentindo vontade de retirar aquela capa preta que cobria o corpo menor para vê-lo melhor.

- Eu não posso ser nada seu – Sasuke disse – nada além de seu irmão.

- Nós sabemos que não é verdade – Itachi disse, dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu não sou o que você pensa – disse – eu já fiquei com muitos homens antes. você não ia gostar de saber que...

- Não me interessa – disse rapidamente, interrompendo Sasuke – eu ainda não fiz nenhum voto com você. O que você fez até ontem não me diz respeito. A partir de hoje, você terá votos comigo e a partir de hoje eu não permitirei que quebre seus votos.

Sasuke tremeu levemente, a voz de Itachi era soberana, ele falava as coisas como se fosse um Deus. Nada o atingia e jamais alterava seu tom de voz, seu olhar sempre estava concentrado. Era difícil discutir e ganhar com aquele Uchiha.

- Eu não sou fiel – sussurrou.

- Por quê? – Itachi indagou sem entender.

- Eu já me deitei com muitas pessoas estando com Kakashi – disse – posso te fazer uma lista – comentou, permitindo-se rir baixinho de desgosto.

- E você quis ficar com essas pessoas mesmo estando com Kakashi? – indagou com um pouco de surpresa.

- Não – respondeu amargamente – mas eles vieram até mim e eu não consegui evitar.

- Está dizendo que elas vieram até você?

- Sim – respondeu.

- E você como você tentou evitar? – indagou com curiosidade. Aquilo estava um pouco confuso.

- Fugindo oras – respondeu.

Itachi fechou os olhos por um minuto tentando entender o que Sasuke estava lhe revelando. Pelo que havia entendido, Sasuke ficou com algumas pessoas mesmo não querendo. Aquilo não parecia racional.

- E por que ficou com essas pessoas? – indagou.

- Porque me obrigaram, mas no final acabei cedendo – disse – não presto realmente. Deveria saber disso Itachi.

- Obrigaram como? – indagou, voltando a abrir os olhos. Ele estava sentindo uma certa irritação no seu peito.

- Bom... você sabe... – disse baixinho, desviando seu olhar de Itachi.

- E você cedeu quando elas vieram até você?

- Não – respondeu num longo suspiro – depois de me... bom... eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Sasuke... – o chamou, puxando o queixo do menor para cima, voltando a olhar para seus olhos – o que fizeram com você?

O corpo de Sasuke arrepiou-se com aquele olhar penetrante, parecia que Itachi estava lendo sua alma por completo. Sasuke não queria falar abertamente o que havia acontecido com ele.

- Nada – respondeu.

- Alguém te assediou de modo... forçado? – indagou receoso. Talvez aquela fosse a pergunta certa. Porém Sasuke não respondeu, ele apenas fechou os olhos com amargura – e você cedeu depois de quanto tempo? – tornou a indagar.

- Eu senti prazer – revelou – isso me faz ser desprezível.

- Sentiu prazer... – murmurou – foi estimulado para isso, certo?

- Óbvio – respondeu com certa irritação. Ele estava odiando contar aquilo para Itachi.

- Aquele homem que estava lhe arrastando para a toca de Orochimaru foi um deles? – indagou.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Entendo. E você não parecia estar satisfeito ou prazeroso com aquilo – comentou – Então. Quando você cedeu?

A vergonha estava começando a se apossar do corpo de Sasuke. Ele não queria descrever o ato obsceno que aconteceu no passado para seu irmão mais velho. O mais novo moveu-se e se afastou da mão de Itachi, voltando a encará-lo.

Itachi avançou empurrando Sasuke até a coluna de pedra, colocando seu joelho no meio das pernas de Sasuke, enquanto sua mão esquerda parou na cintura do menor, prendo-o.

- Itachi... eu não quero falar sobre isso – revelou.

- Se não quer falar é porque você não gostou do que aconteceu – comentou.

A mão de Itachi deslizou pelo peito de Sasuke, descendo até parar na frente do membro de seu irmão menor que lhe olhou com surpresa. Aquele não era o momento para fazer aquilo.

- Você cedeu quando mexeram aqui? – indagou, apertando o membro de Sasuke pela calça. O menor gemeu baixinho de dor e inclinou seu corpo para frente, batendo sua cabeça contra o peito de Itachi – responda-me Sasuke.

- Sim – respondeu rapidamente.

- Então você foi estimulado – comentou – você cedeu por causa das reações de seu corpo e por isso sente-se desse jeito. Mas se você não correu atrás da pessoa, então você não traiu ninguém – disse – ao menos que você tenha tido a opção de fugir e não quis. Você teve a opção de fugir?

- Não – respondeu com certo alívio, pois Itachi havia soltado seu membro.

- Era o que eu queria saber. Afinal, apesar do tempo, eu ainda sei um pouco sobre você – comentou – você não ia gostar de ser usado e largado.

- Itachi... eu não presto – tornou a repetir, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem mais quentes que o normal – vai embora, por favor – pediu em seguida – deixe-me ir embora.

- Para onde quer ir?

- Para qualquer lugar que não conheça ninguém – respondeu.

- Não vou permitir isso – disse pausadamente. Itachi parecia jamais perder a calma.

- Itachi, eu não posso mais...

- Vamos fazer votos para com nós mesmos – interrompeu Sasuke – eu não o trairei e quando sentir algo por outra pessoa eu irei contar primeiramente a você e aceitarei seu castigo. E o mesmo com você.

- Ah... Itachi... eu não posso evitar sentir prazer com outra pessoa – revelou – eu vou quebrar esse voto.

- Mas Sasuke. Quem disse que eu vou permitir que alguém toque em você novamente? – Itachi indagou – ninguém vai te tocar. Eu prometo.

- Kakashi prometeu o mesmo – revelou – "ele nunca me protegeu. Não dá para proteger... ninguém vai conseguir fazer isso" – pensou.

- Eu não sou Kakashi – murmurou – eu sou melhor que isso.

- Não diga isso – o repreendeu. Afinal Sasuke ainda gostava muito de seu mestre para permitir que alguém falasse mal por suas costas. Não seria ético e realmente seria um puto se permitisse isso.

- Não me compare – Itachi sussurrou.

- Perdão – pediu, soltando um longo suspiro – podemos tentar... – sussurrou, não acreditando que estava aceitando aquele relacionamento.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, um sorriso sincero desenhou-se nos lábios de Itachi, Sasuke ficou perdido com aquela cena desejando memorizá-la para tê-la para todo o sempre na sua memória.

- E ninguém irá te tocar novamente – disse- e se o fizer, a culpa será toda minha, isso é, quando você não querer também.

- Eu vou acreditar em você... eu vou dar uma chance a nós... mesmo sendo irmãos – murmurou.

- E já falou com Kakashi? – indagou.

- Eu comentei o que fizemos – disse – ele ficou em estado de choque e eu fui embora.

- Disse que eu ia buscá-lo? – indagou.

- Sim, eu disse – respondeu – não tem problemas quanto a isso.

- Ótimo – expressou – agora vamos sair dessa chuva. Você está febril – passou a mão pela testa de Sasuke, sentindo sua alta temperatura.

A mão de Itachi fechou-se na do menor e ambos começaram a caminhar pela a estrada com passos rápidos. Um tempo se passou e Sasuke estava ficando cansado, ele precisava dormir um pouco. E vendo o esforço de seu irmão menor, Itachi parou de andar.

- O que foi? – Sasuke indagou, olhando para os lados com atenção.

Num único puxão de Itachi seus corpos colaram. O irmão mais velho pegou o menor no colo e começou a mover-se com mais velocidade. Sasuke não disse nada, ele afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Itachi e ficou em silêncio, sentindo sua cabeça latejar de dor.

Um tempo depois Itachi chegou a um vilarejo bem afastado de Konoha. Com sua velocidade conseguiu chegar rápido. Era um vilarejo ligado ao comércio e ao mercado negro. Havia muito ninjas procurados rondando pela região. A rua era recheada de lojas de jogos de azar e em cada esquina havia uma prostituta.

- Onde estamos? – Sasuke indagou num leve sussurro.

- Vou alugar um quarto. Continue deitado – pediu num tom baixo. Itachi arrumou o chapéu de palha e acelerou o passo, ele queria colocar Sasuke o quanto antes num quarto de hotel.

Um grande casarão de madeira apareceu adiante. Itachi adentrou e caminhou pela recepção, molhando todo o chão do lugar. Sasuke ergueu levemente sua cabeça olhando o local, vendo que estava completamente vazio, retirando o recepcionista. Um velho cheirando a álcool. Será que Itachi nunca o levaria num lugar melhor?

Itachi pagou por um quarto e recebeu uma chave. Ele caminhou até o segundo andar daquele grande casarão, ouvindo o som de algumas pessoas rindo no corredor. E quando chegaram no quarto de hotel, Itachi abriu a porta e adentrou olhando o lugar com atenção.

O quarto era tão feio quanto o outro, porém tinha mais qualidade. As paredes eram pintadas de amarelo canário e uma grande janela cobria parte do quarto, mas como tudo naquele vilarejo era secreto, havia uma imensa e grossa cortina azul-marinho. Havia uma cama de casal no centro do quarto e uma cama de solteiro num canto. Duas cadeiras de madeira rodeavam uma pequena mesa de madeira e a esquerda havia uma porta que dava entrada para o banheiro.

Os pés de Sasuke encontraram o chão, ele sentiu fraqueza por um momento e Itachi não o soltou. A capa de Sasuke foi retirada de seu corpo com a ajuda de Itachi que pegou sua mochila também, jogando tudo em cima da mesa.

- Vá tomar um banho – Itachi sugeriu.

Sasuke olhou para cama e depois para o banheiro, ele ficou indeciso. Ele queria dormir. O jovem Uchiha deu um passo à frente, porém Itachi o puxou pelo ombro e começou a guiá-lo até o banheiro.

A porta de madeira foi aberta revelando um banheiro minúsculo. O chão era coberto por um piso branco que felizmente estava limpo. Havia uma privada e no fundo um chuveiro.

- Tome um banho – Itachi disse, afastando-se e fechando a porta.

Sasuke começou a retirar suas roupas lentamente, jogando-as em cima da pia de vidro. Ele abraçou seu próprio corpo tremendo de frio. A torneira foi aberta e uma água quente começou a cair por seu corpo. Sasuke abraçou seu corpo e ficou a tremer, enquanto sentia aquela água lhe cobrir.

A porta do banheiro abriu novamente, Sasuke olhou de canto para seu irmão que lhe observava. Itachi estava usando apenas uma calça preta e estava descalço. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e soltos.

- Como está se sentindo? – indagou com sua voz rouca.

- Bem – respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu vou te dar um remédio para sua febre – disse.

- Eu tenho na minha mochila – comentou – depois eu tomo.

Itachi ficou parado olhando para o seu irmão menor que tremia levemente naquele banheiro frio. Uchiha adentrou e fechou a porta, começando a retirar sua calça juntamente com sua cueca, colocando em cima da roupa úmida de Sasuke.

Com passos lentos aproximou-se de Sasuke que continuava a se abraçar. Itachi puxou os braços de Sasuke para baixo, vendo como o corpo do menor se arrepiou, ele estava com muito frio. A água estava extremamente quente.

- Não pode tomar um banho quente – Itachi murmurou.

A torneira foi aberta por Itachi, deixando a água menos quente, ficando morna. Sasuke quis sair correndo dali, mas Itachi o segurou pela cintura, sentindo os pêlos de Sasuke arrepiarem-se.

- Deixe-me sair... por favor – Sasuke pediu com uma voz sofrida.

- Não – disse secamente.

- Eu... estou com frio – murmurou, exibindo um olhar de criança abandonada para Itachi.

Porém Itachi não respondeu, ele continuou com Sasuke embaixo daquela água morna. Sasuke abraçou o corpo do irmão, colando seus peitos. Ele queria se aquecer de qualquer jeito. Itachi adorou aquela situação.

A torneira foi fechada e Sasuke agradeceu o término daquele banho. Os dois caminharam para fora do banheiro ainda úmidos, pois esqueceram de pegar suas toalhas. Sasuke caminhou até sua mochila pegando uma pequena toalha de algodão, começando a se secar rapidamente. Quando terminou, começou a procurar alguma roupa para vestir. Porém Itachi interveio, puxando-o pela mão e o colocando na cama.

- Durma – disse.

Sasuke encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro e ficou olhando para o teto do quarto, contando as rachaduras. O seu corpo foi coberto por um lençol branco de algodão. E aquilo não era suficiente para se aquecer, ele ainda tremia.

- Onde está seu remédio? – Itachi indagou, mexendo na mochila de Sasuke.

- No bolso de fora – disse.

Itachi pegou uma garrafa de água que estava na sua bolsa e depois pegou um comprimido entregando para seu irmão menor que tomou o remédio em silêncio, agradecendo em seguida.

- Eu vou sair e volto logo, não saia do quarto – Itachi disse.

- Aonde vai? – Sasuke indagou.

- Comprar suprimentos – disse.

Itachi vestiu-se e depois colocou sua capa, saindo do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Sasuke ergueu-se e correu até sua mochila, vestindo-se com calça e uma blusa de manga comprida. Ele colocou um par de meias e depois pegou a roupa molhada do banheiro e estendeu na janela.

- "Será que não tem cobertas nesse quarto?" – pensou, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa, vendo que havia um cobertor no fundo. Sasuke o pegou e jogou em cima da cama. Ele deitou-se em seguida, enrolando-se na coberta. Permitindo-se dormir.

Duas horas mais tarde, a porta do hotel abriu e Itachi adentrou com algumas sacolas. Ele olhou para a cama vendo seu irmão menor encolhido no meio da coberta. Itachi retirou sua capa e ficou descalço. Não havia molhado sua roupa desta vez.

Ele caminhou a até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do menor, passando a mão por sua franja, sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo. Ele ainda estava febril, porém não era nada grave.

Itachi deitou ao lado de Sasuke, abraçando-o de lado. Sasuke nem sequer se moveu, ele estava num sono profundo, a coberta que estava na cama foi arrancada por Itachi. E os dois dormiram até o anoitecer.

O quarto estava ficando cada vez mais escuro. Itachi acordou de repente com uma gritaria que ouviu na rua. O irmão mais velho levantou-se e foi até a janela, observando alguns ninjas que discutiam.

- Que horas são? – Sasuke indagou num sussurro, sentando-se na cama.

- Não sei – respondeu.

- O que você faz da vida Itachi? – Sasuke indagou.

- Algumas coisas – respondeu – não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu ficarei um pouco ausente às vezes, mas o deixarei na minha casa. Sempre voltarei e você poderá treinar – murmurou.

- Sua casa?

- Sim – respondeu – fica longe daqui e nas montanhas.

- Fica próximo a algum vilarejo?

- Sim – respondeu – não se preocupe quanto a isso. Você queria ir para um lugar distante, não queria?

- Sim – respondeu num tom cabisbaixo – "e vou acabar realmente sozinho" – pensou.

- Vou levá-lo amanhã à tarde. Descanse – disse.

Sasuke deixou seu tronco cair para trás, afundando-se no travesseiro. Ele olhou de canto para Itachi que lhe observava. O coração de Sasuke batia mais forte quando encontrava os olhos vermelhos de Itachi.

- "Eu sinto um arrepio quando eu o olho" – pensou – "eu queria seu toque, mas ele não se aproxima e eu não sei como pedir".

- Algum problema? – Itachi indagou.

- Nenhum – respondeu, fechando seus olhos – "e ele percebe todos os meus movimentos. Não consigo disfarçar".

Itachi suspirou, encostando-se ao batente da janela. Ele tinha que resolver alguns assuntos da Akatsuki, mas antes deixaria seu irmão menor na sua casa, onde poderia protegê-lo.

- "Eu não estou conseguindo me controlar. Eu penso nele e acabo agindo estranhamente... você causa um efeito único em mim, Sasuke" – pensou, observando seu irmão voltar a dormir.

OoO

"_Quem tentar possuir uma flor, verá sua beleza murchando.  
Mas quem apenas olhar uma flor num campo, permanecerá para sempre com ela"._

_OoO_

Continua...

Eu acho que esse é o penúltimo capítulo!

Hum... e o próximo capítulo vai ter lemon de Itachi x Sasuke e como eu não tenho mais idéia para um PWP eu vou encerrar esse romance. Eu espero receber um comentário daqueles que acompanharam a fanfiction para saber como está saindo.

Será que Itachi colocará um fim nessa caça ao coelhinho? Hum... Kakashi não conseguiu. Mas como Itachi disse que pode tudo... Vai saber... E tem os votos que fizeram. Itachi não parece gostar de traição.

Eu até pensei em fazer Zabuza x Sasuke. Não sei se escrevi o nome certo, depois eu pesquiso. Mas não senti muita empolgação nesse casal. Só se viesse o Haku e saísse uma orgia! Rs... acalme-se Leona, seus leitores querem um final. E eu posso fazer uma outra fanfiction com outros casais no futuro.

Tenho vontade de fazer um fanfiction Itachi x Sasuke, mais voltado para o romance do que essa perversão toda! O que acham? Ou um fanfiction sobre a Akatsuki... hummm... Deidara e Saso? Hum... Itachi x alguém... hum...

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram.

27/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	9. No Início Éramos Nós Dois

Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho

**Três Coiotes, Uma Raposa e Um Coelho**

**Capítulo 9**

**No Início... Éramos Nós Dois**

**OoO**

_Quero que todos os dias do ano  
todos os dias da vida  
de meia em meia hora  
de 5 em 5 minutos  
me digas: Eu te amo._

_OoO_

À tarde do dia seguinte estava envolta de uma forte neblina; o céu juntamente com as nuvens se mantinha acinzentado. O vento soprava uniformemente pela região, trazendo algumas gotículas de água consigo.

Dentro do quarto de hotel o cheiro quente de café despertava os sentidos dos irmãos Uchiha. Sasuke estava sentado na cama, abraçando seu corpo que tremia levemente, ele ainda estava febril. Seus olhos miravam a figura de seu irmão que havia trazido café quente da rua.

Muitas contradições estavam rodeando a mente de Sasuke. Ainda não se sentia confortável com sua situação. A sociedade moldou seus pensamentos desde que nasceu nela, sendo assim sentia-se uma criatura marginalizada. Ele estava a amar seu próprio irmão e praticar atos julgados como obscenos para com ele. Não havia perdão pelo divino, não havia perdão pela sociedade, não havia perdão para consigo mesmo.

Após preparar a refeição da tarde, Itachi olhou para seu irmão menor que estava bastante calado nesse dia. No entanto, Itachi não o forçou a falar nada. Não era uma situação fácil de se lidar. O mais velho caminhou até a cama sendo observado por Sasuke.

- Coma alguma coisa – disse, com sua voz rouca. E diferentemente do seu habitual, pois os olhos de Itachi carregavam carinho e apresso, sentimentos que eles jamais demonstrou para qualquer outra pessoa.

Com dificuldade e com muita força de vontade, Sasuke saiu da cama puxando o cobertor que envolvia seu corpo. Ele ainda sentia frio e não ia ficar longe daquela manta. O jovem Uchiha caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se numa das cadeiras. Itachi o seguiu, sentando-se na cadeira vaga.

- Pretendo sair hoje à noite – Itachi anunciou.

- "Então... esse será meu destino? Eu irei mesmo com meu irmão? Ninguém vai me impedir?" – pensava, olhando para o pequeno pedaço de pão que estava na sua frente.

- Alguma objeção? – indagou.

- Nenhuma – respondeu mecanicamente. Ele não queria mais pensar, sua cabeça estava começando a latejar. No momento queria que alguém o guiasse em silêncio.

Os dois começaram a se alimentar em silêncio. Itachi não era muito comunicativo, entretanto o silêncio de seu irmão o estava deixando incomodado. Não sabia ao certo como Sasuke realmente era, mas sabia que ele não era tão silencioso.

Após terminar de comer, Sasuke limpou seu lado da mesa com um pedaço de pano e jogou a sujeira numa lixeira que ficava ao lado da cama. Sasuke sentou-se na cama e deixou seu corpo cair, sentindo sua cabeça voltar a doer. Arrependia-se de ter levantado.

- Já tomou seu remédio? – Itachi indagou, erguendo-se.

- Sim – respondeu secamente, voltando seu rosto para a parede cheia de rachaduras.

Com um suspiro, Itachi caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de seu irmão olhando para sua face, observando a face jovem e os olhos redondos e negros que quebravam a cor pálida de sua pele. Suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas, sendo emolduradas pelas mechas negras que caíam ao longo de seu rosto.

Os dedos de Itachi deslizaram delicadamente por aquela perfeição, sentindo como Sasuke arrepiou com aquilo. A outra mão de Itachi fechou-se na ponta do cobertor começando a puxá-lo para baixo. Sasuke segurou o cobertor e deu atenção ao seu irmão.

- Eu estou com frio – disse baixinho.

- Você está com febre – murmurou – não podemos viajar assim. Você precisa se recuperar.

- Eu... já estou sendo um estorvo para você – sussurrou melancolicamente. Sasuke estava triste, sinceramente triste. Era visível em seu olhar, sua tristeza era exata. Os seus movimentos acompanhavam seus sentimentos, movia-se e falava-se lentamente.

- Por que está tão triste? – Itachi indagou, sendo o mais direto possível. Ele queria saber o que se passava no peito de seu irmão menor.

Um minuto de silêncio e Sasuke respondeu:

- Às vezes planejamos o nosso futuro. Planejamos cada passo, cada momento e no final almejamos alguma coisa. E o que acontece quando o que você planejou desmorona? Você simplesmente perde a razão.

E antes de argumentar, Itachi pensou um pouco. Não havia razão para Sasuke estar sentindo-se tão perdido com ele ao seu lado, mas podia entender os sentimentos do seu irmão menor. Todos planejam seu destino, isso é fato, mas Sasuke estava despedaçado no momento.

O jovem Uchiha estava sem seus amigos, sem seu ambiente familiar que seria Konoha, seu objetivo como ninja era de matar seu irmão e agora estava deitado na mesma cama que ele, abrindo seu coração como se ele fosse seu melhor amigo. Não tinha mais um mestre e Kakashi era a pessoa mais importante na sua vida... até a semana passada.

- Sente-se perdido? – Itachi indagou.

Sasuke balançou sua cabeça positivamente, piscando algumas vezes, continuando com a mesma expressão.

**- **Sente que está traindo seus princípios estando comigo? – indagou, passando seus dedos pela cabeça de Sasuke, brincando com seus fios de cabelo, enrolando-os em seus dedos.

- Sim – confessou com um suspiro ofegante.

- E você acha que a vida corre como planejamos? – indagou – você acha que o mesmo que está acontecendo com você não acontece com todos os seres vivos desse planeta?

- Talvez – sussurrou.

- Você acha que um coelho que saiu para caçar na floresta planejou ser morto por uma águia enquanto voltava para seus filhotes? Você acha que um cão imaginou que sua matilha seria substituída por outro macho? E você imaginou... que a vida correria perfeitamente até sua morte? – indagava com uma voz baixa e rouca, mostrando toda sua paciência, não alterando sua expressão facial por um segundo sequer – aliás, você não pode planejar nem sua morte. Não se sabe quando irá morrer e como. Não se pode planejar.

- Você tem razão... mas eu ainda me sinto assim. Eu preciso me acostumar com a idéia de ter você na minha vida e...

- Não Sasuke – o interrompeu – você tem que se acostumar com a idéia de que estamos juntos novamente e eu não sou novo na sua vida. No início éramos nós dois, no meio apenas você e agora estamos juntos de novo.

- E no final? – indagou num sussurro.

- No final... não saberemos até chegar lá – disse, deslizando seus dedos para a bochecha de Sasuke – mas podemos ir juntos ver o que acontece no final. Você aceitaria?

- Você faz parecer tão fácil – murmurou – você é tão confiante.

- Eu sou confiante, pois sei os limites das minhas habilidades e sei até onde posso ir e sabendo isso, eu sei que posso continuar com você até o fim – confessou, fechando seus olhos por um instante, ele havia falado com o coração desta vez.

O braço de Sasuke permitiu-se sair do meio da coberta indo até a face de seu irmão mais velho, tocando-a com delicadeza. Itachi permaneceu com os olhos fechados, sentindo a carícia de seu irmão menor. Aos poucos Sasuke foi se ajoelhando na cama, ele abraçou o corpo de Itachi, acomodando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do irmão.

- No passado você sempre fez o meu mundo brilhar Itachi. Suas palavras e atitudes eram sempre meu chão. Eu me guiava e me inspirava em você e mesmo hoje... agora... você continua sendo alguém impossível de se alcançar – sussurrou, dando um beijo delicado na pele de seu irmão.

- Ah... eu te amo – itachi sussurrou.

OoO

_Ouvindo-te dizer: Eu te amo,  
creio, no momento, que sou amado.  
No momento anterior  
e no seguinte,  
como sabê-lo?_

_OoO_

As mãos de Itachi desceram pelo dorso no irmão menor, retirando a coberta que envolvia seu corpo. As mãos de Itachi estavam frias e ao entrar em contado com a pele de Sasuke o menor tremeu, arrepiando-se com o toque. Sasuke deitou sua cabeça no ombro do seu irmão e reclamou baixinho.

- Está com frio?

- Sim – murmurou.

Itachi sorriu. Suas mãos puxaram a blusa de Sasuke para cima, arrancando-a do corpo menor. O choque do ambiente frio com o corpo quente de Sasuke foi visível pelos pêlos arrepiados do menor, que abraçou a ele mesmo, tentando se aquecer.

O tronco de Sasuke caiu para trás, sendo empurrando por Itachi que cobriu o corpo do menor. A boca de Itachi deslizou pelo pescoço de Sasuke sem fazer nada, apenas deslizava seus lábios pela região, enquanto aspirava seu cheiro.

As mãos de Sasuke subiam e desciam pelas costas de Itachi, puxando a camiseta preta do seu irmão para cima, querendo arrancá-la e Itachi o ajudou, jogando o pedaço de pano no chão. E agora o peito desnudo dos irmãos estava em contato. Os lábios de Itachi começaram a agir, ele fechou sua boca no mamilo direito de Sasuke, começando a passar a língua pelo pequeno botão rosado.

A língua de Itachi rodeava aquela região, prendendo o bico do mamilo em seus dentes, deslizando sua língua para depois fechar seus lábios e começar a chupar. Aos poucos o mamilo ficou duro e vermelho. A língua de Itachi passou pelo tórax de Sasuke deixando um rastro de saliva ao seu longo indo até o outro mamilo, dando o mesmo tratamento e o chupando com prazer.

A calça de Sasuke começou a ser puxada para baixo pela mão afoita de Itachi. Sasuke ergueu seu tronco ajudando seu irmão a lhe despir. A calça e a cueca de Sasuke estavam no chão e agora era a vez de Itachi, que aproveitou essa pausa para retirar o restante de sua roupa.

Itachi sentou na cama e puxou Sasuke pelo braço, fazendo-o se sentar. As pernas de Sasuke foram colocadas a lado-a-lado do corpo de Itachi, ficando de frente para seu irmão. Os dois se encaravam com as faces avermelhadas na região da bochecha.

E num misto de desejo e vergonha, Sasuke puxou o elástico que prendia o cabelo de Itachi, deixando uma cascada negra cobrir o ombro de seu irmão. A batida de seus corações eram altas e fortes, ambos estavam ansiosos e desejosos por aquilo. Eles queriam se amar!

- "Eu não sinto vergonha... não sinto medo e não tenho arrependimentos. Tudo está começando do zero" – Sasuke pensou – "não senti isso com Kakashi. Talvez seja meu irmão... eu estou mais calmo".

As suas cabeças começaram a se aproximar lentamente, visando encostar seus lábios no do outro. Quando seus lábios se encostaram, ambos fecharam os olhos deixando suas línguas trabalharem na boca do outro. O som de suas línguas e de seus lábios chupando o do outro quebrava o silêncio.

A boca de Sasuke deslizou pela bochecha de seu irmão, indo até a curva de seu pescoço, deixando sua língua deslizar pela região, lambendo a pele de Itachi em movimento circulares. Alguns suspiros deixaram a garganta de Itachi que estava amando aquela carícia tão incomum e nova ao seu corpo.

As pernas de Sasuke foram puxadas para trás, ele ficou ajoelhado na cama e voltou a beijar os lábios de seu irmão. As mãos de Itachi deslizaram pelas costas de Sasuke, fechando seus dedos nas suas nádegas, começando a acariciá-las. Os dois dedos de Itachi adentraram ali lentamente, tocando na entrada do corpo de Sasuke, mas não fez nada, ficando ali parado.

Sasuke desejava que aqueles dedos adentrassem no seu corpo, mas antes queria dar prazer para seu irmão mais velho. E ele desceu até o pênis de Itachi, pegando-o na mão e começando a levá-lo até sua boca. A língua de Sasuke lambeu a cabeça do pênis algumas vezes e depois deslizou sua língua por sua extensão até que finalmente o colocou na boca, começando a sugar lentamente.

Os dedos de Itachi estavam na nuca de Sasuke, acariciando a região enquanto permitia-se gemer baixinho com aquela carícia. Itachi não queria esconder seus sentimentos, ele ia se permitir gemer e pedir quando fosse necessário pelas carícias de seu querido irmão. Sasuke era seu e não o privaria de ver como estava desejando e adorando aquela situação.

- Mais forte, Sasuke – pediu com uma voz rouca e baixa.

Aquele pedido deixou Sasuke incentivado. Itachi não falava muito e raramente expressava o que estava querendo, mas desta vez ele estava pedindo, carinhosamente para que o desse prazer. Sasuke não podia negar.

O jovem Uchiha fez a sucção ficar mais prazerosa, fechando seus lábios com força, usando mais sua língua, deixando-a deslizar pela direção contrária de sua sucção. E como recompensa, os gemidos baixos de Itachi foram redobrados.

O corpo de Itachi tremia em leves espasmos de prazer, os seus suspiros eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Ele queria parar Sasuke, não queria gozar tão facilmente, mas a boca de Sasuke estava lhe dando tanta atenção que não podia pará-lo. A mão de Itachi fechou-se nos fios negros da nuca de Sasuke, ele olhou para baixo vendo os orbes negros de Sasuke lhe observarem, enquanto movia sua cabeça para frente e para trás, continuando aquela sucção maravilhosa.

O calor apossou-se do corpo de Itachi, ele não tinha mais controle e estava afundado no prazer que sentia. Seus lábios abriram-se para aspirar o ar que lhe faltava. Aos poucos os espasmos foram se intensificando, e Sasuke aumento o ritmo da sucção recebendo sem aviso o jato quente daquele fruto proibido. O sêmen de Itachi adentrou por sua boca, deslizando para o interior de sua garganta, Sasuke continuou a chupá-lo até a última gota. Quando terminou, lambeu o membro de seu irmão mais velho e se ergueu.

Itachi estava extasiado. Sasuke aproximou-se e beijou seus lábios, misturando saliva, sêmen e desejo naquele ato. Itachi estava um pouco ofegante e se recuperou no instante seguinte. Ele ainda tinha que dar prazer para seu querido irmão, na verdade ele não sentia que tinha a obrigação de fazer isso, no seu íntimo desejava ardentemente fazê-lo. Não ia se segurar.

- Minha vez agora – Itachi sussurrou, lambendo a bochecha de Sasuke.

Sasuke não disse nada e se deixou ser jogado para trás, caindo com as pernas abertas na cama. O moreno apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou a olhar para Itachi que apenas o observava. A pele de Sasuke era branca, havia algumas marcas de dedos ao longo de sua extensão, mas mesmo assim continuava belo. Seus fios negros cobriam parte de seus olhos, deixando-o sexy e misterioso.

A mão de Itachi ficou espalmada no tórax de Sasuke, sentindo-o subir e descer numa respiração doce e leve. Aos poucos foi descendo-a pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu pênis que estava duro e agora o sentia pulsar. Aos poucos moveu seus dedos para cima, apertando a glande, recebendo um gemido baixo e longo de Sasuke.

A boca de Itachi foi guiada até aquele pedaço de carne, que adentrou rapidamente. Um lento vai-e-vem foi iniciado, o membro de Sasuke entrava e saia por aquela boca faminta, deixando um fio de saliva deslizar para fora, escorrendo pelo queixo de Itachi, pingando no lençol de algodão.

- "Ah... meu corpo está pegando fogo" – Sasuke pensou em puro êxtase.

Os orbes negros de Sasuke apenas observavam extasiado seu pênis entrando e saindo. Itachi estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, Sasuke arrepiou-se por inteiro. O olhar de Itachi era devorador, penetrante e sedutor. A mão de Sasuke foi agarrada pela mão de Itachi que a colocou no colchão, deixando seus dedos entrelaçarem carinhosamente.

- Ah... Itachi... eu quero você – confessou, jogando sua cabeça para trás, sentindo seu corpo se entregar aquele homem como nunca desejou se entregar para nenhum outro.

O corpo de Sasuke tremeu ao sentir o dedo de Itachi começar a lhe invadir lentamente. Ele voltou sua atenção ao seu irmão que agora estava mais distraído, parando de chupá-lo com a mesma intensidade e prestando mais atenção no seu dedo intruso. Sasuke abriu um pouco mais as pernas e deixou seu tronco cair. Agora estava totalmente entregue a Itachi.

A boca de Itachi soltou o membro de Sasuke que gemeu de frustração. Ele estava preste a gozar e Itachi parou de lhe dar prazer. Aquilo era uma injustiça e mesmo assim não tinha forças para reclamar, pois o olhar de Itachi era de deixar qualquer um em silêncio.

- Vire-se de bruços para mim, Sasuke – pediu, encarando o irmão menor.

Sasuke virou-se lentamente com a ajuda de Itachi, o braço do irmão mais velho puxou a cintura do menor para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro. A boca de Itachi começou a deslizar pelas costas de Sasuke, enchendo-a de beijos e após depositar seus beijos por toda a região, a sua língua começou a deixar um rastro de saliva.

O caminho da sua língua começou a chegar perto das nádegas de Sasuke. As mãos de Itachi afastaram as nádegas de Sasuke e então ele afundou seu rosto no meio de suas nádegas, começando a lamber a região, fazendo sua língua encostar-se à entrada de seu corpo. Sasuke suspirou com aquela carícia tão íntima. Apenas Itachi havia feito isso antes apesar de poucas pessoas acharem algo sensato em se fazer.

Após lamber cada pedacinho daquele corpo Itachi se ergueu tocando no seu membro, começando a massageá-lo com a mão. E com a outra mão foi até o membro de Sasuke, tocando com delicadeza, recebendo um longo gemido do menor.

- Deixe... que eu faço isso – Sasuke pediu, virando-se e voltando a colocar sua boca no membro de Itachi. O irmão mais velho sorriu e ficou sentado na cama, vendo Sasuke lhe acariciar novamente com sua boca.

E novamente o corpo de Itachi foi recebido por leves espasmos, entretanto, desta vez ele parou os movimentos de Sasuke e o beijou nos lábios.

- Você é lindo – Itachi confessou – eu não tentei esquecer aquela noite. Eu não queria lhe tomar... mas não agüentei e tive que retornar a Konoha para te buscar.

Sasuke ruborizou-se com aquela confissão, ele olhou para a direção oposta de Itachi e ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia como reagir e ficava tímido quando ouvia essas coisas. Itachi sorriu com a timidez de seu irmão, voltando a beijar seus lábios.

- Não precisa ficar tímido comigo – sussurrou – eu quero seus sinceros gemidos e desejos. Entendeu?

E ao invés de se sentir à vontade, Sasuke voltou a ficar ruborizado olhando para qualquer lugar menos Itachi. O irmão mais velho suspirou, afinal Sasuke ainda era ingênuo em algumas coisas. E isso não era problema, Itachi estava achando perfeito.

- Como quer ficar? – Itachi indagou, puxando o queixo de Sasuke para frente, encarando seus orbes negros.

- Co... como assim? – indagou, voltando a ruborizar-se.

Uma doce risada invadiu o quarto, Itachi estava amando deixar seu irmão menor desconcertado. Quando a Sasuke, este estava surpreso com aquele riso tão doce e sincero. Raramente ouviu o riso de Itachi na sua infância.

- Como quer ficar na cama? – indagou.

- Er... bom... como... como você quiser – disse com dificuldade. Nunca havia escolhido antes.

- Não quer fazer nada em especial?

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente. Ele estava nervoso e queria que Itachi fosse mais rápido.

- Quer... – Itachi aproximou-se dele, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha – que eu te... coma... hoje?

Sasuke travou. Itachi era pervertido também? A resposta era óbvia, mas não imaginou que seu irmão poderia obrigá-lo a ser desse jeito. O jovem Uchiha estava travado.

- Posso ir embora se quiser...

- Não... – disse baixinho – eu quero.

- Você quer o quê? – tornou a indagar, passando sua língua pela orelha de Sasuke, deixando-a adentrar no seu interior, causando arrepios no menor.

- Eu quero que você... fique comigo – disse.

- Eu já estou com você – disse, deslizando sua mão pelo peito de Sasuke, fechando seus dedos no seu mamilo direito, começando a apertá-lo levemente – o que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu... quero que você... transe comigo – disse baixinho.

- Eu estou a amar esse seu jeito – confessou.

OoO

_Quero que me repitas até a exaustão  
que me amas que me amas que me amas.  
Do contrário evapora-se a amação  
pois ao dizer: Eu te amo,  
dementes  
apagas  
teu amor por mim._

_OoO_

Itachi sorriu, ele queria ouvir algo mais pervertido, algo mais forte, mas para o começo ia aceitar aquela resposta, pois ele mesmo não estava mais se agüentando. Depois ensinaria Sasuke responder como um amante de verdade.

Sasuke foi empurrado para trás batendo sua cabeça contra o travesseiro macio. Itachi se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, ele ficou olhando para seu irmão menor, admirando sua face avermelhada e suada. Ele estava com febre, isso o preocupava, mas não podia parar agora. Depois veria a saúde de Sasuke.

Um dedo de Itachi começou a pressionar a entrada de Sasuke, adentrando lentamente no seu corpo. Sasuke abriu mais suas pernas e fechou suas mãos no lençol, fazendo sua coloração ficar mais branca com a força que fazia. Itachi começou a mover o dedo no seu interior, ele retirou e colocou mais um dedo, somando dois.

O gemido de Sasuke incentivou Itachi a continuar o menor estava adorando aquela carícia. Itachi era tão delicado, isso só podia ser um sonho. Na primeira vez Itachi agiu como um animal, mas desta vez, não havia pressa, não havia desejo contido, eles estavam com tempo de sobra para se amarem.

Os dedos de Itachi deixaram aquele caminho apertado e quente, Sasuke gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, esperando que Itachi começasse a penetrá-lo e seu irmão não demorou, aos poucos a cabeça do membro de Itachi começou a pressionar sua entrada. A boca de Sasuke abriu o suficiente para aspirar bastante ar. Ele tentou relaxar.

O membro de Itachi era grande e pulsava, ele ia colocando lentamente, retirando quando Sasuke gemia mais alto para depois colocar novamente com mais delicadeza. Ele não queria causar nenhum tipo de sofrimento no seu querido irmão. E em movimentos lentos e super pacientes, Itachi conseguiu colocar a metade de seu membro.

- "Como eu quero isso... chego a me assustar. No que eu estou pensando?" – pensou, ficando mais ruborizado que o normal.

- Tudo bem? – Itachi indagou com sua voz rouca e baixa. Sasuke estava muito vermelho, talvez sua saúde não estivesse muito boa. Porém Itachi não imaginava o motivo daquele rubor. Sasuke estava simplesmente envergonhado por seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah... sim – respondeu.

- Qualquer coisa me pare – disse, voltando dar atenção ao que fazia. Itachi moveu seu quadril para frente lentamente e começou a entrar ao poucos sem parar, ouvindo um gemido mais intenso do seu irmão menor.

O pênis de Itachi adentrou por completo e ficou acomodado no interior de Sasuke, sentindo seu calor e de como ele recebia tão bem. Sasuke estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, revelou um par de olhos vermelhos. Dois pares de orbes cor de sangue estavam a se encarar com desejo.

Itachi moveu seu corpo para trás lentamente e depois voltou à frente, sentindo seu membro bater na parede daquele interior, tocando fundo em Sasuke, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo para o moreno. As mãos de Itachi puxaram as pernas de Sasuke para cima com facilidade, ele tinha muita força e fazia bom uso dela. As pernas de Sasuke ficaram apoiadas em seus ombros.

O membro de Itachi saia lentamente e adentrava com força, dando trancos no corpo menor que ia cada vez para frente. A cabeça de Sasuke bateu contra a cabeceira de madeira da cama, ele gemeu baixinho e levantou seus braços, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira para que parasse de bater a cabeça.

O ranger da cama se misturava com os sons de gemidos e dos baques que Itachi produzia ao ir contra o corpo de seu irmão menor. Seus corpos suavam e ambos estavam chegando à exaustão. Mas não parariam até retirar o torpor que estava em seus interiores.

Itachi agarrou o membro de seu irmão menor, começando a masturbá-lo, vendo que Sasuke começou a temer em fortes espasmos. Itachi saiu e não entrou novamente, recebendo um gemido frustrado do menor, o que o animou. Afinal Sasuke o desejava.

O corpo menor foi virado de bruços, Sasuke não esperou e já ficou de quatro para seu irmão, afundando sua cabeça no colchão, ficando completamente entregue. Itachi não resistiu, ele passou sua língua pelas nádegas de Sasuke e depois deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura, voltando a apartar suas nádegas, deixando seu pênis voltar a penetrar aquele buraco que já estava aberto para a penetração.

Se o movimento ritmado de antes estava forte, este não era diferente. Sasuke estava sendo empurrando a todo instante para frente pela força que Itachi investia dentro dele. As mãos de Sasuke chegaram a apoiar-se na cabeceira da cama. Itachi puxou o corpo menor para cima, fazendo Sasuke ficar ajoelhado na cama com as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira.

O peito de Sasuke parecia que ia explodir. Aquela loucura estava deixando sua cabeça mais dolorida, ele não queria que Itachi parasse, mas não estava se agüentando, aos poucos sentia sua visão ficar turva.

- Itachi...

- Hum?

- Não pare – pediu ofegante – "Mesmo que eu desmaie".

- Eu não vou – avisou, com um largo sorriso – "Não conseguiria parar" – pensou.

Quando a mão de Itachi voltou a tocar no seu membro, Sasuke sentiu que não agüentaria mais segurar, ele acabou gozando imediatamente acompanhando por um riso baixo de Itachi. Ele não havia feito nada e Sasuke já havia gozado. E como seu irmão estava satisfeito, Itachi voltou ao que fazia, adorando sentir seu membro esmagado pelas paredes do ânus de seu irmão menor.

O corpo de Sasuke estava ficando mole e Itachi o movimentava melhor. Aos poucos os gemidos de Itachi ficaram mais forte e ele acabou gozando no interior do seu irmão, deixando seu sêmen invadir o local. Ele saiu aos poucos fazendo um líquido grosso e espesso deslizar pelas coxas de Sasuke.

Sasuke desabou na cama, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ele estava com o corpo doendo. Não por causa de Itachi, mas sim por sua febre. Ele abriu sua boca e aspirou o máximo de ar possível e tremeu levemente, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se.

O corpo do mais velho caiu por cima de Sasuke o abraçando. Itachi estava ofegante, ele havia amado toda aquela loucura e não teria problema em repetir mais uma vez, pois seu corpo estava começando a se ascender de novo.

Sasuke foi virado de barriga para cima, sendo observado pelo olhar atento de Itachi. O mais velho tocou na sua testa, sentindo como ele estava suando.

- Sasuke... desculpe-me – pediu.

- Pelo o quê? – indagou ofegante.

- Você não se sente bem – disse – eu vou pegar seu remédio.

Itachi ergueu-se rapidamente e foi até a mochila de Sasuke, pegando os comprimidos e lendo sua bula com atenção. Ele caminhou até a cama com uma garrafa de água e entregou a cartela de comprimido para Sasuke. O menor pegou a cartela com uma mão trêmula e pegou uma pílula de uma cartela e outra azul de outra. Itachi lhe entregou a garrafa de água e Sasuke ingeriu.

O corpo de Sasuke voltou a cair, ele passou a mão por sua testa que suava e depois olhou para Itachi. O irmão mais velho colocou a garrafa e a cartela de remédio na bolsa e voltou para a cama, deitando-se ao lado de Sasuke, passando a mão por seu peito.

- Eu continuaria... – Itachi sussurrou – mas você está debilitado.

- Perdão – pediu.

- Não peça isso. Pois faremos muitas vezes quando eu te levar para minha casa.

- E você quer viajar a que horas?

- Eu queria ir hoje à noite, mas nesse estado eu acho melhor levá-lo pela manhã – disse – eu tenho alguns assuntos a resolver e estou ausente.

- Que assuntos?

- Nada importante – disse – você não precisa saber.

Sasuke ia argumentar, mas ele estava precisando dormir urgentemente. Ele fechou suas pálpebras e apagou completamente, deixando Itachi um pouco preocupado. E nesse ritmo, Itachi passou o resto da tarde cuidado de seu irmão menor, tentando baixar sua febre com sucesso. Por um momento, Itachi quase arrastou Sasuke para o banheiro a fim de lhe jogar água fria, mas não foi preciso.

O som dos pássaros invadiu os ouvidos de Sasuke, aos poucos suas pálpebras foram abrindo-se, ele encontrou a face do seu irmão ao seu lado. Itachi estava dormindo e sua respiração estava pesada, Sasuke se afastou dele Itachi nem sequer se moveu.

- "Ele está realmente cansado" – Sasuke pensou – "ah, eu já me sinto melhor" – Sasuke desceu da cama e olhou para o canto vendo que havia uma vasilha com água e alguns panos dentro. Sasuke tocou na sua testa que estava úmida e depois voltou a olhar para Itachi – "ele cuidou a noite toda de mim... obrigado" – agradeceu mentalmente.

Sasuke adentrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, deixando a água do chuveiro bem fria para melhorar o quanto antes, mesmo que isso lhe causasse dor. Quando saiu do banho, estava vestindo uma bermuda branca e uma blusa azul com o símbolo de seu falecido clã.

Os alimentos que estavam em cima da mesa foram bem cuidados por Sasuke que começou a comer alguma coisa em silêncio, enquanto observava seu irmão que estava usando apenas uma calça preta, deixando seus cabelos negros esparramarem-se pelo travesseiro.

- "Ele está tão calmo" – Sasuke constatou – "tão tranqüilo... ele está muito bonito. Sinto vontade de ouvir sua voz... ele consegue ser tão carinhoso quando quer. Ele consegue falar tão facilmente que me ama... e isso me deixa feliz. E me dá vontade de ouvir novamente".

OoO

_Exijo de ti o perene comunicado.  
Não exijo senão isto,  
isto sempre, isto cada vez mais.  
Quero ser amado por e em tua palavra  
nem sei de outra maneira a não ser esta  
de reconhecer o dom amoroso,  
a perfeita maneira de saber-se amado:  
amor na raiz da palavra  
e na sua emissão,  
amor  
saltando da língua nacional,  
amor  
feito som  
vibração espacial._

_OoO_

E o olhar de Sasuke começou a ficar mais apaixonado a medida em que o tempo passava. Porém não durou muito, pois Itachi abriu suas pálpebras lentamente, revelando seus orbes cor de sangue, encarando Sasuke.

- Você está melhor? – indagou.

- Sim, obrigado – agradeceu – você deve estar cansado. Durma um pouco mais.

- Eu estou bem – disse – vou comer alguma coisa e partiremos. Tudo bem?

- Sim.

Itachi levantou-se e caminhou até Sasuke, inclinando-se para baixo e beijando seus lábios de modo singelo. Ele se afastou e se fechou no banheiro. Sasuke ouviu o som do chuveiro, ele preparou alguma coisa para Itachi comer e começou a arrumar as suas coisas.

Duas horas depois eles saíram do hotel rapidamente, sumindo daquela cidade medonha. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, porém essa barreira que eles construíram começou a quebrar, ambos comentavam sobre alguma coisa e quando notavam, perceberam que ficaram horas conversando.

Eles andaram muito e paravam para descansar sempre que era necessário. Sasuke estava sendo muito bem cuidado por seu irmão que prestava atenção a cada feição do seu rosto, apaixonando-se a cada segundo.

E quando finalmente estavam chegando às montanhas, eles pararam ao ver um grupo de arruaceiros surgir adiante. Três ninjas estavam a frente deles e dois estavam atrás. Eles eram ladrões da estrada.

A expressão de Itachi jamais se modificava. Sasuke olhava para os lados com atenção, procurando saber se havia outros arruaceiros e antes que Sasuke falasse ou pensasse em alguma coisa, os três ninjas que estavam a sua frente caíram no chão mortos. Os dois restantes ficaram atônitos.

Itachi virou seu rosto nas suas direção cruzando seu olhar com o deles, matando-os apenas com seu jutsu. Sasuke observou em silêncio, pensando em como Itachi poderia fazer aquilo tão facilmente. Seu irmão era um inimigo terrível. Porém, agora ele era um anjo guardião.

Os irmãos Uchiha voltaram a caminhar passando pelos cadáveres sem nenhum sentimento. Sasuke não indagou sobre nada e Itachi agradeceu por seu irmão não ser especulador. E quando finalmente chegaram as montanhas, Sasuke respirou aliviado. Ele estava cansado de viajar e já era quase madrugada.

Sasuke sentou numa pedra, ele estava cansado e queria dormir imediatamente. Itachi o observou em silêncio, ele aproximou-se de Sasuke e tocou no seu ombro.

- Está sentindo-se mal?

- Cansado – respondeu.

- Estamos chegando – avisou.

E antes que Sasuke comentasse, Itachi o puxou pela cintura e o carregou no colo. O jovem Uchiha se incomodou e tentou descer, mas Itachi limitou-se a segurá-lo com mais força, postando-se a caminhar lentamente.

Sasuke parou de reclamar quando viu uma grande casa feita de madeira de árvore se estender a sua frente. Itachi colocou seu irmão no chão e começou a adentrar na região.

- Não pise aqui – Itachi pediu, apontando para uma parte do chão onde ficava uma armadilha mortal feita por ele mesmo.

Sasuke passou longe de onde Itachi avisou, Itachi apenas o observava com atenção e antes que pudessem adentrar na casa, Itachi começou a apontar os lugares que tinham armadilha. Sasuke começou a memorizá-los com atenção.

Ao entrar na casa, Sasuke caiu para trás. Itachi a pessoa mais desorganizada que já havia conhecido em toda sua vida. O jeito sério e responsável de seu irmão jamais refletiria naquela casa.

Os móveis estavam esparramados, havia roupas sujas e velhas jogadas pela região e isso porque estavam na sala. Eles adentram na cozinha onde havia um monte de pacote de alimentos jogados na pia onde alguns insetos nojentos estavam se alimentando. E no fundo havia dois quartos, um quarto estava completamente imundo, cheio de armas e teias de aranha e no outro havia uma grande cama de casal e esse era o cômodo mais terrível, depois da cozinha. Itachi ia mostrar o banheiro e Sasuke começou a temer. Ele adentrou no banheiro e constatou que Itachi era realmente desleixado.

- Isso está... uma bagunça – Sasuke reclamou.

- Você acha? – indagou, olhando para seu redor com atenção.

- Claro! – exclamou – eu nunca pensei que fosse tão desorganizado. Isso está uma bagunça. Céus...

Itachi ficou olhando para sua casa procurando saber o que havia de tão terrível. Porém não queria dar atenção a isso agora, ele puxou Sasuke até o quarto e começou a falar.

- Cuidado com as armadilhas, eu vou fazer um mapa sobre elas daqui a pouco. E existe muitas ferramentas e pergaminhos na sala ao lado, cuidado. Eu tenho que sair agora, pois preciso resolver alguns assuntos. Eu volto daqui cinco dias.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou fazer o mapa agora. Coloque suas coisas onde quiser – disse.

- Não vai descansar um pouco? – Sasuke indagou, preocupando-se com o físico de seu irmão. Itachi apenas lhe sorriu e lhe beijou nos lábios, voltando sua atenção a um pergaminho branco onde desenhava as armadilhas.

Quando terminou Itachi entregou o mapa para Sasuke que se assustou com o número de armadilha que havia na região. Itachi caminhou até a porta sendo acompanhado por Sasuke.

- Cuidado – Itachi pediu.

- O mesmo para você – disse – "mesmo que pareça impossível alguma coisa atingir você" – pensou.

Itachi puxou seu irmão, abraçando-o com força. Ele procurou seus lábios e o beijou com paixão, para Itachi estava sendo difícil ter que se separar daqueles lábios tão chamativos. Mas ele tinha que trabalhar, aos poucos foi se afastando e num movimento rápido sumiu da frente de Sasuke.

- "Eu não disse até agora... mas eu o amo" – Sasuke confessou internamente.

OoO

_No momento em que não me dizes:  
Eu te amo,  
inexoravelmente sei  
que deixaste de ama-me,  
que nunca me amaste antes._

_OoO_

O moreno suspirou e olhou para a casa, sentindo um forte desânimo. Sasuke fechou a porta principal e ficou analisando o mapa de Itachi, onde havia muitas marcas de armadilha. E quando as memorizou, Sasuke resolveu agir.

E nas horas seguintes Sasuke começou a limpar a casa. Ele pegava a água do poço e esfregava o chão com a vassoura e um pouco de sabão que encontrou no armário. Ele precisava fazer compras, Itachi o havia deixado sem comida.

Quando a tarde chegou, Sasuke não agüentou e deitou no chão da sala. Aquele era o lugar mais limpo da casa por enquanto, e depois que descansou voltou a arrumar o lugar. O último quarto seria o das ferramentas.

Três dias passou-se e Sasuke continuava a limpar aquele lugar. Ele cogitava a idéia de estar mais forte fisicamente por estar trabalhando tanto nesses últimos dias. Os suprimentos de Sasuke estavam acabando. Ele adentrou no quarto das ferramentas e começou a limpar o lugar, tomando cuidado para não se machucar, porém foi inevitável, ele acabou se cortando com alguns equipamentos.

E no final do quarto dia, Sasuke estava sentado no chão da varanda observando o céu estrelado. Ele estava realmente cansado e sentindo-se solitário, mas nesse meio tempo pode pensar mais a respeito de sua vida e agora tinha novos objetivos. Sasuke queria ser forte, ser mais forte que qualquer homem que já nasceu. O objetivo seria proteger a quem gostava. Não seria mais matar alguém e sim proteger. E ironicamente, Sasuke sentia vontade de poder proteger seu irmão.

- "Eu gostaria de avisar aos outros que eu estou bem. Eles devem estar me procurando" – pensou – "espero que tenham recebido minha carta devidamente".

Sasuke voltou a o interior da casa, deitando-se na cama de casal e dormindo tranqüilamente, pensando em como poderia se tornar forte. Agora ele tinha Itachi, talvez fosse proveitoso treinar com seu irmão.

E no dia seguinte, Sasuke acordou com um toque em seus cabelos, ele ergueu seu olhar e encontrou a face de seu querido irmão. A mão de Itachi estava deslizando pelo corpo de Sasuke, ele estava sentado ao lado do irmão menor.

- Chegou agora? – Sasuke indagou.

- Sim.

- Durma um pouco – sugeriu.

- Eu vou – concordou.

Itachi retirou sua capa e a jogou no chão, Sasuke olhou aquela atitude imaginando que a casa voltaria a ficar bagunçada com Itachi . mas antes com ele do que sem ele. O irmão mais velho deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke, abraçando o corpo menor.

- Como foram esses cinco dias? – Itachi indagou.

- Solitários – respondeu.

- Perdão.

- Não estou reclamando. Eu estou acostumado a ficar sozinho – comentou – eu sempre fiquei sozinho.

- Perdão – pediu novamente, Itachi era culpado por aquela solidão também.

- E como foi seu trabalho?

- Cansativo. Nada que você deva se preocupar – disse.

- Já foi a cidade? – Itachi indagou.

- Não tive tempo.

- Não? O que ficou fazendo?

- Limpando essa casa – disse – você não notou como está limpo?

- Sim – disse – eu sou desorganizado.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama e abraçou seu irmão, começando a beijar-lhe a boca de repente, assustando um pouco Itachi que adorou aquela investida sem aviso do menor. Os dois continuaram a se beijar, matando a saudade de seus corpos.

E se era pecado ou não ambos não se importavam. Com o tempo foram apreciando cada vez mais a presença do outro, e nas ausências, ambos sofriam em silêncio. Seus corpos acostumaram-se com o do outro. E finalmente, o coração de Sasuke sentiu-se completo. Ele não desejava outro homem, não se imaginava sentindo prazer sem ser com Itachi.

E infelizmente, sem saber. Kakashi sofria com a ausência de Sasuke, assim como Naruto, Sakura e até mesmo Neji que não conseguiu tirar o moreno de sua cabeça. Sasuke era um ser sedutor nato, e com certeza deveriam ter feito um encanto quando ele nasceu, pois nenhum de seus admiradores esqueceu-se de seus toques. O mais temido: Orochimaru, ainda o procurava. E Gaara voltou a sentir vontade de seus toques, ele acabou por ficar irado ao descobrir que o Uchiha sumiu de Konoha.

E se tivesse um prêmio pela cabeça de Sasuke, muitos mercenários iriam ao seu encontro, pois seria num valor muito alto. O olhar de orbes negras e avermelhadas estava fixado na mente de cada coiote. No entanto, apenas Itachi tinha esse privilégio e tirá-lo de seus braços seria como enfrentar o próprio diabo, pois jamais permitiria que seu irmão fosse levado.

Enfim, os tempos eram felizes... Sasuke treinava arduamente sob a supervisão de seu querido irmão mais velho que era bastante experiente e mais forte que Kakashi. E no final de cada treino, matavam-se na cama fazendo amor.

OoO

_Se não me disseres urgente repetido  
Eu te amoamoamoamoamo,  
verdade fulminante que acabas de desentranhar,  
eu me precipito no caos,  
essa coleção de objetos de não-amor._

_OoO_

Nota: Poema - "Quero" - de Carlos Drummond. Eu amo esse poema, pois é desesperado e apaixonado.

Finalmente... O coiote vencedor foi o Itachi, pois realmente... Quem vai competir com o Itachi? Itachi super carinhoso com seu irmão, não preciso nem comentar, né?

E eu espero que tenham gostado do meu lemon entre esses irmãos queridos. Pobre Kakashi... eu gosto tanto dele.

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, mesmo que a fanfiction esteja encerrada. Eu gosto de saber o que acharam do final, que já ficou bastante previsível ao longo dos últimos capítulos.

Se quiserem outro fanfiction com coiotes é só sugerir e eu irei analisar e colocar entre meus projetos. E eu vou fazer uma propaganda, quem gosta de histórias originais com lemon, yaoi, dark lemon, romance, drama, comédia, ação e lindos garotos num internato sem regras. Leia: Contos de Garotos que está publicado no Nyah. Se não achar na minha página, peça e eu passo o link. Eu estou amando escrever essa história, e como vocês são leitores de PWP, eu acho que vão amar. Modéstia à parte. -

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, pois me incentivaram muito. Vocês são maravilhosos.

31/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
